Traveling Notes
by RendezvousPoppy
Summary: "I was always told that it's hard to wait around for something you know might never happen. But it's even harder to give up when you know it's everything you want. Anything seems to be tangible. But when you reach for it, you grasped nothing but air. But it's not like I'm going to stop trying if you know what I mean." Rate&Review please.
1. Prologue

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Finding the New Avatar

The sky, it was snowing. The dimly lit houses of the Southern Water Tribe were there as three people, with one holding a lantern, were near the city. They walked up a hilltop and gaze over the city. The three people arrive towards a house and the owner came out holding a lantern. The man's name is Tonraq; he is the Tribal Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and lives with his wife Senna.

"The White Lotus has honored my family by coming, thank you." he slightly bowed his head

Tonraq pushed open the door to grant the three Lotus members entrance to his house. Inside, Senna, a woman with two braids, is sweeping the floor with a broom. As she notices the visitors, she stops. She briefly bowed her head, and tugging her right braid behind her ear, "Welcome."

A shield, hung from the wall, fell down. The three guests entered while they remove the hoods of their coats, revealing their faces. There are two men, one tall and one short, and a woman.

"We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false." said the short man. They were from the Order of the White Lotus since they were in search of the new Avatar and the short man seems to be the White Lotus leader at the time.

Tonraq walked toward his wife and putted his hand over her shoulder. Upon hearing the doubt of the White Lotus leader, the duo smiled at each other. Senna happily said, "Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end." Her husband nodded in agreement.

"What makes you so sure your daughter is the one?" He was unimpressed as he putted emphasis on 'the one'. A young girl with long hair and hair loopies on each side of her head came inside the house with a basket of fish in her hands.

"Should I call Korra, Auntie Senna?" Senna nodded.

"Korra, please come in here! You should see my sister because seeing is believing you know."

Suddenly, a slab of earth flies past the three members of the White Lotus, whose eyes all grow big in astonishment. Quickly turning to the right to see who bended the earth, a young girl stands in a round hole in the wall. The young girl in her small ponytail proudly raises her fist in the air and yelled out, "I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!"

She jumped forward, and punches to the left, leaving a trail of fire. The girl performs a roundhouse kick and sends a small fire arc toward the White Lotus members, making them slightly back off. She then extended a small portion of the earth from the ground, causing the members to fall back even more. The little girl then sends another fire blast toward them, setting the corner of the White Lotus leader's coat on fire. The member immediately extinguished the flames by retracting water from a small puddle on the ground. The impressed and surprised looks on the faces on the White Lotus members tell it all; this little girl is the Avatar. She displayed waterbending by raising a trail of water to her left. She then proceeded to stomp the ground, levitating a chunk of earth and slams it away to her right. Finally she bended a fire stream for the finale.


	2. Chapter One

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Filling in the Shoes

An older girl wearing red armor emerges from the growing flame and quickly kicks two fire blasts toward a man wearing the same armor. He raises his arms in protection but is still sent flying and crashes to the ground. As she lands, two men wearing the same armor simultaneously shoot fire streams at her.

She's engulfed in a ball of flames but quickly dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. As she takes on a fighting stance again, one of the men charges her, shooting three fire blasts at her but she manages to nimbly evade them all and rushes forward. The man jumps up and sends a fire arc in her direction. The girl tumbles underneath the flames. She then extends her leg and throws him off balance. He flips over several times and crashes to the ground but manages to stand up right away.

The girl's now in between two men; she catches the the man's fire stream in front of her. Then the man charges her from behind but she kicks back toward him. The girl then retaliates with fire blasts of her own and manages to knock down one of the men. She quickly turns back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men. She powers up her own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby roof of a small building near the training grounds. He slides down unconscious and leaves a trail of smoke behind him.

While the girl kept fighting her opponents, an older woman in a Water Tribe parka and the four members of the Order of the White Lotus. The woman's name is Katara as she's remembered for helping Aang defeat the fire lord. She currently lives at the South Pole, helping the new Avatar.

"She's strong." Katara spoke.

"She lacks restraint."

The last firebender was charging towards the girl while showering her with a fire stream. She runs straight into the fire blast with a smile, parts it, and pushes the man's arms apart. The girl then uses him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. She then kicks a fire arc in the bender's direction, and showers him with a powerful fire stream as she descends. The man is thrown backwards and sags down in defeat, smoking lightly.

The girl raised her hands in triumph. She ran up to the spectators and removed her helmet as one of her opponents recovered slowly. "Woohoo! Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!" She confidently raised three fingers then holds one finger up.

Her firebender teacher has a serious tone in his voice. "You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet."

The White Lotus leader agreed, "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both."

She slightly bowed her head, "I haven't ignored it; it just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual."

One of the White Lotus members slightly moves forward to address Katara.

"Do you think she's ready, Master Katara?" The White Lotus leader asked.

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

"Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training."

The girl jumped up and turns around in happiness and excitement. "Yes! Finally! I mean-" She cleared her throat and respectfully clasps her hands together and bows. "Thank you all for believing in me."

She smiled innocently and slowly starts walking away, still eying the elders. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she breaks into a run and leaves the training grounds.

"Naga, you should have seen it! I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days. And Kanna might be coming too. I'm so excited!" A curled-up polar bear-dog pricks her ears upon hear her name, waggles her tail, and gets up to meet her. Korra cuddles Naga by the head. She then scratches Naga's head and laughs gleefully when Naga licks her face in return.

Korra is riding Naga toward the gate. A sentry walks toward the edge of his guard tower and looks down on Korra.

She looks up, "Just taking Naga out for a stroll, Howl."

The guard Howl looks unsure at her. Korra crossed her arms in annoyance at the guard's reluctance to open the gate. He shouted to her, "You sure about that, Korra. I promised your sister Kanna that-"

"Don't worry, we're not going far."

"Just be careful, Korra."

"I will, Howl."

Howl walked back. The sun, now peering through the growing crack formed by the opening gates, moves over a broadly smiling Korra. She leads Naga out the gates and rides Naga over the large, snow-covered plains.

"Naga, go!" Naga listed to her and picks up speed. "That a girl. Go! Go! Go!"

The polar bear-dog starts running faster and faster. Korra was moving up and down, swaying along with Naga's movements.

A flying bison heads toward it, losing altitude. Korra and Katara are watching the bison's arrival.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we're there. I know it, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, please tell me we're here!" The flying bison starts to descend. Korra runs up looking very excited; hearing the little girl's fast talking made her wanting to meet the visitors.

"Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are finally, here."A man and his family were on top the bison. A small young boy with wide eyes is perched on his shoulders, biting on his head.

Two girls excitedly jump off the bison, riding on its tail on air scooters. The man descends from the bison as Katara walks up to him.

The man's name is Tenzin. He is the son of Aang and Katara; he's also an airbender seeing how he's wearing Air Nomad clothing and a blue arrow tattoo on his head. Tenzin's here with his family to help Korra learn airbending.

"Hello, mother; I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me." He holds his right arm in front of his chest as a way of greeting, with the child still on his shoulders, now pulling on his father's ears. His daughters pull up on both his sides with one of them jerking his arm.

Katara laughs warmly as Tenzin bows to allow her to take the child of his shoulders and into her arms.

The boy frantically waved his limbs, "Unhand me, strange woman!"

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." Tenzin explained.

Meelo nimbly pushed off on Katara's hand, who looks surprised, and somersaults above her head, landing on the ground behind her. He quickly dashes out of there, while Katara's expression changes from utter surprise to a loving smile. "It's so good to see all of you."

Jinora, the oldest of the children with short-bobbed hair and a hair bun at the side, was slightly in awe. "Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?"

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale!"

To her surprise, she is interrupted by Ikki, who jumps right in between Katara and Jinora. She's the middle child with a cheery attitude.

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all hurdle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh? Wouldn't it?" Ikki was talking really fast while jumping around; her two hair buns bounce as she jumps up and down while clapping her hands. Jinora stands solemnly beside her. Katara dons a look like she doesn't really know how to respond to Ikki's enthusiasm. Ikki is still jumping over-excitedly with Jinora looking embarrassed beside her. Jinora lowers her head in shame while Tenzin notices that the young woman is slowly sliding down the bison's tale, and walks over to her.

Tenzin catches her hands as she reaches the ground. He helps his pregnant wife walk the first few steps, until she retracts her hand. "Pema, let me help you; careful now, careful."

"Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant."

Both Tenzin and Pema lay their hands on her protruding belly. Pema descends the last few steps off the bison's tail. Katara walks up to her, and gives her a hug.

"The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future." Katara keeps her hand on Pema's stomach. Pema smiled. Suddenly her face becomes slightly unhappy.

"All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender, who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds." Tenzin innocently starts pulling his beard, while Katara smiles comprehensively.

Pema darts an irritated look at Meelo as he calls her attention. Jinora is making a snowman and Meelo has covered himself completely in snow, before suddenly blasting it of his using airbending. "Mommy, look I am a snowbender!"

Her head's covered in snow. Pema shook her head rapidly to remove it, leaving her hair in a mess. She points at her husband and spoke in a slightly depressed tone. "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids? "

Korra calmly spoke as she puts her hand to her chin. "Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious."

Tenzin slightly pouted, "Mother, please."

Katara smiles broadly at her son. Korra stands a few meters behind her, calmly waiting with her hands behind her back; Tenzin notices her.

"Korra?" She runs up to him and pulls up in front of him. Tenzin puts his arms over her shoulders, his children running past them. "Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar. You're just like your father when he was your age."

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here, I can't wait to get started." Korra looked behind Tenzin to see a young woman wearing a dark-blue parka and her hair in a messy bun, climbs down from the bison. "Kanna, is that you?"

The young woman looked at her with a smile on her face. They both ran towards each other, hugging with warmth. "Hey Korra, I missed you a lot."

"Are you going to be staying, Kanna?" Kanna sighed with sadness in her eyes, pulling away from Korra a bit.

"Yes, well-" Tenzin puts the same sigh as Kanna did.

Korra looked inquiring at Pema. "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Tell me what?" she asked sadly. "You're not staying, are you?"

Tenzin sighed again. "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City. Kanna too, since she is part of the police department."

Korra's face became sad and disappointed. "But, you're supposed to move here." she didn't understand why. "You're supposed to teach me and Kanna has some catching up to do."

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait." The sun was setting in the background.

"I'm sorry too. I wanted to see Uncle Tonraq and Aunt Senna again. I even want to spend time helping you with your training." Kanna hugged Korra once more with some tears on her face.

It was night time at the Southern Water Tribe. Korra, Tenzin, Kanna, and three White Lotus members are sitting at a table inside one of the houses. "So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?" Korra asked Tenzin, wondering when she would learn airbending.

"It could be much longer."

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way."

Korra quickly thought of an exciting idea. "Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!"

"Absolutely not; the city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements." The White Lotus Leader banged his hand on the table.

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind." Korra was right and Kanna knows that her sister needs to know more of bending if she's the Avatar. Then again, she was worried of her sister's safety.

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." Kanna knew that Tenzin would also be right, but what can she do?

"Whatever." She abruptly gets up and leaves the room. The door slams shut as the White Lotus leader and Tenzin sigh.

"Tenzin, I don't think this is what your father has in mind."

"Kanna, I am concerned about Korra as much as you do but she needs to stay here."

Kanna defiantly argued, "But she needs to know more than just to sit here and do nothing. Korra's the Avatar and she needs to go to the city. Howl snuck her out of the compound a few times and she was fine."

"Howl did what? I better have some talk with that boy." The White Lotus Leader was furious about what Howl has done.

"It's not his fault. I asked him to do that. I'm the one to blame." She lowered her head a bit. "I'm sorry."

The room became silent once again with the three of them sighing.

Later that night, Kanna couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned until she felt too thirsty. So she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water until she saw Katara.

"You can't sleep." Kanna nodded. "You shouldn't be in that much stress."

"But I want Korra to be out of here instead of being cooped up."

"I understand. Sometimes it takes time for them to realize." Katara and Kanna are sitting in the dining room, drinking tea. "It takes time."

The next day on the courtyard, Tenzin, his family, and Kanna are sitting on the sky bison, ready to take off. Everyone except Tenzin waving, is waving to Katara who waved back.

"Goodbye, Gran Gran!" Ikki waved at Katara.

Tenzin tugged the reins. "Oogi, yip-yip!"

The bison grunts and pushes off. Katara follows its ascend, wiping a tear from her left eye. Korra perched on top of Naga as Oogi flies past them. They both follow the bison's path with their gazes, Naga howling softly. They were being watched by Howl. He wanted Korra to go to Republic City and do her airbending. So Howl went out of the guard tower in hoping ask Katara for some advice.

At first Korra's expression was sad. As she lifts her eyes toward the horizon where the bison flew toward, her look suddenly becomes serious and determined.

The stables' lights were turned on at night. Naga was in her shed as she stands up when Korra comes running in. Korra took Naga's saddle that hangs on a pole and starts to saddle up her mount. As she tightens the straps of the saddle, she's started by a voice behind her.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" Katara asked.

Korra turns while standing up to see Katara and Howl as they were standing at the stable's entrance. She was saddened to see her, "I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

Katara smiled as she briefly closes her eyes while tilting her head down. Looking forward again, speaking with an understanding tone. "I know you do."

Korra's looks changed from a sad to a grateful one. She tilts her head and closes her eyes as a silent thank you.

"Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you, and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar." Katara smiled at Korra, moved forward and places her right hand on the young Avatar's shoulder.

Korra hugged Katara. "Thank you."

Katara smiled with her eyes closed. "Goodbye, Korra."

"Korra, wait for a moment." Howl tapped on her shoulder.

"Are you stopping me, Howl?"

"No, I came to give you this." he placed a small satchel in Korra's hand. "You might need it just in case while you're in Republic city. It'll last you for a week though."

Korra opened it to reveal some paper money in the satchel. "But it's your money."

"Keep it Korra. You really need it." Howl hugged her. "I'm going to miss you."

"Thank you Howl." Korra hugged back.

The snow trembled and is pushed aside. Korra and Naga emerge from the tunnel. Korra waits for Naga to shake off the snow of her pelt before mounting her and riding away. Korra hugged both her aunt and uncle at once outside of their house. Light emanating from the open door of the house casts a long shadow over the snow.

Senna's voice was on the verge of breaking. "We love you so much. Your mother and father would have been so proud of you Korra."

"Just keep being strong Korra and remember that there are people who are there to help you."

"I'm happy with you guys as my parents for a long time. Thank you for everything."

Korra runs up to Naga, turning away from Tonraq and Senna. She climbs on the polar bear dog, the black silhouettes of them hugging each other as they watch their niece. She casts one last look at her home and led Naga away, riding in the opposite direction.

An engine-powered ship was set sailing in the sea. There was a Satomobile there. Naga and Korra were lying behind some crates. Naga's asleep with Korra resting against her flank, her arms held behind her back, looking content. She untied her hair, leaving her long hair draping on her back.

"We did it Naga. We're finally going to Republic City."

Korra was pleased that she was able to fulfill her role as the Avatar, then she fell asleep dreaming of the possibilities. The ship was sailing away from the Southern Water Tribe and slowly into Republic City.


	3. Chapter Two

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Live From Republic City

It was sailing in a distance the next morning. Naga and Korra were both asleep in the tonnage. Hearing metal-like sounds, Korra wakes up, glances around, and rubs her eyes. She hid behind some crates and shades her eyes against the bright sunlight as it peers in the dark room. She glances briefly forward and then runs back toward Naga. Then Korra riding on the polar bear-dog runs dashes out of the tonnage past the surprised dockers and knocked over a stunned docker.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra joyously waved at the dockers as she rides rides away on Naga toward a large suspension bridge leading toward the city. She then pulls up nearly at the base of the bridge and sees the skyline of the city with many buildings and skyscrapers.

Korra then looks at vehicles on the bridge, honking as they are in a traffic jam. "So this must be Republic City. Wow, look at this place. I've never seen so many Satomobiles!"

Korra rode towards the water; Aang's statue was in front of her. Korra was staring at it in awe. The statue isn't far from Air Temple Island.

"There's Air Temple Island; that's where Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim, girl?" Korra pets the polar bear-dog's head. Naga puts her nose in the air, sniffing something and quickly runs to its source. "Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!"

A Satomobile honks and suddenly swerves to the left, as Korra and Naga come running in the middle of the road.

A young man is walking in a more industrialized part of Republic City. He throws one end of his scarf over his shoulder and looks up in the direction of a trolley which is being boarded. The young man then runs toward the trolley. Meanwhile Naga kept running down the street. Korra sees him and quickly tries to stop, "Watch out, Naga! Look out!" She still crashes into him. Korra then leads Naga over to the young man while he picks himself up off the street.

"Oh no! I hope didn't roadkill him." Korra got off and runs towards him. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

The young man gets into a sitting position and rubs the back of his head. "How could you not see me? I mean I was just, jus-" He glanced at Korra while she helped get up to his feet. "Uh, I was. I- I. Wow." he coughed. "I was-" he cleared his throat and blushed.

" Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Naga didn't mean to; she just got hungry and-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice." he brushes himself off.

"My name's Korra." Korra extended her hand and they both shook on it. "Do you need a favor?"

"The name's Mako. You don't really need to."

"Thank goodness. Maybe if we bump into each other again, I might be able to make it up to you I'll see you later." Korra gets back on Naga.

"See you, Korra." Naga ran down the streets in search for food. Korra took one brief glance behind her. He looks familiar. I wonder where I have met him. Oh well, she wondered.

The polar bear dog narrowly avoids a collision with a rapidly incoming truck. The truck breaks, and slides horizontal over the road, slamming into another Satomobile. As Naga runs on, Korra looks back at the damage they inflicted. A random person shouts out, "Watch where you're going!"

Naga runs past a lot of pedestrians. "Whoops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through! Heads up! Eh, sorry, we're new in town."

Naga comes to an open square and slows down, bending over to smell the ground, in order to pinpoint the exact location of the smell. Naga follows her nose toward a small food stall, its wall comprised of an orange cloths. The polar bear dog goes to the side of the stall and sticks her head through the curtains.

First Naga's sniffing nose inside the shop and then her entire head appear. The food stall appears to be selling different kinds of meat. Korra sticks her head through the curtain as well. Naga opens her mouth to start devouring the food, but it halted by a stern command of Korra.

Korra was stern while crossing her arms. "Naga, wait." Naga's eyes open wide and then slant down in disappointment. She lay down, whimpering softly, as Korra leans back out of the curtains. Korra slides off Naga and walked to the front of the stall. Naga's tail waggles excitedly. Inside the stall, Korra was picking up a meat stick, and the proprietor eyed her in doubt. "We'll take one of everything, please."

"That will be twenty yuans." The shopkeeper was harsh on her words.

"Twenty yuans? You mean-" Korra grabbed the small satchel that Howl gave to her from her sack, and grabbed thirty yuans from it and gave it to the shopkeeper. "These twenty yuans? And extra for tips, keep it. You need it."

The shopkeeper looked at her with suspicions and grabbed the money from Korra's hand. She then placed every food into a bag and handed it to Korra. "Thank you and come again."

Naga starts walking, her head was up in excitement. Korra tries the meat stick and gave a disgusted look at it. "Here Naga, you can have it. The city's so huge. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something else to eat besides this. We'll save it later." She fed it to Naga and kept her hand on Naga's neck.

They seem to be now at the center of Central City Station where they have a monuement of Zuko with the flame still burning on his raised hand. Children were playing and some people were doing some street performances. One of the children came up to Korra, pleading for some food. Korra gave the rest of the money to the child along with the bag of food. "You need it the most. It'll last you for a week. And have my food."

The child scurried toward his friends and they waved at Korra. She waved back with a look of sadness on her face.

Later Korra was frying three fish on a stick with her firebending as Naga searches the pond for more fish. As Korra takes the middle fish on a stick, Naga managed to catch a fish herself as she's fishing in the pond at a park. Korra was broadly grinning while she fries the fish again before blowing on it. As Korra happily bites in the fish, she notices the man in the bush to her left and gasps. The man emerges from the bushes.

"Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" The man flaps his elbows rapidly up and down, while keeping his hands on his shirt.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, sure." He waggles up to Korra with big, weird steps, snatches a fish on a stick, and squats down, ferociously devouring the fish while smacking loudly.

Korra asked awkwardly while pointing at the bush, "So, do you? Live in that bush?"

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. It took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous." The bush shines in a glittery way. "This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was 'living it up'."

The vagabond chuckled. He spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Hey, you've got a lot to learn newcomer. Welcome to Republic City."

Korra arches her eyebrows and gazes at him. Suddenly they heard the voice of a guard from a bridge over the pond nearby.

The guard blows a whistle. "Hey you! Stop! You can't fish here!" Korra looks at the source of the sound in shock. She can't get in trouble.

As the guard runs toward them, the vagabond jumps up and runs toward his bush. He looked over his shoulder to Korra who hasn't moved. "You best skedaddle!"

The vagabond dives into his bush head first while Korra whistles on her fingers. Naga comes running toward her. Korra runs a few steps along with the animal before hoisting herself on Naga's back and rode away.

Korra and Naga are now walking around the park. One of the passersby eyes Naga with interest.

A protestor is standing in front of a poster of Amon, talking through a megaphone. Twelve people have gathered to listen to him. Korra and Naga stroll and halt to listen. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

Korra was surprised at what the protestor was saying. "What are you talking about? You can't just assume that benders have oppressed the nonbenders. That's like saying that our society has set up boundaries between social classes."

"Oh yeah, let me guess, you're a bender." The protestor was unimpressed.

"Yes, I am. But that's not the point-"

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" He was provoking her.

"What is wrong with you?" Korra crossed her arms and begins to feel irritated. "You're assuming that I want to knock you off the platform for no good reason. That is not the point of bending. Not everyone is like that."

"Then prove it, prove that benders don't oppress us."

"That's another example of setting the boundaries. We're all just people. Where is your sanity, people? Accusing a girl of having dreams? It's true that bending might be the source of corruption but look at bending from a different point of view. Bending is like staring at a painting. I believe that one day we'll live together in peace where people who couldn't bend, are respected for their part in the world. I do respect them; I'm a person and so are all of you."

Korra turns Naga and they walk away. The spectators applauded for her speech yet the protestor eyes at her with suspicion.


	4. Chapter Three

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Getting into Fights and Troubles

She was at another part of the city, walking alongside Naga on a street. She reaches to a young man and an elderly lady sitting in front of a shop, talking to each other. Korra then realized that she had her hair down, so she tied it up into a ponytail.

"Excuse me, I think I'm lost." The elderly woman looks up to her. "How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?"

The elderly woman points to down the street. "Just head down this street."

Korra looks at the street that she needs to walk down as the old lady directs her there. On that moment, a red Satomobile turns down the street and heads toward the shops.

The old lady was scared as she saw the Satomobile. She whispered as she gets up. "You should get moving, young lady. It isn't safe."

The red Satomobile pulls up and stops. The front is ornamented with a golden plaque of a lion turtle. As it comes to a complete stop, three people got out, and approach a phonograph vendor who is cleaning one of his products.

A waterbender gangster with the hat turns to scared phonograph vendor. The rest smiled slyly. "Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money," Or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." The man turns toward his friend, who lights a flame in his left hand; he was grinning.

Mr. Chung spoke with a trembling voice; he offers the phonograph that he was cleaning. "I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please take one of my phonographs."

Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the firebender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. Mr. Chung jumps back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground.

The waterbender gangster was sarcastically shaking his head and makes the money sign with his right hand. "My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else –"

"Or else what, hoodlum, do you think that you can treat a person like you own the whole shebang?" Korra interrupted the gangster. She was standing confidently behind them, her hands on her hips. The three gangsters eye each questioningly for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital. And, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." Korra smashes her right fist in her left palm.

The gangsters adopt a confused look. One of the gangsters who rubs his right fist into his left palm with a wicked look, whispered threatenly, "Who do you think you are?"

Korra keeps rubbing her fist and grins defiantly. "Why don't you come and find out?"

The waterbender gangster's eyes twitch with rage. He suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Korra stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at the gangster, freezing the water over his head. The man lost his balance and stumbles forward towards Korra. She then hits him against the head with a back spinning; he slams head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile. The ice around his head shatters as he sags down. The firebender recoils; 'that got to hurt' look dons his face.

The earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges Korra by jumping up. Before he could land and earthbend, Korra extends the portion of earth and catapults him high into the air. He falls on a wire suspended from one building to the other. From the wire, the man is catapulted again a wooden advertising board, falls down on the awning of a shop, was thrown off of into a tapestry; it rips under his weight. The man falls down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground, lying still.

Seeing his allies defeated, the firebender gangster aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra. The fire spreads but is soon parted by a cockily grinning Korra. She jumps forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she reaches the man, she grabs his hands. The man screams in fright.

Korra was turning the gangster around one time. She grunts in effort and throws the man through the window of a radio shop. Korra slowly walks up to him as he lies in defeated. She was chuckling arrogantly and smiles haughty. "Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?"

She looks to her right as she hears the roaring engine of the Satomobile. The car was tearing down towards her; Korra moves aside to avoid being run over. The Satomobile pulls over at the radio shop where the firebender gangster comes stumbling out of.

"Come on!" said the Earthbender gangster. The firebender gangster jumps out of the broken window onto the street, and runs after the car. The earthbender gangster extends the part of earth where he was running, causing him to fly inside the Satomobile.

Korra starts running after them with determination. "You're not getting away!"

She was bending an earth fissure at the vehicle, causing it to tumble a few times in the air before falling down, and crash into a shop at the other side of the road. She starts running toward them. When she arrived at the smashed window of the shop, the door of the Satomobile flips open, causing the waterbending and earthbender gangster to fall on the ground, grunting.

Korra was pleased with her hands on her hips and Naga standing beside her, looking at the defeated gangsters. Suddenly, an alarm sounds from up above. Naga starts howling with it, while Korra raised her head to look where the sound is coming from. An airship arrived above them. A computer-voice emerged from the airship, "Police! Freeze where you are!"

A hatch opens on the side of the airship and a metalbending cop ready to jump out; three cops jump out from it. The cops anchored their metal cables on buildings, securing a safe landing.

"Cool, Metalbenders!" Korra was staring at them with awe.

She watches them land. As she looks up, a fourth cop comes down and landing gently. He then retracts the metal cables in his armor and sees Korra along with the three gangsters stumblling out of the destroyed store.

"I caught the bad guys for you, officers."

A cop named Saikhan, points at the gangsters. "Arrest them!"

The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs. Their arms tied to their body, they fall down. The captain walks up to Korra while the three cops each take a gangster and lead them away. He points at Korra, "You're under arrest, too."


	5. Chapter Four

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Chase Onward

Korra gasped and takes a step back and asked defensively while pointing at the gangsters, "What do you mean I'm under arrest?" "Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up the shop!"

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that." Korra looks at the wrecked street and back at him. He takes on a fighting stance shoots a cable to bind Korra, but she quickly moves out of the way and snatches the cable out of the air, holding it back.

"Wait, you can't arrest me! Let me explain!" Her biceps trembles in effort to pull the cable.

Saikhan was trying to retract the cable. "You can explain all you like, down at headquarters."

He managed to withdraw the cables, and charges Korra. The captain then bends the cables again at her. Korra ducks and tumbles backwards. She then pushes herself on her feet again as the captain smashes the ground with his cables. Naga grunts and comes to the defense of her owner by pushing Saikhan down from behind. The metalbending cops looked shocked and angered at the events occurring in front of them; they rush forward to apprehend Korra.

Korra mounts onto Naga and they dash away as the cops arrive. Naga turns to the left into an alley. One of the cops launches himself forward as Naga slows down for the turn. Korra puts her left foot on his face and pushes him back, knocking him on the ground. One of the pursuers stays behind to take care of their fallen friend while the other one bends out a cable to bind an overhead wire. As soon as the cable secures itself, the policeman hoists himself off the ground. He nimbly lands on one of the overhanging cables, and slides over it in hot pursuit of Naga. He bends two cables at the running polar bear-dog. He missed and ends up smashing up the tiles of the street.

Naga dashes through the street and Korra hunched over her. The polar bear-dog suddenly turns to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables. Some civilians shriek at the sight. Korra and Naga reach to a bridge over a small stream. One of the cops smashes up some roof tiles while sliding over it. He jumps off and bends his cables toward Korra. The cables wrap themselves around her ponytail. She grunts in pain, so she bends the water of the stream behind her; it immediately turning it to ice, creating a wall. The cop slides over a cable. He is pulled forward, yells, and his expression changes to one of horror as he sees the frozen wall up ahead. The cop crashes against the wall at high speed. The cables released her hair. Korra gasp and looks over her shoulder. The ice was slightly cracked where the cop crashed into it; you could see that his silhouette was clearly visible. He slowly slides down with a squeaking sound.

Korra turns back, smiling contently yet worried if anyone got hurt. Naga runs out to the street and up some stairs. A Satomobile driver has to step hard on his break. The car slips and halts cross on the road, while Naga keeps on running.

"Hey!" the driver shouted.

Korra kept riding on Naga as two cops slide over two overhead wires to her left. She sees a train just passes underneath the bridge. She then looks back at them and jerks Naga's reins, leading her to the right. Naga leaps of the bridge and lands on top of the train. Naga slides forward and nearly slips off, but she manages to remain on the roof. Korra sighs in relief. She looks to the right. She could see the Air Temple Island; she's almost there.

A shadow looms over Korra's face and an alarm sounds. She looks up, and sees that airship of the metalbending cops were above her. Korra straightens the reins with a determined look upon her face; Naga runs forward. As the train takes a turn to the right, Naga jumps off toward the roof of an adjacent building. The polar bear-dog touches down. Several cables are shot from up above and successfully binding the animals' paws and lifting it in the air. Three more cables shot down and bind Korra. She struggled to get free while Naga calmly hangs there in defeat. _I am in so much trouble_, she thought as she bows her head in defeat. Naga softly growls.


	6. Chapter Five

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Chiefs, Guilty Looks, and Staying

At the police department, Korra was sitting inside on interrogation room; it was a metal cage with solid metal wall. The table with two chairs stands in the middle of the room, and the only light source is provided by a hanging lamp above the table.

A woman with short, curled, graying hair was walking behind her, reading from a clipboard. She was bound by her wrists to the table. Her eyes follow the woman's movements with a sad look on her face. "Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest; you're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady" Lin slams the clipboard on the table, and angrily glares at Korra.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it-"

"Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way." She walked to the other side of the table.

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. I'm the Avatar; it might not be my place to say it but those thugs doesn't have the rights to harm an innocent man." Lin gently puts the notebook on the table; Korra smiles a bit, hoping it would convince her.

Lin's arms were crossed and waves fingers in contempt. She then leaned in, "Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people but not me. I know that your sister Kanna works here but she has to follow the rules just like the rest of us."

"All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"You're talking to her. I am Chief Beifong." Lin sits down.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" Korra was excited that she finally meets Toph's daughter. She heard a lot about her from Kanna and really admired her until now.

"What of it?"

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history. And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place." She stretches her left arm to emphasize her words.

Lin and Korra stare at each other. One of the metalbending cops opened a peephole in the metal wall. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here along with Officer Kanna." Both Korra and Lin turn toward him.

Lin sighs and stands up from her seat. "Let them in."

She then stands beside the table and puts her hands behind her back in a formal posture as the wall in front of Korra slides aside to form a door through; Tenzin and Kanna entered.

Both Tenzin and Kanna's faces looked dismayed when they were looking at Korra, "Tenzin. Kanna. Sorry, I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you guys."

Tenzin then took a deep breath, arches an eyebrow and smiled at Lin, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her-"

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put." Tenzin lowered his gaze toward Korra. Korra looked down, feeling guilty of what she has done.

"I'm sorry Chief Beifong. You know youth with their rebellious spirit, why weren't you young like Korra once?" Lin glared at Kanna. "It won't happen again."

"But-"

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin glances over her shoulder toward Korra; she's looking down at the table. Lin turns back with a sigh and nonchalantly raises her left hand to open the cuffs.

"Fine; get her out of my city." Lin crossed her arms. Korra rubs her wrists as it felt painful to have them bound to a table.

"Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go, Korra."

Korra followed Kanna and Tenzin, still rubbing her wrists. As she passes Lin, they glare at each other in discontent. Lin points with her index and pinkie at her eyes and then points to Korra with a glare. The metal wall moves aside again to let Tenzin, Kanna, and Korra out. Korra eyes Lin in malcontent; she bends over and exaggeratedly and mockingly mimics Lin's gesture. _I'll keep an eye on you, Chief Beifong_, Korra warned mentally to Lin.

Korra picks up speed and leaves the room with an upheld head. Lin was bewildered and sticks up her nose. She then assumes a dismayed look, crossing her arms again and grunts softly.

They are now at a waiting room, standing beside a reception desk; Kanna stares at an old woman who is sitting next to a platypus bear. "Tenzin, please don't send me back home."

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus."

"Kanna, can't you convince him?" Kanna sighed and looked in the other direction with a sad look on her face. Korra then waved her arms. "Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City."

Tenzin's face turns red furiously. "Don't bring my mother into this! "

Tenzin stroking his beard, thinking with his eyes closed as he listens to Korra. "Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too."

"You, ah-" He sighed.

They turned as they hear the sound of bars being opened. A police officer was standing next to Naga, holding her reins. The ruffled and unpleased police officer asked, "Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" Naga licks his face and fashioned his hair into an upstanding swirl. She then pants happily with her tongue out of her mount.

On the boat, Tenzin's standing at the railing. He looks up at his father's sculpture with a sorrowful face. He bows his head and looks over his shoulder toward Korra. She's leaning on the railing, watching how they move away from the city while Naga's sleeping on the deck.

Tenzin felt a tap on the shoulder. He turns around to see Kanna with her small smile. "What Korra said is right. You're thinking of letting her stay, are you?"

"Maybe you're right for once. You're just like your mother when she was young." Tenzin looked at Kanna like she was a daughter to him. They kept looking at the previous Avatar's sculpture as the boat set sail towards the harbor.

The boat docks at the harbor of Air Temple Island. Three Order of the White Lotus members stood beside the large ship, looking very serious. Korra gazes at the three men and sadly bows her head while sighing. Two Air Nomad gliders come swooping and into landing. Ikki lands first. Jinora lands after her younder sister while carrying Meelo on her back.

"Korra," Meelo and Ikki ran up to Korra and hug her waist. Jinora hesitated at first but Korra gestured to her. She quickly runs toward Korra and joins the group hug.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked excitedly as she looks up to Korra.

Korra squats down to face the kids. Her hands rest on Jinora and Ikki's shoulder. "No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home."

Ikki sighs and bows her head in disappointment. Tenzin and his family watched Korra leading Naga away toward the members of the Order, one of them walked up to meet her. She saw Howl standing in front of her; she was surprised to see him.

"Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you and Kanna are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again." Tenzin puts a hand on her shoulder. Korra gasps excitedly for air.

"Yes! Thank you! You two are the best!"

"Yay," The children cheered with glee.

Korra hugs the three kids, effortlessly lifting them off the ground. She then moves to Tenzin and Kanna, and lifted them up as well. Ikki giggles as Naga walks up, joining in the group hug by putting her head against in Korra's back, purring contently.

The next day a big celebration is at Republic City's city hall. A large cheering crowd has gathered in front of it. Lots of people are taking pictures. Korra stands behind a speech bench with five microphones in front of her. She then gazes at the gathered mass.

_This is such a big crowd. Just calm down Korra and be calm. _She clears her throat and leans forward to speak in the microphone.

"Hello?" The microphones screech. Korra takes a deep breath. "I'm Korra, your new Avatar."

The crowd cheered loudly. The first journalist asked with a notepad in his hand and the other hand raised, "Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" A female journalist wearing glasses asked the second question.

"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

A confused-looking Korra tried to answer all these answers. "Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality. I look forward to serving you!" Korra raised her arm.

The crowd goes wild, and all the journalists take photographs of her as Korra is being bathed in bright white light. "I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!"


	7. Chapter Six

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

To be or not to be The Leaf

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" She lowered the paper, "What do you say we go to the arena tonight; catch a few pro-bending matches?"

They're at the dining room. Besides the table Korra, Kanna, and Tenzin are sitting at, there are three more tables occupied by other people, all donned in the yellow and red attire. These people are the Air Acolytes. They're not airbenders, but they follow the Air Nomad culture.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin took a sip of his cup.

"Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra points behind her the arena. The golden building here houses all of the pro-bending matches and is also one of the main things to see when people come to Republic City.

"Tenzin, relax. She just wants to see one pro-bending match. You know Korra, before I became officer I used to-"

"Kanna, do not give your sister any big ideas. Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" The room has several sentries in White Lotus attire standing guard; somehow Korra hates being watched every time like she's about to do something bad.

"Yes. In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm quiet environment; free from any distractions."

"I think this is too much Tenzin. Besides what could a little," Kanna looked at the clock on the wall and stood up to go to her work. Kanna left the room while tying up her hair into a sloppy bun. "I got to go. See you later you guys."

"Bye Kanna!" Korra smiled softly."All right, you're the master."

Korra turns around and looks out the window behind her with a longing look upon her face. Seeing the pro-bending arena, Korra longs to go there.

Tenzin and Korra walked outside underneath a wooden shed. Korra is now wearing typical Air Nomad attire instead of her usual Water Tribe clothing.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before."

As Tenzin mentions it, Korra stops in her tracks and sighs deeply as he walked on. Tenzin turned to face her. Korra has modified her outfit a bit by pushing up her sleeves, leaving her arms bare.

Korra placed her right hand on her head. "Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried airbending, nothing." She stuck her tongue out and makes the accompanying raspberry noise.

Tenzin placed his right hand on her shoulder. "That's perfectly alright. You just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang it was earthbending." He starts to roll down her pushed-up sleeves.

"Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get." Korra glanced to the ground sadly

Tenzin turns to resume walking, he was smiling softly. "Let's begin your first lesson."

Korra stares dumbfounded at Tenzin's back. They climb some stairs to see Tenzin's children there. Ikki jumps excitedly up and down while clapping her hands. Jinora stands solemnly in the middle. Meelo vividly waves at his father and Korra. Behind the children, there is a circle filled with several wooden gates that all standing in a different direction. The elemental symbol of airbending is applied to every gate.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki spoke excitedly.

"What is that contraption?" Looking at the wooden gates, Korra gazes in awe at the airbending tool.

"It's a time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise? "

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough."

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to get through while the gates are spinning."

_Great I have to go through it while it spins. Why did you have to tell me that there's a catch, Ikki?_

He walks up to the gates and takes on an airbending stance. He twists and turns his hands, elevates his hands above his head. Tenzin then thrusts his hands forward, releasing a burst of air. His coat flaps in the wind, and the gates start to spin rapidly. The gates began to spin as Tenzin tranquilly holds up a leaf between his thumb and index finger.

He then released the leaf and gently moves it toward the gates with airbending. "The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates." Korra observes the leaf as it reaches the gates and starts to flow through them; the leaf swirled and twirled and never touches the spinning gates. Finally it emerges on the other side. "Jinora will demonstrate."

Tenzin looked serious at his daughter Jinora as she looks up. She decisively runs up to the gates, Tenzin follows her with his gaze as she weaves her way through the ancient airbending tool. Jinora rapidly switched direction each time a spinning panel comes near her.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

Jinora makes her way through the spinning objects, walks up to the rim of the spinning panels, and exits through the other side of the airbending tool. The panels are losing speed and start to spin slower. Jinora then turns and blows another gust of wind through the panels, making them spin rapidly again.

"Let's do this!" Korra runs headfirst into the airbending tool but ends up colliding against the first panel she encounters. She gets thrown to the side and gets slammed right into the next one. Tenzin grimaces in pain as he witnessed Korra being collided with every panel she comes across.

Korra is hit by two other panels, catapulted from panel to panel, and gets tossed out on her behind in front of Tenzin and his children. She scrambles back on her feet, standing up completely again; an annoyed and determined look came across her face. She runs back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but ends up colliding into the next ones.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora wanted Korra to relax like she just did for the demonstration but Korra's inside the spinning panels, getting hit by every plank.

"Dance, dance like the wind!" Ikki has a positive attitude but Korra grunted as she is knocked back by another panel.

Meelo was making strange weaving motions with his arms. "Be the leaf"

Korra grinds her teeth together as she runs up; she ends up getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard, she spins around her own axis a few times before falling knocked out on the ground before Tenzin. Seeing how he took a deep breath and shakes his head, Korra sees that she has a lot to get through.


	8. Chapter Seven

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Getting Tired with the Patience

It was night at Air Temple Island at night and Korra's in the courtyard, trying to airbend.

"Airbend!" Korra pushes her arms out in front of her hoping for something to happen. She was aiming at a newspaper; it has a picture of Lin Beifong on it. Korra was frustrated. "What is wrong with me? Airbend!"

"You have a grudge on the newspaper?" Korra turned around to see Kanna standing there with her officer uniform on. "Having a bad mood about practice today?"

"Airbending is so complicated Kanna. Every element except air just came to me so easily. Why can't I do it?"

"Korra, you just need to-" Korra repeats the same action with her arms to no avail. Naga softly growls. She was still standing in the same position but quickly losing her patience. So she thrusts her fist forward at the paper, burning it with the wire it was suspended on. The fire almost reached torwards the building, but Kanna immediately extinguishes the fire by retracting water from Yue Bay and spray it on the wire itself.

"Calm down Korra. You almost burn down the building. You could have ended up burning the whole island. It's like you're a growing ball of nerves."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Kanna. Aargh!" Korra turned to Naga. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh, Naga?"

"Anyway Korra, there's a radio broadcast on a pro-bending match. Just try not to let Tenzin see you listening to it. Good night Korra." Kanna went inside of the temple with some papers in her hand.

"Good night." Korra hears a radio broadcast and quickly locates the source of the sound; it's coming from a side building of the temple. Maybe she should take on Kanna's suggestion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"

Korra balanced on the roof and squats down at the end; she looks out over Yue Bay toward the lit Probending Arena as she listens closely to the radio.

"This Mako's got moxy! He advances and fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on. He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strike-" Korra has a big grin on her face with her eyes wide opened until the radio gets turned off just on the climax. Korra's expression changes from one of utter excitement to horrific disappointment.

"Korra, come down here please!" Korra peeks down from on the roof. She looks at Howl and the sentries as they turned and quickly jump back in surprise. She descends and lands between the White Lotus sentries. Now she looks at Tenzin as he tosses the radio plug on the ground. If only she hasn't listened to her sister, she wouldn't get into trouble. At least she gets to listen to the radio for a little while.

"I didn't know you're there, Korra." Howl laughed nerviously. Korra looks at him with an expression that says 'Not helping.'

"You shut it off at the best part!"

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

Korra walks up to Tenzin. "But it's their radio. And technically you said I couldn't watch a match, you didn't say anything about listening to one."

"You-" He grunts, recomposing himself for a moment. "You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't y- Shouldn't you be in bed by now!"

Tenzin turns in annoyance, leaving a trail of wind; Korra doesn't move from where she's at and wonders what else could go wrong.

The next day at a small meditating area, Tenzin's sitting in front of his children, Kanna, and Korra. They're all perched in lotus while meditating. Korra scratches her behind, sniffs twice, and eventually opens her eyes. She leans forward to look at them, seeing how they're all sitting tranquilly. Korra sits up straight again and takes on the meditating posture again. The floorboard squeaks with every movement she makes.

"I think I'm doing it wrong." Korra lowered her head.

Tenzin opened his eyes. "There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom."

Korra chuckles and waves her hands; she thought that he must be contradicting himself. "Is something funny?"

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island!"

"Please, Korra. Look at Meelo; he's able to meditate peacefully." Tenzin pointed to Meelo.

Korra turns to look at Meelo and sees that Meelo has a greenish bubble suspended on his nose that increases and decreases with his every breath. He's even drooling with a little saliva dripping from his mouth and snores at the same time. "Actually, I think he's asleep."

Tenzin takes a closer look at Meelo. "What! Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."

"Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me."

"I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click." He closes his eyes again.

Korra takes on a meditating posture and takes a deep breath but soon sighs. She gets up and walks away. "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. I'm gonna go get a glass of leechi juice."

"I better help Pema with dinner. May I be excused?"

"You may Kanna. Korra, the meditation's not over yet!" Kanna gets up and walks away while wiping dust off of her.

Ikki was smiling hopefully. "Daddy, can I have some leechi juice too?"

Tenzin raised one eyebrow and answered firmly. "No."

Ikki's smile immediately turns to a frown. Jinora peeks through an eye. Meelo's still asleep as he sways forward before falling backwards and continues his nap.

At night a window is opened to a crack. Korra peeks from it and sees Howl walking off to his right. The moment he turns, Korra jumps out of the window and lands softly in the middle of the courtyard; she began to run quietly. As she reaches towards the cliff, Korra jumps off without hesitation. She softens the impact of her fall by raising the water with her waterbending and elegantly cleaves through the water.


	9. Chapter Eight

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Meeting the Fabulous Bending Brothers

Korra raised her head from the waters at the side of the building and sees an open window above her. She smiles and uses a water spout to elevate her toward the window and throws herself through. As Korra slide-lands against the wall, she jumps up in the same movement, spinning rapidly around and dries the water off her with her bending. Korra then untied her hair since she didn't want herself to be recognized. She walks away and turns to a hallway.

She passes a large room but stopped. Her curiosity is peeked. It is a pro-bending gym; she goes inside and walks up to the middle of the room. She could see the earth disks, nets, weights, and punching bags. _So this is what a pro-bending gym looks like. That's so awesome._

Hey! What're you doin' in my gym?" An old man walks up to her. Korra turns in surprise; she's getting caught as usual. The old man's short in stature. His white hair tied upward and his sideburns on the side. Even if he's at an old age, he has muscles that prove that he's not weak and that he can defend himself.

"Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom when I got lost." She smiled innocently.

The old man points at Korra. "Ah, using the old 'I had to pee' excuse I see! You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'! I'm taking you to security!"

"No, wait! I just got lost and-"

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! It's all right Toza," Both Korra and the old man turn to a young man. He has black hair smoothed back, green eyes, and a button nose. "She's with me."

Korra smiled and plays along quickly. "Yeah, I'm with him."

"So, you see, we're together."

"Well, not together together, more like friends."

"Right, friends." He points at his chest and clears his throat. "No, no, I didn't mean to imply."

"Oh, you implied it."

Toza raises his arms as he doesn't get into any more business between them. "Ah, I don't care what you are! I got work to do."

Toza walks away while wiping his forehead with the towel that hung around his neck. He throws it to the ground and loosens his left arm.

"Ooh, right this way, miss."

"I thank you, sir!" Korra lifts a hand to the side of her face and whispers to the young man. "Seriously, thanks." They both walk away from the gym, smiling broadly.

Meanwhile back at the island, Kanna headed toward Korra's room. As she slid the door open, she couldn't see her sister anywhere. Kanna even searched for her at the courtyard and at the training area. Suddenly she bumps into somebody.

"Watch where you're going, you ding-" She looks up to see Howl and blushed. "Howl, hi. Good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. What're you finding?"

"You mean who. Have you seen Korra? I couldn't find her anywhere."

"I did see her sneaking away to the pro-bending aren- Hey where you going?"

"I'm going to the pro-bending arena. Have a good night!" Kanna starts running towards the cliff until she dove into the water, hoping to get her sister out of trouble.

Later they both walk into the booth where pro-bending players get ready for the match. Korra glances around while the man smiles confidently.

"Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?"

Korra directs her gaze with her mouth falling open. There it was the entire pro-bending arena from inside. There's even the playing field and the stadium is packed with people. _It must a dream, right? I must be dreaming._

"Wow! Unbelievable! I never see anything like this. This place is even more amazing than I imagined!"

"Name's Bolin, by the way."

She kept looking around until she turns around to him and smiled at him. "Korra, it's nice to meet you Bolin." She then resumed her looking around.

Bolin grabs her by the shoulders and leads her to his teammate. "Come here, I want you to meet my brother-"

"Korra, come back home right now. I don't want to be in trouble with Tenzin like last time." Kanna opened the door with an angry face and shouted at Korra. Bolin and his brother were bewildered when they saw her.

"Come on Kanna, I just want to see one pro-bending matching. Please. It's like a one in a million chances that I will never get."

"Korra, why are you so stubborn? You're like one of apprentices I have to deal with at the police headquarters. You're at my wit's end."

"Please Kanna. Don't tell Tenzin on me. How about promises on letting me do your chores for the whole month?"

Kanna thought seriously about the deal; she did want to skip her chores. "No."

"What, you never pass up that kind of deal before."

"I'm an adult and I have responsibilities. So do you, Korra."

"You have to let me have some freedom. You're an adult and you're supposed to be having fun too."

"Fine Korra, just one match and we're going home."

Korra hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you." She then saw Bolin's brother walking towards the ring. He has his black hair upward and also has golden eyes. Korra pulled away from Kanna and points at him. "You're the guy I crashed into. I can't believe that you're that guy Mako from the radio."

Mako ignored Korra completely. "Come on, Bolin, we're up."

She looked to her outstretched hand. "Or I could meet him later." _What's his problem?_

"Yeah, sorry about that; my brother just gets real focused before a match." Bolin puts on his helmet and ties the strings. He shields his mouth with his hands and runs up to his team mates.

"Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. Not that I'll need it."

"Good luck." Korra strikes fist in the air. "Knock 'em out! Kanna, isn't it exciting?"

"It's really exciting." Kanna crossed her arms with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter Nine

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Major Pro-bending Here

All of the lights go off in the stadium. A spot over the ring is switched on. The announcer emerges from the center of the ring with one hand raised and the other holding a microphone. People were going wild with loud cheers.

"Introducing the Fire Ferrets!" He points and turns to the Fire Ferrets. A spotlight is shone above the said team.

"It's starting. I can't believe it." Korra shook her sister with excitement. "I hope that the Fire Ferrets win."

"Stop shaking me. I wouldn't be able to see the match."

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks."

The players all take on a fighting stance. As the bell is struck, the teams immediately start bending.

"And they're off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one!"

Bolin ducks under a fire blast while Mako fires one himself. Bolin then raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it to his opponent. The opposing team's firebender opponent destroys the disc with a quick fire arc from his hand. He retaliates with two blasts. The Fire Ferret's waterbender Hasook dives on the ground to avoid a fire blast. As he gets on his feet again, he pulls up water from the grate. He uses the water to block a fire blast but slides back because of the blast that hit him earlier.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark 'cool under fire' style!"

"So what's the goal of this match?"

"The goal is to simply knock the opposing team off the platform by using their own elements."

"That sounds simple." Kanna arches her brow and looks at her sister.

"It's not simple. You have to defend yourself while attacking the opponents. There are also rules and limits that you need to follow. It's not like you can knock them out that easily. Just watch the match."

"The Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!"

Bolin and Hasook quickly scramble on their feet. Mako directs his attention again to his opponents. He then jumps up and spins around his axis in the air, and he successfully avoids an earth disc and fire blast. As Mako lands, he is hit square in the chest by an earth disc. The impact of the disc pushes Mako's foot over it; the grate immediately lights up red and a horn blows.

"Can the teammate hang on to their zone one territory? Guess not! Mako's over the line! The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory!"

Korra clutched her head in despair and raises her fist. "Come on, Ferrets!"

"Tire those Tigerdillos out!"

The Tigerdillo's waterbending player directs a blast at Mako, but is blocked by Bolin's earth disc. Mako then jumps up and retaliates with a fire kick at the waterbender. The opposing player jumps over the fire blast and kicks an earth disc out of the way. It then hits Hasook, knocking him back to zone three.

"Looks like Hasook's in trouble! He's in zone three teetering over the drink!" Mako jumps over a quick water blast that's directing at his feet. The blast then travels on and hits Hasook; another earth disc and water bullet pushes him over the rim. Hasook then falls in the moat filled with water. "And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two!"

"So how do you know about pro-bending?"

"I just happen to come here when I get bored." Kanna averted her eyes away from the stadium.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me."

Both Mako and Bolin dodge an earth and water attack. Bolin then raises an earth disc, protecting himself against a water blast, but is being pushed back to zone three. Mako also lands in the third zone as well and a bell rings.

"Assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round."

"You were a probender. I knew it."

"I was not a probender who had her team won five times in the champ-" Kanna immediately covers her mouth. Korra gave a quick smirk. "You did not hear that from me."

"Round one goes to Golden Temple Tigerdillos!"

"Why didn't you tell me Kanna?"

"I didn't want to. It brings me bad memories coming here." Korra looks at her sister in the eye for a moment. "If I answer your question, would you not bother me with that subject?"

"Yes. Now tell me." Kanna gave a long sigh and looks at Korra.

"Now don't freak out. It all began when I came to Republic City eight years ago."

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance!" The Tigerdillos advanced to zone one."

The Tigerdillo's earthbender direct a disc at Hasook, but Hasook blocks it with his waterbending. Both Mako and Bolin attack the other team. Suddenly the speed slows down as Bolin knocks the earth disc at the other team. The Tigerdillo waterbender attacks with a water blast. As it left his hand, he's hit square in the chest by Bolin's earth disc. Mako punches two fire blasts and Hasook sends two water arcs straight at the Tigerdillos; the Tigerdillo's earthbending player is knocked to the ground.

"You had a criminal record?"

"No. It was just a couple of beatings on those triads. Howl was the rookie detective who kept a close eye on me." Korra tsked at Kanna. "Don't you tsk me, you're the one who caused the destruction and tried to evade the police."

"The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds! It's one apiece and it's still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round!"

A bell is struck and both team jump back. The Tigerdillo's waterbender raised some water and aims at Hasook who tumbles out of the way and quickly runs on to avoid another water blast. Hasook then arms himself with some water as the Tigerdillo's earthbender raises a disc.

Meanwhile Mako destroys the disc with a fire punch and Hasook shoot his water bullet. As Bolin launches an earth disc, Hasook gets hit by a water blast and crashes into Bolin.

"Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate!" Bolin looks shocked; the Tigerdillo earthbender raises and kicks away a disc. The disc knocks the tangled Hasook and Bolin off the field. They fall into the water and a buzzer sounds. "He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to- Oh, too late!"

Korra clutched her head in despair. "Oh no!"

"Come on Mako! Tire them out!"

"It's all up to Mako now! He's bobbing and weaving! He's weaving and bobbing! But he's not hitting back! If Mako's knocked out, the Ferrets' fabulous season is over!" Mako ducks under some water blasts, avoids a fire balls, and evades an earth discs. He stands at the rim of zone three and he gets into a fighting stance.

Korra's pulling her hair in suspense while Kanna leans in with her eyes wide open. _Please they have to win. They have to._

"He's dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out!" Mako avoids multiple fire blasts, earth discs, and water bullets with ease. He then punches a fire blast that vaporizes a water bullet and makes contact with Tigerdillo's waterbender, knocking him off the playing field. "And his plan is working! Han is in the pool! They've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive!"

"It's two on one!" Mako shoots multiple fire blasts and kicks, defending him while attacks with fire. Tigerdillo's firebender gets knocked back by a fire blast and is slammed against the back pole of the ropes and falls in the water. "Scratch that, it's one on one, and it's an earth and fire slugfest! There's so much smoke and dust from the fire that I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!"

Mako and Tigerdillo's earthbender kept attacking each other; Mako's fire blast destroys the earth discs in full flight and has the field covered in dust. He then shot a powerful fire arc in the dust cloud. The Tigerdillo's knocked back into his zone three. The earthbender raised a disc in front of him with a concentrated look until his eyes open wide. He sees Mako emerging from the smoke with a fire ball ready in his right fist. Mako uses the momentum of his descent to increase the power of his blast and knocks the Tigerdillo's earthbender of the playing field, plunging him down into the moat. The bell's struck multiple times, declaring the winner.

"It's a knockout! What a wingdinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!"

Korra looks at the playing field in awe; she smiles broadly. "I think I want to do pro-bending."

Kanna puts her hand behind her ear and spoke in a wistful way. "Do I hear the birds chirping and the bees buzzing? Oh yes I do because my sister wants to do probending."

"What, so I can't do pro-bending? How is it fair for you to pro-bend when I can't?"

"I'm just saying. Look I'm not trying to be Tenzin but if you want to probend, go for it."

"You're not going to stop me?"

"Nope, have fun with pro-bending."

"What have you done to my sister and where have you put her?" Kanna crossed her arms and looked at Korra with slanted eyes.

Korra turns around to see Bolin jumping back in the locker room.

"Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" Bolin holds one finger up, snaps his fingers, and takes off his helmet. "So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

Korra grabs him by his shirt's collar and playfully pushes Bolin backwards, making him stumble off to the side. "What did I think? What did I think?! That was amazing!"

"Nice job out there Fire Ferrets," Kanna clapped slowly but loud. "I never saw anything like it."

"Useless." Mako was irritated about the way Hasook almost cost the team the game.

"You guys were incredible out there!" Mako starts walking; Korra points at Mako. "Especially you, Mr. Hat trick!"

"Oh, you're still here?"

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Kanna pats her hand on Korra's back.

"Ooh!" Bolin chuckled and turns to Korra.

Korra then turns to Bolin and crosses her arms. "Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Ab-so-lutely!"

Mako unties his protective gear. "Right now? Come on, Bolin."

Bolin puts his hand besides his mouth "Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out." He then pensively puts his left hand to his chin.

"Won't be a problem," Korra crossed her arms slyly. "I'm actually an earthbender."

Bolin eyed Korra confusedly; he didn't understand what she meant when she just said that she's and earthbender. "I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring with your Water Tribe getup that you are a Water Tribe gal."

"No, you're right. I'm-" Kanna covered her mouth and scurries her to a corner.

"Are you crazy," whispered Kanna.

"I'm just telling them that I can bend more than one element."

"You nuts?! Those two do not need to be involved with your crazy shenanigans." Korra tilted her head down and her eyes are looking up, adding a small pout. "No, no. Not the puppy-dog face. Please don't do that."

Korra continued to pout until Kanna can't take it anymore. So she sighed in defeat, "Fine, but just for once." Korra smiled and hugged her tightly. "Can't- breathe."

She walked back to Bolin and spoke calmly, "So anyway, I can do a little bit of bending water, earth and fire."

Bolin held his hand to his chin "Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now."

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." Mako lowered his head while closing his eyes.

"I guess both of those are true, Genius." Kanna gives off her narrowed eyes and exhaled through her nose.

Bolin's eyes widen in shock; Mako has turned around to face Korra and Bolin. He turns to Mako, shielding his face from Korra with his hand while pointing at her "No way. The Avatar!"

"All right! Let's see what'cha got!"

Later they're at the gym with Bolin, now in casual clothing, and Korra in the gym with two piles of earth coins between them. You could see a net hanging on the other side of the gym as Korra decisively turns and raises her arm, an earth coin following her movement. She then knocks the coin away with her other hand and quickly repeats the movement, knocking two of the earth coins at a net and having them slam into the net. Korra's still standing in her solid earthbending stance with a smile on her face.

"That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck. Not so upright and flatfooted! Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then-" Bolin takes on a fighting stance, punching the air. He then quickly raises two coins and immediately sends them flying towards the net. "Pop. Pop!"

The two earth coins fly toward the net and nearly hit the exact same spot where Korra aimed hers. Korra stares at the net with her mouth open while Bolin turns to her with a broad smile gestures at the net; he's inviting her to give it another shot.

"Okay, let me try it again."

"Nice technique Mister Bolin. Your tactics aren't like a rookie at all."

"Thanks Miss-" Bolin extended his hand as Kanna shook on it.

"Kanna, I'm Korra's sister. It's nice to meet you Mister Bolin."

Korra jumps from side to side, and then she throws two coins at the net, mimicking Bolin's fast strikes.

"Wow! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this."

"Not bad." Korra turns around to see Mako leaning on the stairs. _That's too much sarcasm you put there._

"What does it take to impress this guy?"

"Korra, it's a complement. He is impressed anyway." Kanna looks at her with a blank face.

"What? I said 'not bad'. You know what, it's getting late." Korra pouts at him and Mako shakes his head. Mako saunters off with his hands in his pockets. "I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." He stops and glances back. "Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra. Miss Kanna."

Korra halfheartedly holds her hand up. "Yeah, been a real pleasure."

Mako then walks away, "See ya upstairs, bro."

"Upstairs? You guys live here?"

"Yup. In the attic. It's nothin' fancy, but we have some great views!"

"Wait, you guys are living at the attic now? Do you happen to know two guys by the names Howl and Rai? They used to live there."

"Of course I do, they coach us for the probending matches until they retired and things went easy for us after that. You know them?"

"I was a friend of theirs that's all."

"Wait, you were the Kanna! I can't believe it. The Lightning Dragons have the most championships won five times in a row. What happened; why did you guys quit?"

"I rather not talk about. It's something personal." Kanna rubs her head and averted her eyes.

"I see. So! Back to bending! Why don't you throw that combo one more time?"

Korra immediately hops up and down a bit before successfully throwing two coins away. The two coins hit the net and Korra smiles broadly at her success._If Kanna is able to pro-bend just like the old days, then maybe with a few pointers I could pro-bend like her._


	11. Chapter Ten

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Taking the Risks

The next day Korra continues her airbending practice. She's in her airbending clothes and seeing the airbending panels turn, she felt so unprepared but ready to go headfirst. She takes a deep breath and sports an annoyed, determined look. _Okay whatever you do, don't blow it. Don't blow it, Korra. You can do it. Just go headfirst toward the panels and you'll be fine. Don't blow it._

Korra begins to sprint towards the spinning gates. She manages to run inside the circle of gates, but she immediately gets hit by a spinning panel and is knocked around again like last time, grunting in pain. "Patience, Korra!"

She's then being thrown against more gates. As she's knocked to her knees, she loses her temper and bursts into a violent firebending tantrum and ends up burning and breaking most of the gates. Some of the gates are knocked out of their sockets and break in two or are burned down. Tenzin and his children are all gaping wide-eyed at Korra's outburst. Korra tries to catch her breath as she stands amidst the still burning and smoking debris of the ancient airbending tool. _Dang it, I told you not to blow it and look what you did; you burnt a historical treasure! Don't look now._

Korra looks up to see Tenzin closing his eyes in frustration, his cape flutters behind him. _You're in big trouble now. Tenzin's all furious. Better get ready for the fury._

"That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure! What- What is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay?" Korra slants her head in frustration. "It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me-"

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because," Korra points at Tenzin angrily. "You're a terrible teacher!"

Korra storms off angrily. Tenzin, Jinora and Ikki watch as she goes.

Meelo points a finger at Tenzin "Yeah! You're a terrible teacher, daddy!"

Tenzin, Jinora, and Ikki all calmly eye Meelo as he runs forward, kicking and throwing some of the burnt up wreckage, imitating Korra's tantrum, while growling and screaming. Tenzin bows his head dejectedly while Jinora and Ikki both hug him.

Tenzin, his children, and Kanna gathered in the dining room for dinner. Meelo and Ikki look rather bored while Jinora is reading a book, Kanna writing up a report for Chief Beifong, and Tenzin has his arms crossed while sporting an annoyed language. Then Pema enters carrying a tray of small dishes.

Pema puts down the tray on the table "Okay! Everyone here?" She looks around as she stood up "Wait. Where is Korra?"

"I think she might be in her room, Pema. I'll go get her." Kanna stood up with her report in her hand and left the room.

"Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl! I- I don't know how to get through to her!"

Tenzin closes his eyes and slants his head. Pema kneels beside Tenzin and places a hand on his shoulder. He then opens his eyes at the touch and glances at her.

"Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space."

Tenzin looks to Jinora and Ikki, hoping to his children wouldn't be like Korra. "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this!"

Jinora lowers her books slightly and glances over it to her father. " Her voice was emotionless as she spoke. "I will make no such promises." Jinora raises her book again and resumes her reading.

At the pro-bending arena, Korra walks down the hallway and opens the door to the player's booth. She sees Bolin sitting on the bench while Mako's leaning against the wall looking defeated.

"I didn't miss your match, did I? You guys look like you lost already."

"We might as well have." Bolin spoke first.

"Hasook's a no-good no-show!"

Korra turns around to see the refree opening the door. "You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified." He then left.

Bolin spoke in a bitter voice, knowing that they wouldn't make it anyway. "Well, there goes our shot at the tournament, and the winnings."

Korra points toward the other team in the room. "Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?"

"Nah, the rules say you can only compete on one team."

"Well then, how about me? I'm a top-notch waterbender, if I do say so myself."Korra places hand on chest. She then crosses her arms.

"But, you're the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending."

"No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there." _I wouldn't take any chances on Korra joining the team._

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyway I remember crashing into you the other day. I told you that the next we meet, I owe you a favor. So here I am to pay the favor." She then jabs her finger at Mako. "Now are you going to let me join or not?"

"Come Mako, just let her."

"Time's up. You in or out?"

"We're in!" _I decided to be on the team whether Mako agrees or not._

"We are?"

Bolin excitedly gets up while Korra runs toward the closet. "Yes!"

Mako points at Korra for objection. "Hey, I didn't agree to this!"

"You can thank me later." Korra opens the closet with the uniforms to get changed. "I promise not to let you down."

"This girl is crazy." _She better not be like Hasook or the team's going to be the laughing stock in town._

The Fire Ferrets take their places at the center line.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!" Korra fidgets at her outfit; it's way too big for her to fit. She then looks at the crowd. _Ok, big crowd. This is your chance. Don't blow it. Don't blow it. Don't blow it; don't you dare blow it. _

Both teams take on a fighting stance. Mako looks at Korra. "Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

"You got it, captain." Korra's helmet slips awkwardly but she soon adjusts it. _Let's do it._

"Players, are you ready?"The referee holds up his hand and blows his whistle. A bell signals the start of the match.

Korra smiles confidently and immediately conjures a powerful water blast with her foot. She then uses it to knock one of the opposing players over the side of the ring. The opposing firebender and earthbender player stare wide-eyed, seeing that their team mate was just knocked over the ropes. Mako grits his teeth and facepalms.

Korra runs around and waves her hands in the air to celebrate her move. "Woohoo! Man overboard!"

The refree blows his whistle and points his finger at Korra. "Fire Ferret waterbender, penalty! Move back one zone!"

"What? Why?"

Mako's frustrated, gesturing at the sides of the ring. "You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring! Not over the sides!"

Korra moves back one zone and the opposing waterbender rejoins his team mates. "Oh, whoops."

_Kanna didn't give me the details at all. Guess I was in a big rush after all. Oops._

"And we're back in action after that hiccup, but I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing."

The bell rings again and the teams immediately start attacking each other. Korra pulls up some water and fires it away. Suddenly she's immediately hit in the stomach by an earth coins and gets knocked back. Korra comes to a halt and jumps up to retaliate with a water blast shot by her feet, but she lands again on the metal grate.

The refree blows whistle and points at Korra again. "Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!"

"Urgh!" Korra's muttering toward the referee as she runs toward zone three. "I'll show you over the line!"

As Korra moves towards zone three, Mako and Bolin stands together; Mako's grinding his teeth and looks irritated in Korra's direction. When a bell rings for the end of round one, Mako closes his eyes and lowers his head in annoyance while Bolin twiddles his fingers in embarrassment. _We're doomed, really doomed._

"The Platypus Bears take round one! The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!" The bell rings again and the Platypus Bears immediately start attacking mostly on Korra.

Korra gets assaulted by all the elements of the other team. She used her waterbending to deflect Platypus Bears' water blast before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack but is she's slightly knocked back by the force of them. Korra quickly blocks another water blast with one of her own, but she kept being defensive all the time. Korra takes on a defensive stance as she sees the opposing fire and earthbender ready their attacks.

She can't take it anymore; she has no choice. Korra clenches her teeth and grunts with effort as she angrily raises two coins beneath her to protect herself against a triple water, fire, and earth combo.

"Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?"

The crowd gasps in shock and the Platypus Bears gaze at Korra in wonder. A whistle is blown.

Korra looks shocked over her shoulder and turns while looking around. "Foul! I- think."

Korra laughs awkwardly. She stops for a moment when her helmet slips over her eyes again before she resumes smiling broadly. Mako lowers his head and closes his eyes while sighing. _Yep we're doomed. We should have been disqualified in the first place._

Back at the Air Temple Island, the White Lotus Guards are listening to the game on the radio.

"Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but I-I think this replacement player could be- No, there's no way!"

Tenzin approaches their table. Kanna walks towards him with a worried face. "Did you find Korra in her room?"

"Nope, I checked everywhere. No sign of her."

"Pardon me, everyone; have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room."

"You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that?" One of the guards takes a sip of her drink and immediately spits it out over the guard opposite of her. Tenzin has his eyebrows twitch in anger and he slightly turns red as Kanna looks around with fear. Kanna then slap her forehead. _Dang it Korra, you have to be there!_

"I'll get her myself! Kanna, come along." Tenzin turns around with a gust of wind swirling some leaves around. Kanna drags herself as she looks back to see Howl looking at her with worry on his face. Then she turns away. _What else could go wrong?_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Trying Hard until We Win

"The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water!"

The Platypus Bears raise their hands in protest. "Aw!"

A bell rings so the teams can resume the match. The Platypus Bears' earthbender stomps the ground, raises an earth coin, and punches it away. The other Platypus Bears also direct their attacks in the same direction as the coin.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!"

Korra deflects the coins with a water whip along with deflecting the fire blast and water bullet. She then nimbly back flips under another coin and water attack before she crosses her arms before her face, protecting herself from a fire blast.

"They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it!"

The Platypus Bears begins to launch another wave of attacks. Korra's hit in the side by a fire blast, knocked out of balance by an earth coin in the stomach, and is thrown back by a water blast against the head. She bounces past the playing field and falls over the rim, tumbling into water.

"And she's in the drink."

Korra swims underwater toward the platform and emerges from the water. She takes a breather while she's at it. A shadow looms over her, so she looks up to see Tenzin and Kanna standing there; Tenzin has an angry expression on his face while Kanna twiddles her thumbs nervously.

"Oh, hey Tenzin, I thought you didn't like coming to these matches! Kanna, what are you doing here?" Korra chuckles nervously chuckles as she climbs out of the water, and stands before Tenzin and Kanna.

"Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let's go."

Tenzin turns and starts to walk away but halts at his tracks. "No! I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Tenzin slowly turns around. "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!"

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Maybe I don't even need it!"

"What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It's not optional!"

Korra gestures at the pro-bending playing field behind her. "No! This is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting!"

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra! When will you learn that?"

Korra promptly turns around. "I have a match to go finish.

Kanna grabs her sister's shoulder "Wait Korra, there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it Kanna? You're going to tell me that you're right."

"No I want to tell you something. Now listen carefully Korra, I know that you have been struggling with your training as the Avatar a lot. You have the world carried on your shoulder; it's a lot more responsibilities than being an officer or teacher. You never thought that you would get that chance to achieve airbending. Don't be scared Korra, there's always someone there to help you, to tell you everything's alright. You will never find yourself anywhere else but you will find yourself in you. Never give up, Korra. You're my sister and I'm so proud of you."

Korra hugs her sister as Kanna pats her on the shoulder. "Thanks Kanna. You always know what to say." She then walks away from Tenzin and Kanna to the nearby elevator.

"Go get them Platypus Bears."

"The Platypus Bears win round two!"

Korra stands on the platform, and it starts ascending. Tenzin and Kanna turn and exit the arena.

The six benders stand at their starting positions. The moment the bell rings, the Platypus Bears immediately start their offense.

"Round three! The Platypus Bears are out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers! They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue! And boy, does she need it!"

The opposing waterbender raises water from the grate in front of him and bends it away; he advances and repeats the attack. Bolin crosses his arms in front of his chest, defending himself against the first water attack. He then retaliates with by throwing an earth coin. But Bolin is forced to raise another coin in front of him, defending himself against the incoming second water blast.

Meanwhile the opposing firebender attacks Mako as Mako attempts to retaliate as unsuccessfully as his brother. The two opposing benders drive them into the corner of zone one against the railing. The brothers are being showered by water streams, forcing them to remain in the corner. The Platypus Bears kept launching their attacks.

The waterbender then directs one water blast after the other at Mako and Bolin, locking them in the corner, while Korra has to put up the defense from the fire and earth attacks constantly.

Tenzin heads down an exit. As the crowd cheers, he turns around seeing how Kanna kept looking at her sister, hoping for Korra to be okay. He then pays attention to Korra as she dodges an earth coin but is being frontally hit by a water blast. She's pushed into the second zone by the water blast as she catches an earth coins and throws it away. Tenzin sighs while covering his eyes with his hand. _This can not end well. _

"Looks like the Avatar's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short! She's been pushed back to zone three and the water's calling her name!"

Korra nearly falls over the edge of the arena. She's teetering over the rim while dodging an earth coin and regains her balance. _I can't lose now. There's only one option Korra. You need to do this._

"It's just a matter of time before- "

Korra takes on an airbender stance and begins to dodge the three opposing players' attacks in the method expected to surpass the fan obstacles in her airbending training; she changed direction at a moment's notice.

"Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!"

The opposing firebender looks annoyed by this sudden change; he and his team mates attack again. Korra nimbly dodges their attack; walking like an airbender would; she evades more attacks. Tenzin turned around with a surprised face.

"How about that; you did it Kanna, you finally got to her."

Kanna laid her hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "No Tenzin, we did."

The Platypus Bear team begins to look tired as their attacks miss their previous power. A water blast is traveling toward Mako and Bolin who ready them. But the water loses power and falls to the ground before reaching contact. This is the brothers' chance to take on the offense.

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!"

Mako and Bolin wasted no time to counter as Mako promptly begins attacking them with quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender. He's soon aided by his brother. The earthbender is pushed back by a coin and the waterbender is knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo. Korra spins rapidly around her axis, building up momentum to charge her water bullet.

The Platypus Bears are being hammered by the strong attacks of the Fire Ferrets. Mako direct three blasts at the other team and the waterbender got hit by every one of them. He's then knocked back several zones and plunges into the water.

The earthbender takes a hit by an earth coin, stumbling back. Several water and fire attacks pushed him back all the way into the water. The last remaining player gets hit by two water blasts and tumbles over the edge, falling into the water. The bell rang several times, declaring that the match is over and the Fire Ferrets win.

"Knockout!"

"Woohoo!" Tenzin points both index fingers at the arena and pumps his fists, jumping for joy. As he looks around, he noticed that the nearby spectators are all eying him. He quickly recovers his dignity by straightening his outfit and walks away with a solemn expression. Kanna smiled and follows Tenzin. _You did it Korra. You finally did it._

"The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I cannot believe it!"

Korra looks around joyfully. Bolin smiles as he poses and pretentiously puts his hand behind his ears to listen to the applause. She approaches him and they high-five each other.

"Ha. Ha. Ha, yeah! Yes!" Korra and Bolin smile broadly at Mako approaching towards them.

"Korra- What can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks- You are a natural."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves."

"And by the way, I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you. I should have recognized you from earlier."

"No problem city boy. I'm just glad to help." _Mako's not so bad after all._

Later that night at Air Temple Island as the moon perched high in the sky behind the tower, people are repairing the airbending gates. Korra approaches to Tenzin as he observes the Air Acolytes and Kanna placing new fans.

Tenzin glances back and turns. "I'm really sorry about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you."

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender!"

"Wait, you stayed and watched?"

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." They exchange smiles. Korra then looks at Kanna.

"Sorry about having you fix everything that I burnt."

"No problem, seeing how I always end up in trouble as always."

Korra begins to walk away but turns around and backs up a few paces while jogging in place. "I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice, bright and early. And, by the way, I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!" She starts jogging away while waving at Tenzin.

Tenzin's face takes on a look of unpleasant surprise and he sighs heavily while lowering his head. He then turns around to see Kanna complaining.

"Sure, have a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure and add fire on 'em."

"At least your sister is learning. She's just like you when you first came to Republic City."

"How could I not forget about it, Tenzin? She's like Dad, always going straight and stubborn."

At one of the towers of the pro-bending arena, Mako is sitting on the window ledge. He is gazing across the bay, staring at Air Temple Island. _There's something about Korra I couldn't even describe it._

Meanwhile Korra is at her window in Air Temple Island, looking at the arena. She rests her head on her hand while a pleased smile dons her face. _I can't believe it; I'm finally in the pro-bending league. Still I wonder about Mako. He's so familiar somehow. I better get back to sleep. Tomorrow's going to a brand new day._


	13. Chapter Twelve

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Morning is Evil

In the early morning at Air Temple Island, a telephone's ringing rent the air. Jinora came downstairs with the sleepy look in her eyes. She went into the kitchen and picked up the phone from the wall mount. "Hello, this is the Air Temple Island residence. To whom am I speaking to?"

Ikki also came downstairs, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Who is it?"

"Yes, I'll get Korra." She then covers the microphone with her hands and whispers to her sister. "Korra's got a phone call from a boy."

"A boy, Korra has a boyfriend! Who is it? What's his name?"

"His name is Mako and he said that he needs to call Korra for something. Can you wake Korra up?"

"I can't wake Korra up. You know how cranky she gets if anyone wakes her up too early. She's like a crazy cat person!"

"And that's why you're perfect for the job."

Ikki tiptoed quietly into a large building, which is the women's dormitory, and heads down the hallway. She then stops at Korra's room and slides the door open very quietly. When she opens the room, she sees sketches of people and sceneries pinned everywhere on the light-blue walls. Ikki then sees Korra sleeping on her side, snoring quietly. The sun rays peer through the window and looms over the matted floors. _It's even messier than Meelo's. It's time to wake the scary._

"Korra wake up! Someone named Mako called you." Ikki hid behind behind the door, hoping to be protected from Korra's fury. Instead Korra just got up with her eyes all squinted and drags herself out of the bed. She then left her room, leaving Ikki to follow her with excitement.

Korra and Ikki came inside and went into the kitchen. Jinora hands the phone to Korra and waited patiently to listen.

"Hello? Mako, do you know what time it is?" Korra paused for moment, listening to Mako. "You mean we have to practice right now? All right, don't get your pants in a bunch. I get it, good-bye."

She then placed the phone back to its original place and she had her forehead on the wall, groaning. "I hate mornings."

Jinora and Ikki giggled as they can't contain their excitement. "Korra has a boyfriend!"

Korra jerks back up as she heard this and shouted. "Mako's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend that's all." _Could this day get any worse?_

Later in the morning inside the arena's gym, Korra and the brothers in their training uniform, are practicing. She sees a large ball flying into the air and catches it. "What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is evil."

Korra then tossed the ball to Bolin. "We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym."

Bolin throws the ball to Mako, and he catches it. "And you're the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament. Deal with it." Mako then throws the ball to Korra.

Korra catches the ball as it was being thrown to her. _Did he just tell me to deal with it? I'll show him._ "You deal with it!"

So Korra aggressively tosses the ball back to Mako. The ball then hits him hard in the stomach, so hard that he's flung back and lands hard on his back. Korra stuck her tongue out, mocking him for a bit while Bolin covered his mouth while snickering at his brother.

She glances over her shoulder to see someone entering the gym. It was a man wearing a hat with a yellow tassel on top and a suit with a scheme of green. _Who's he?_

The man starts walking towards them and stops as he places his hand on Korra's shoulder. "There are my little hard-working street urchins. It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar."

"And you are- ?"

The man takes off his hat, introducing himself. "Butakha, I run this whole pro-bending shebang." He then puts his hat back on. Korra feels a bit annoyed so she walks away for the moment.

Buthakha takes a wad of cash out of his inner pocket and places it in the outstretched hand of an eager Mako.

He takes off his hat again. "Here are your winnings from the last match." Mako broadly grins as he's about to put the money away, but Butakha raises a finger.

"Ah. Ah. Ah, not so fast. First you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, gym and equipment rentals from last month-" Butakha begins to take some and took some more as he listed the debt Mako owes. Mako sadly looks at the money as he wants to put the rest away, but Butakha stops him again, taking some more money again.

"Rent on your apartment and a personal loan for groceries." Mako then looks at his nearly empty hand, looking dismayed, and Butakha takes the rest of the money._ Personal loan for groceries; I know who._

Mako glares accusingly at Bolin as a fire ferret climbs onto Bolin's shoulders. Bolin opens his arms innocently Rubs his stomach. "What? I'm a growing boy!"

"Oh and one, more, small item of business; The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot." Korra couldn't help but overhearing the debt the brother owes. I wish I could help them somehow, but what?

"Thirty thousand yuans," How are we supposed to pay when we don't have that much money? I think I have an idea.

"Sorry, kids. You have until the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament." Butakha puts a hand on Mako's shoulder.

Bolin feebly reaches after Butakha as he walks away. Korra walks up to them, seeing both brothers looking at the ground with sad expressions. They then glance at her.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?"

Korra pulls out her empty pockets; she just remembered that she gave the rest of the money to the children. "I used to have a hundred yuans from Howl. Then I gave it all to the children at the Central City Station. They need it the most, not me. I've never really needed money anyway. I've always had people taking care of me most of the time." Korra smiled softly.

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako picks up the ball on puts it in a bag.

"Korra's just trying to help out. Don't be harsh on her."

Korra felt somehow guilty about not having the money they needed. "I didn't mean. It's just, never mind."

"No, it's all right. It's just ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own." She noticed that his voice was lowered and became sad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." A tear dripped from her face but Korra wiped it off quickly. Just like me, they lost their parents. I really didn't know.

Mako picks up the bag with the training balls in it and zips it shut. He then slings it over his shoulder. "How are we gonna come up with the money besides the hundred yuans?"

Bolin squats down and holds up the fire ferret. "Oh, oh, I got it! I got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!"

Bolin excitedly and hopefully looks to Mako but sees both Mako and Korra looking down to Bolin with a 'you can't be serious' expression.

"Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas."

Pabu chitters softly as Bolin holds him close to him. "I was serious."

"Can I see Pabu? I never saw a fire ferret before in my entire life." Bolin hands Pabu to Korra and sees her smiled. Bolin immediately blushed when he saw her smile. _Korra's really- Man, I don't know what word I could use to describe her._

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out. I always do." Mako walks away and exits out of the gym.

Korra still held Pabu in her hands as she sees Mako leaving. She then looks at Bolin as he has a determined look on his face. _I wonder what Bolin's up to._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Routines Separated until Combined

…

We're here in Republic City to meet Sifu Katara and her family. I hope we don't mess up on our waterbending practice.

Mess up? The boat ride is boring me to boredom and I'm already bored.

That's what Nujalik would say. She's a bit cranky today. I wonder if the children there are nice. On the other hand, my sister would just be aching for a fight. It looks like we're here.

* * *

_(Found written on a notebook paper, stuffed in-between a wooden panel on the temple's wall.)_

After practice, Korra came back home to Air Temple Island and practiced her waterbending with her sister by the dock. They moved a single blob of water back and forth amongst each other in a circular motion. "Is it even hard to get thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot?"

"You have to pay that much?! Who told you that?"

"This guy named Butakha."

"You mean that guy with that funny-looking hat and a pot-belly Butakha?" Korra nodded. "That guy's the worse. You guys have a plan on how to get that much money?"

"I don't even know how. Mako says to leave it to him to get the money while Bolin wants to do circus tricks with his fire ferret Pabu to get it."

"Have you ever thought of sponsors?"

"Sponsors-" Korra shook her head 'no'. "You mean you can do that?"

"Any corporation could sponsor you. As long you have the right requirements and someone to hook you up to them."

"But they wouldn't sponsor us. We're just rookies." Korra tries to move the blob back to her sister and it ended up being splashed at Kanna instead.

"Korra-" Kanna was dripping wet from head to toe as Korra smiled awkward, mouthing the word 'oops.' "Let's get you to practice airbending while we're at it."

Meanwhile in Republic City at the center of Central City Station, Bolin's sat next to Zuko's monuement with a small bridge set up. He seems to be wearing a flashy jacket, red wristbands with golden adornments, and a fake mustache. Pabu on the other hand, is standing on a little can, wearing a bright lime green jacket. He excitedly speaks to the passersby while making wide motions with his arms. "See Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril, upside down!"

Pabu continues to clean himself by licking his paws. "Psst. Psst."

The fire ferret then jumps on the plank and starts walking across it on his front paws. Bolin softly cheers him on. "Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing."

Pabu flips off and finishes it all by landing on one front paw. "Ta da!"

Then someone was passing by and drops a coin in Bolin's cup. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You're too kind! Seriously, too kind! You can come back here and put money in this-"

Bolin shakes his cup first and his excitement vanishes. He hears that there is little money inside it, looks inside to see one golden coin in the can. "Okay, that's fine, that's fine; one yuan down, 29,999 to go." _How am I supposed to get thirty thousand yuans at this rate? We're doomed._

Suddenly Bolin sees a red car, the kind of car used by the one and only Triple Threat Triad, pulls up to him. The driver rolls down the window, revealing a slim young man of average height with dark-brown hair with two wavy bangs framing and partially covering his face's sides. He has light-blue eyes and thin dark eyebrows. He also sports a goatee at the chin and wore a simple yet flashy golden necklace.

"Hey Bolin, is that you?"

"Oh, hey there, Shady Shin."

He gets out of his car and walks toward Bolin. "Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad."

Bolin scratches his head, wondering if it's a comment or just sarcasm. "Uh, thanks."

"So listen. I got an offer for you. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle."

"Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told to stay away from the Triple Threats." Knowing about Mako, he knows that his brother wouldn't let him get in any trouble, especially with the Triple Threats.

"Pfuh, your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work. Nothing crooked."

Shady Shin reaches inside his pocket and tosses a wad of cash into Bolin's cup. Bolin stares at it with wide eyes and gasps in awe. He then shakes his head and gasps even louder while nearly sticking his head in the can. _That's a lot of money there. It could even pay for the championship. I'm in._

At the power plant, Mako's generating lightning and shoots it at the coil in front of him. There were also six firebenders standing next to each other, doing the same method as Mako.

Now the Republic City power plant is a company that provides electricity to the city. Electricity is transformed, stored, and distributed throughout Republic City. However to the employees especially those who a capable of generating lightning, it's a hard and thankless job.

Mako takes off his mask, sighs, and wipes his forehead. _This is even harder than it looks. I better pick up some dumplings on the way home._

Later Mako went up to the attic of the pro-bending arena, "Bo, I'm back!"

He shows the bag he was carrying and sags down exhaustedly on the couch. "Picked up your favorite dumplings! Hey, I found some work down at the power plant! Made some decent money!"

Mako then reaches inside the bag and ate a dumpling. He looks down at the empty apartment and calls with his mouth still full. "Bolin? You here, bro?

He glances around, looks over his shoulder, and sees Air Temple Island from the window. Mako stands up and walks toward the stairs and heads for Air Temple Island. _Huh, I bet the little lovebird is making a house call._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Remembering Things

At the Air Temple Island, Korra waits for Jinora and Ikki to start her practice at one side of the airbending gates. "Are you ready, Korra?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Jinora."

Jinora and Ikki then direct a gust of wind at the airbending gates, making them spin. _Go with the flow and you'll be fine. _Korra elegantly weaves her way through the spinning panels and spins around, avoiding every contact. "Good, light on your feet!"

She then spins out on the other side without being touched once by the gates and lands before Jinora and Ikki. Korra rests her hands on her knees to catch her breath out of exhaustion. The sisters smiled at Korra, seeing how Korra is able to go through the gates. "I did it! I'm so sore, can I have a break?"

"Who wants lychee juice?" Korra and the airbending sisters turned around to see Kanna holding a tray with lychee juice-filled cups.

"I do!" They rushed toward Kanna and grabbed the glasses off of the tray, drinking the lychee juices vigorously. Korra then looks to her left to see Howl, out of his uniform with his brown hair kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head, carrying a big package.

"What's in the package, Howl?"

"It's from your aunt and uncle. They wanted to give you guys something that belongs to your parents." Korra snatched the box from his hands, placed it on the ground, and opens it very quickly. Inside are a variety of weapons such as an axe, a battle club, a jawbone, and hand-carved ivory spears. There was even pelts of different animals; fox, wolf, buffalo yak, and even a polar leopard, a wolf-head helmet, ceremonial animal headdresses, a couple of dresses in beautiful patterns and in schemes of blue, and the ceremonial raccoon headpiece. But what interests Korra the most was a brown leather-bound book.

She opened it to see the pages all singed, torn, creased- not exactly pristine, but it survived. Korra thumbed one particularly blackened corner as she tilted the book back and forth, trying to get enough light to read while the sun sets. Notes have been scribbled on the margin, beside an entry about waterbending. The entry itself was written in the vaguest of terms and the pages were stopped right in the middle of the book; it was signed by the name Nujalik, her mom's name. _Mom, I miss you a lot._

"What do you have there?" Kanna glances at the book with curiousity and snatches out of Korra's hand. "Is that mom's journal?"

"I guess. Are you wearing the ceremonial raccoon headpiece?"

"What, I like it. Hey you two come here and take a look at this." Kanna gestures her hand 'Come here' to Jinora and Ikki. The sisters looked inside with excited faces and pulled out the polar leopard pelt.

"They look beautiful. Gran Gran told us a lot about her adventures and I really like listening to them." Jinora and Ikki suddenly lean a bit to their left to look behind her. Jinora jumps next to Ikki to have a better view. "Ooh, he's cute. Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?"

Korra looked wide-eyed at the girls and then glances back to see Mako walking up the stairs and towards them. She then glares at the sisters with embarrassment written all over her face. "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" _I don't like him. And why is he even here?_

She quickly raises the earth underneath the sisters and catapults them in the air. Jinora and Ikki softly land behind her, giggling. Korra turns around to face Mako as he pulls up to her; she clears her throat. _Try to act cool Korra._ "Oh. Hey, Mako. What's up?"

"You seen Bolin?"

Korra glances from to the side. _Did something happen to Bolin? _"Nice to see you too and no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

Mako shakes his head, looks to his right, and sighs. "I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later."

_He can't just leave. I want to help him. _Korra walks after Mako and said, "I could, uh- help you look for him." Mako raises his hand to brush her off.

"Nah, I got it." Korra grabbed his arm gently.

"Hey, cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?"

"My best friend. And a great tracker."

…

The morning of the day we started our training Senna woke me up by shouting in my ear. I hated when she does this. She then started asking me:

Are you excited?

About waterbending, I guess yes.

Do you miss mom and dad?

I feel homesick but you're here.

It was one of those talks we would share whenever we wake up in the morning. Meeting new people was scary, but I have made two new friends here: Sifu Katara and Tenzin.

* * *

_(Found written on a paper coffee cup, stuffed inside a punching bag, pro-bending arena)_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Finding Bolin

At night Mako and Korra rode on Naga through the streets of Republic City, searching for Bolin. "Your best friend is a- polar bear dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy. By the way Naga's really sorry about crashing into you the other day."

"It's alright Naga. You didn't mean to." Mako and Korra smiled as they continued riding through the streets of Republic City. Then they arrived at Central City Station; it was crowded with people walking by. Naga pulls up at the base of the statue of Fire Lord Zuko holding up a flame. Mako and Korra looked around; they got off of Naga and walk up to some kids pushing each other around and laughing. It's those kids again; at least they're okay.

"Well, this is his usual hangout. Any of you guys seen my brother around here today?"

"Perhaps; my memory's a little-'foggy'. Maybe you can help 'clear it up'. A boy held out his hand to Mako. Korra noticed that his clothes were a little dirty with a stain on his open-faded green vest. One of his shoes has a hole in it, showing some of his toes. The sleeves of his faded-red shirt were rolled up, and he's wearing a newsboy cap with a red tassel on it.

"You're good, Skoochy. A real pro." Mako gives Skoochy a yuan from his pocket.

Korra felt a tug on her leather wrap and sees a girl looking at her. She was in the same height as Ikki is, wears mismatched socks, and her hair is worn in two braids. "Can I pet your polar bear-dog?"

"Of course you can. She won't bite." The little girl gingerly reaches out and runs a hand over Naga's white fur. Korra kept listening to Skoochy giving Mako the information he needs about his brother. _Mako has to pay by yuans to get information about Bolin. How do these kids survive? Has anyone help them or do they ignore them?_

"Yeah, I've seen him."

"When?"

"About noon."

"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus. And then-" Another yuan was given to Skoochy.

"And then what? Why did he leave?"

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!" Skoochy then takes off with his friends. _What's Bolin doing with Shady Shin? I told him to stay away from the Triple Threat._

The little girl waved good-bye to Korra and follows Skoochy and his friends. "What's he talking about?"

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing. And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it."

Later Mako and Korra, back on Naga, were waiting for a train to pass. As the train passes, they took off. "So where are we headed?"

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up wit-" Naga starts to run faster, jerking the reins. Korra didn't know what Naga's chasing but she knows that she can trust her. "Whoa Naga!"

"That's Pabu!" Mako sees Pabu running down a street and then up a street light. Naga tries to get Pabu; Korra thought Naga's going to eat him, so she pulls on the reins.

"No Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack." Naga and Pabu touch noses; Pabu jumps onto Naga and climbs onto Mako's shoulder.

"We gotta hurry."

Outside the Triple Threat Triad headquarters, Mako approaches the door cautiously with Pabu still on his shoulders. "Something's not right. There's usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious.

Mako peers into the door window and signals to Korra that it's safe. Korra kicks down the door with brute force and they walk in. _Couldn't he just kick the door open? Dork._

They see the building is strangely empty and the furniture is broken. _That explains everything. _"Bolin, you in here?"

Suddenly Mako and Korra hear a truck's engine outside, and they ran out to see a truck pulling away from the building with its back doors open. They see inside the truck Bolin and Shady Shin, both tied down and gagged; a masked individual closes the doors.

"Bolin!" Mako and Korra started to run after the vehicle, but some masked fighters were riding on motorcycles and throw green smoke grenades at them.

"Naga, come! Let Bolin go!" Naga came racing to Korra, and Korra jumps onto her. Mako joins in, and they pursue Bolin's kidnappers. Mako sends a fire blast at the masked motorcyclists but they swerve to avoid the blasts. Korra then uses earthbending by raising part of the earth so it can disrupt the motorcyclist's path, but the motorcyclist lands the jump perfectly. As they reach to an open area, two motorcyclists stop and turn back, leaving the vehicle to go ahead of them.

One of them flings a bola to tie up Naga's legs, causing Mako and Korra to fall off of her. Korra begins to aim her fire blasts at the female fighter but the fighter avoids her firebending blasts and hits the pressure points with quick jabs and punches on Korra's side to her arm. Korra still continues to fire blasts at the fighter with her other arm.

Mako on the other hand, is fighting the other masked individual and lost his bending in one of his arms. Both masked fighters finish their chi-blocking on Mako and Korra and kick them onto the ground. The two masked individuals draw closer closer to them, flailing bolas. Korra looks at them with fear and closes her eyes shut, hoping everything blows over. _Please Naga, please help us._

Suddenly Naga charges them away and roars; Pabu jumps off Naga and squeaks at them. The two masked individuals look at each other and jump away, threw green smoke grenades, and rode off on their motorcycles. Naga helps Korra get up and Pabu jumps onto Mako's shoulder. Korra tries moving her arm to bend. "I can't bend. I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon? You mean that anti-bending guy with a mask?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists."

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!

Korra puts her hand on his shoulder, calming him down. "Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that." Korra and Mako rode on Naga, searching the streets for Bolin. They looked everywhere for Bolin but no sign of him. As they continued searching for Bolin, Naga starts to get tired, panting for a breather.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him."

"We've got to keep looking. But where?"

"I've got an idea!" Korra pulls Naga's reins to get her moving again. They headed to Republic City Park where Naga takes a drink at the water fountain. Pabu climbs on top of Naga's head and takes a drink too. Korra and Mako sat by the fountain. "The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protestor over there." She points to the table far from them.

"You think they'll know where Bolin is?"

"It's our only lead right now." Korra then led Naga to a huge tree and Naga lied down on her belly, sleeping. Korra sat down next to Naga. She pats the grass, suggesting Mako to sit and he did. As they sat down, Korra beginning to feel nervous while Mako crossed his and sat still.

"So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?"

"Well, we- we used to do some work for them back in the day."

"What? Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. It must have been really hard." She paused for a moment. Then she asked, "Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

"They were mugged, by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

"Mako-" _That's awful. Mako's parents were cut down in front of him when he was eight. He must've been traumatized after all these years. Kind of like Kanna was. _

"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him-" Mako touches his red scarf and puts it closer to his face.

"That scarf you've been touching, did it belong to your parents?"

"This scarf, it belongs to my father. He gave it to me on my birthday. It's all I have left of him, and it kept me safe."

"I see." Korra looks at her wristbands then at her arm band. "These wristbands were my mother's and the armband belongs to my father."

"They must be worried about you." Korra averted her eyes away from Mako, not wanting him to see her tears dripping down her face. "Korra, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Hey do you smell that?" She smelled some pork buns from the distance. Korra then sees a vendor with them. She walks towards it and bought two for her and Mako with the money Kanna gave to her before they began to search for Bolin. "You should eat. We have been searching for Bolin all nigh so we need to retain some energy we have left."

She hands Mako a steamed pork bun. "Thanks."

They begin eating. Being in the park made Korra remember the time when her parents took her and her sister to this very same park, eating pork buns and feeding turtleducks. Korra was little back then; she almost fell into the pond but her father caught her just in time. They laughed and her mother wiped the crumbs off of Korra's face. Kanna placed a flower crown on Korra with a smile on her face.

"What do you think about the park?"

"It's so big Mommy! Can we come here again?"

"Of course we can." Her father hugs Korra. "And we could convince Kanna to fish here."

"But isn't it illegal to do that here?" _Kanna always worry too much._

"It's just catch and release. No problem."

"Dad's the greatest dad ever. Korra hugs her dad back with a smile on her face."

Korra has tears dripping from her eyes. Remembering it always made her cry. Mako noticed them. "What's wrong now?"

Korra immediately wiped her tears and stuffed her mouth with the rest of her bun. Mako smiled and chuckled, "You're a little weird."

"Oh so you can smile!"

"You didn't see that. Crazy girl," he muttered. Korra laughed while Mako averted his eyes from Korra with embarrassment. _She didn't want to talk about it. I understand that._


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

The Rally

Korra was at Central City Station; there were lanterns hung by the wire and people seem to be wearing beautiful clothing of silk that shines from the lit lanterns. She remembers where she is; she was with Howl when she was nine for the Star Festival. Korra sees Howl running towards her with his hair a bit longer, no longer spiky. He was wearing a navy cotton robe with three white wavy horizontal lines at the bottom and a black sash around. Didn't Kanna say she was going to meet us here by the statue?

Korra then noticed two boys, a little far from her left. One of them was wearing a red scarf similar to Mako's. Their hair was ruffled and their clothes had some patches and tears, but Korra didn't mind. She wondered if they'll play with her.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" Where's the shouting coming from?

Korra began to wake up from her memory. She first sees the sun shining through the tree branches with her eyes squinted. _It's morning already? How long was I asleep?_

Next she sees the protestor on his platform, shouting into his megaphone. _There's the loud-talking protestor; at least he has some reason to go wake up early in the morning. Wait, I'm leaning on something or someone. I know that I'm leaning on Naga, but who's leaning on me and who am I leaning on? On the count of three, one. Two. Three._

Korra turns around to her left and sees Mako leaning next to her. They woke up and scramble away from each other out of embarrassment. I was leaning onto Mako! _Oh no, my cheeks are burning red as we know it. Oh no, I'm falling for him, I like him. I hope he doesn't notice. Think of something quick._

She points to the protestor in front of them. "That's the guy"

"Non-benders of Republic City, Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the-" He sees Korra walking up to the podium and points at her. "It's you again! You may have fooled the people with your false philosophy, Avatar, but you cannot silence me!"

Korra swats away the megaphone away from his hand, breaking it into pieces as it falls onto the ground. "Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." Korra raises her and stomps it on the ground, raising a small part of the earth. It threw the platform up into the air, knocking him off. Leaflets with a picture of Amon are thrown into the air and rain down upon them. The protestor starts to pick up the leaflets and Mako grabs one out of the air.

"'Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o' clock'. What's this 'Revelation'?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!"

She grabs the protestor's shirt and lifts him up off the ground. "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it. You'll be responsible if you don't tell us."

"No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?"

They heard a whistle in the distance and saw a guard coming toward them. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"The Avatar's oppressing us. Help!" Korra lets go of him, leaving him on the ground. "Let's go before we get in trouble."

Korra and Mako run over to Naga while Mako snatching up a handful of leaflets before vaulting on.

Later they're sitting at Central City Station bus stop, looking at the leaflets. "Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?"

"Probably because they didn't want just anybody waltzing into their big 'Revelation', whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden on here somehow. Look at the backs. There are four different images." Mako grabs two leaflets and observes them very closely.

Korra takes one of the leaflets and sees a city map at her left. She noticed that they look similar to each other. "It's a puzzle. That explains the different pictures."

"Yeah, of a map! Bingo. That must be where it's going down." He takes four leaflets and compares them to a city map. It matches the red dot on the back of the leaflets to the map.

It's night at a small factory where a group of people are walking inside a building. "This is the place."

Mako puts on a hat to fit his disguise outfit and Korra puts on a flapper hat. He took off his scarf and wraps it around Korra's neck. "Why are you giving me your scarf?"

"You might need it for safety." She has a pink blush on her cheeks but Mako didn't notice.

As they walk toward the entrance, Korra got scared and grabbed Mako's arm."What are you doing?"

"Sorry, it's just a habit. I'll let go if you want."

Korra was about to let go of his arm when he stopped her. "It's fine."

When they reached toward the entrance, they were stopped by the doorman. "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh- invitation?" The doorman looks suspiciously at Korra and Mako.

Mako takes a leaflet out of his pocket and shows it to the doorman. "You mean, this one?"

The doorman takes the leaflet and made a welcoming gesture to them, "The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sister."

Mako and Korra walk into the meeting and sees a huge crowd that almost filled up the whole room.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place. Keep your eyes out for Bolin."

Korra and Mako find a spot in the crowd and sees the lights illuminating the stage.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior- Amon!"

Amon emerges from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of Equalists behind him. The crowd cheers as Amon walks up to the microphone.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

Korra and Mako exchange a glance. That was the reason why he created the Equalist movement. A lot of people have suffered because of the benders.

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era." The crowd booed at the word 'Avatar' In the audience, Korra became worried. No, that's not true. I never wanted this to happen. Is that what they think of me?

"But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, "What is the Revelation?' You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently." The audience gasps.

Korra's eyes widen in realization, "That's impossible. There's no way. Only the Avatar knows that."

"That guy is crazy."

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad. One of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." The crowd booed as an Equalist guard leads the tied up man onto the stage.

"Ah, boo yourself!" Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage. Korra sees the fourth bender coming out, noticing right away as Bolin.

"Bolin's up there. Amon can't do this; it's not right. We have to save him." As Korra walks toward the stage, Mako grabs her hand.

"Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this."

"Then come up with a game plan, 'Team Captain'. I don't want Bolin to get hurt." She continues to see the commotion on stage.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." The Equalist guard takes off the rope binding off of Lightning Bolt Zolt.

"You gonna regret doing that, pal." Lightning Bolt Zolt sends multiple rounds of fire blasts at Amon. However, Amon dodges every attack and gets closer to Zolt. Zolt sends lightning at Amon but Amon grabs Zolt's firebending hand and twists it around so he can only attack from the behind.

Amon puts his hand on Zolt's forehead and the lightning blast changes into a fire blast and stops entirely. He lets go of Zolt, having Zolt collapsed onto the ground afterwards. Zolt attempts to blast fire at Amon, but no fire came out of his hands. The audience gasped at this revelation. Korra couldn't believe it. How am I supposed to stop him when he's able to take away anyone's bending away?

"Wha- What'd you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun." The crowd cheered as the Equalist guard releases the second captured bender, Shady Shin. Korra looks back to Mako.

"Have any ideas?"

"I think so, see those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you can get some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck out of here." They looks toward the machines on the walls. She knows what to do now.

"Works for me. Mako, good luck and be safe."

"You, too." They both shook hands and walk away from each other. It's time to rescue Bolin and come home safe and sound.

Korra walks into a hallway filled with machines. She then sees a red wheel and turns it clockwise, creating one air leak. It's not enough. She turns another knob next to it. "Hey you!"

She turns around to see the doorman. "Is there a problem, my brother?"

"What are you doing back here?"

"Uh- looking for the bathroom?" Korra smiled.

The doorman takes out a wrench and attacks Korra. She evaded his attacks and made him hit the pipes. Korra then uses Mako's scarf to use the doorman's weight against him and throws him into the machinery. Suddenly steam fills the room. "Thanks. This should be enough."

Korra begins to waterbend the steam to the meeting. As steam fills the entire room, the crowd were thrown into a panic and Amon backs away from the fight for now. Meanwhile An Equalist henchman tries to grab Bolin, but Mako throws the Equalist away.

"Bolin, you all right?"

"Yes! Mako! I love you!" Bolin attempts to hug his brother, but Mako stops him and drags him off into the steam. The two brothers then find an exit balcony and start climbing down a ladder. However, an Equalist fighter and the masked man follow them, and the masked man uses two electrified kali sticks and electrocute the ladder. Both Mako and Bolin scream in shock and fell down hard onto the ground.

The masked man jumps down from the balcony and attacks Mako first, but Bolin stops the attack by raising blocks from the ground. The masked man dodges them and jabs Bolin with the two electrified kali sticks until Bolin falls to the ground. Mako jumps in with multiple flaming kick slices, but gets electrocuted into unconsciousness.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." Suddenly a pillar of rock thrusts the masked man against the building and onto the ground. As he tries to stand up, he sees Korra standing there with a determined look on her face, and he then collapses.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet and don't you dare hurt my friends. Naga!" Naga jumps from behind a building while Korra helps Mako up to his feet. She then sees more Equalist fighters storming into the area from the balcony. Bolin screams and Naga picks him up in her teeth by the back of his shirt and drags him off.

"Stop- I want- to be- on- your back- please!"

Back at Air Temple Island, Tenzin's talking with members of the Order of the White Lotus until he sees Korra running up to him. "Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you all right? Korra, what happened? Did you find your friend?"

Korra shook her 'no'; she didn't know what to do. "Yes, but, I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon."

"What?"

"He can take people's bending away. For good."

"That's- that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it."

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

Korra heads to the women's dormitory and into her room. She sees her mother's journal on her desk and began writing in it. Today was not one of those days anymore. Amon has shown everyone that he can take bending away. What am I suppose to do? I'm so confused. If only you were here to help me.

…

I wish for everyone to live in peace with each other and for me to be with my friends and family for a long time.

* * *

_(Found written on a light-blue slip of paper in the crevices of Toph's statue at the police headquarter)_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Nightmare

Korra's sleeping in her room when suddenly an Equalist chi blocker breaks in through the window while two more break in through the door. Korra gets up and kicks flames through the air. The chi blockers dodge her attacks and came towards her, but Korra blasts two shots of fire at them, keeping them away from her. However the chi blockers avoided her attacks and one of them leaps into the air, trying to kick Korra in the head. She blocks the hit with her arm and blasts several fire breaths at them. As Korra keeps the two chi blockers away, the other one somersault and quick jabs the pressure points on her side and kicks her to the ground, having her on her knees. She looks up to see Amon walking towards her.

"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing." His hand reaches towards Korra. This is just a dream, just a dream. Wake up!

Korra woke up with a scream, beads of sweat ran down her face, and she gasps for air. Her hair was draped around her. She looks at Naga as Naga licks her left hand before resting her head on Korra's lap.

"It's- it's alright, Naga. I just had a bad dream." Korra rests her head in her arms as they rest on top of Naga's head, petting her. Tears drizzled from her face and onto Naga. "It's so scary Naga. I don't know what to do."

Korra continued to sleep for a moment but was woken by a sudden shout. "Whoohoo!"

Tenzin, his family, Korra and Kanna ran outside to see a ship at the pier. Then they look up to see a girl with her glider flying high in the sky. She swoops in for a landing. She was wearing a yellow thin shirt with an orange mandarin collar and elbow-length sleeves. Her skirt was plain yellow with an orange belt at the top. Delicate strips of orange fabric circled her slender wrists. Her black inky hair is in a bob that frames her porcelain face; her bangs were pushed back, revealing a blue arrow tattoo on her forehead.

She hugged Tenzin. "Hey Sifu Tenzin, it's nice to see you." She then hugged Pema and the children.

"Ari, it's good to see you. You too, Rai. Sun." Two people about Kanna's age got off with luggage in their hands. A polar leopard leapt towards Kanna, licking all over Kanna's face. It then licks on Korra's face.

"It's good to see you too, Sesi." Sesi sees Naga and they both began to chase each other.

"Sun, put on your shoes. For goodness sake's, people are breathing here!" Rai is a lean-built man of average height and complete with a sun-kissed skin and dark green eyes. He has more defined facial features, a small goatee below his mouth and slightly longer hair, with some messy strands covering his forehead and others jutting upwards from the top of his head. His left side of the face has two scars that cross each other on his cheek.

"I don't care. You really do miss your sister that much." Sun was strong, mistaken for a man due to her being lean-built and her short spiky hair. She's in an ornate-armored green kimono, saying that she's a Kyoshi warrior not to be messed with. "Sura and Koda are not here, but they'll come."

"Let's talk in the morning. I have a meeting tomorrow. You three know where you all sleep, right?"

"We got it." As soon Tenzin and his family got back inside, Kanna's friends introduced themselves. "My name is Ari. This is Rai and Sun. We're your sister's friends. She talks a lot about you."

"She does, does she?" Korra looks at her sister with a smirk. She then pats her sister on the back. "That explains the extended mails you would send to me over the years."

"It's time to hit the hay. See you in the morning, you two." They all left except for Korra and Kanna.

"I heard you screamed. Did you have a nightmare?"

"No I didn't. I don't even want to talk about it." Korra averted her eyes from Kanna.

"Korra, we're sisters. We're supposed to tell each other our secrets and promise to keep them onto the end. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, nothing. Now good night." Korra went back to her room. Kanna stands at the dock, gazing at Aang Memorial Island with a worried look.

"Aang, if you're still here with us, I need your help. Korra keeps on putting that brave mask of hers. She wouldn't admit she's scared. I don't know what to do."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Airbending Practice

At the airbending area, Ari and Korra are practicing some airbending movements with circular hand motions. "I always thought that all future airbenders descend from Aang. How come you can do airbending?"

"Not all airbenders are born to airbenders. Some are born because the world's balance is restored."

"Did Tenzin know?"

"Yes, he was surprised when he found out. I was your age when I ran away from home."

"What was your reason?"

Ari stopped and took a deep breath. "I have a father who was a crime lord. He did everything he can to control Republic City. I used to do his dirty work for him. My brother Koda on the other hand, decided to work with the United Forces. I hated my father for controlling me with his strings. He blamed me for everything, starting with my mother's death. I never talked to him since."

"I see. That's rough. Should we take a break?" She noticed the sadness when Ari spoke. _It must have been hard for Ari; she has a terrible father who wouldn't even care about her. I can't even imagine that kind of life._

"We should." They took seats on the stairs leading to the training platform. Ari untied Korra's hair and combed her hair with a whale tooth comb that was placed in the loose shorts' pocket.

"Was it painful getting those tattoos?" Korra looks at the blue arrows on her arms.

"It was but I have gotten used to them." She then sees Meelo scurried over and plopped down onto the steps beside Ari. "Hey there Meelo."

"Are you guys trying to be the leaf?"

"I guess we are." Ari smiled as she patted Meelo's shoulder and called him "Cabbage Head'.

Ari stops combing. "Have you ever heard the word 'jing'?"

"Tenzin told me a little about it. There are three types of jing, right? They're positive, negative, and neutral jing?"

"That's right; airbending excercises the negative jing. When I was your age, it was hard for me not to resort to violence. Tenzin taught me that the Air Nomad's philosophy is that all life is sacred, and that fighting is only used as a last resort, if and only if conflict cannot be avoided."

"How could I just avoid a situation that could be resolved easily?"

Ari pats Meelo on the shoulder. "I'll show you. Go get Howl for me. He's right there." She then points at Howl in his casual clothing and a black tuque on his head, some of his hair's showing.

Meelo came towards Howl, dragging him in Ari's direction. "How is Howl going to help? Howl stands in the center of the platform with Meelo climbing on him. Ari got up from her seat and went towards them.

"I'm king of the world."

"Come down King Meelo. Go sit next to Korra." Ari takes Meelo of his shoulders and into her arms. Meelo nimbly pushes off on Ari's hand and somersaults above her head, landing on the ground behind her. He then quickly dashes out of there and took his seat next to Korra. "Now Howl, try to attack me. Don't go easy on me."

Howl assumes a fighting stance and fires a blast at Ari, but she avoided the attack with ease. Howl fires again, and she ducks it again. Ari manages to roll over directly behind him and stays behind Howl by circle-walking. He spins around as he attempts to land a blow.  
However, Ari catches his flames in a current of air. After extinguishing another one of his attacks, Ari uses Howl as a stepping stone and pushes herself off against his head and creates a revolving ball of wind, called the air scooter, in midair. She then rides it around the platform as Howl resumes attacking her with fire blasts.

She avoids his repeated fire blasts, but Howl manages to dissipate the air scooter by shattering it with a flame arc. Ari gets thrown into the bamboo forest when her air scooter disappears.

"Ari!" Korra tries to get up but Meelo stopped her by clutching her pants.

"Ari's okay. She knows her smarts." Korra continues to look at the fight. How Ari fights, it's like Howl was fighting against the wind.

Ari flew out of the bamboo forest and grabs the tapestry off its hooks from the laundry dryline and wraps it around Howl's body, tangling him momentarily. Ari was able to grab her glider from the stairs, and she turns around to face her opponent, pointing the end of the staff at Howl as he destroys the tapestry with a burst of flames. Howl assumes his fighting stance while Ari looks at him with alarm. She uses a gust of wind unraveling from her staff. to propel the mat towards Howl, and it slams into Howl. The mat sends him colliding into the wall, before falling onto the mat itself. Ari propels the mat again to the right and sends Howl slamming into the paper door; he made a big hole revealing Tenzin and Kanna standing there in shock.

"Ari!" Tenzin's voice boomed like thunder across the courtyard.

"Yes Tenzin?" She has a nervous look on her face; sweat drips down her face.

"Why did you propel him into the door with your airbending?" The man asked staring her down.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "She was asking for a few pointers and I want to teach her what I know from you. I saw no harm in teaching her a few moves suitable for supervision such as myself and other capable people."

She scratched the back of her head. The father turned to Korra, who was looking up at him with wide eyes. "And what do you have to say for yourself?" Tenzin asked stroking his beard.

"I understand what she was teaching me. She was able to teach me just like you taught me."

"And last time you were teaching my son advanced airbending."

"Ari teaches me to the best of her smarts! Meelo nodded, running towards Ari and clutches her pants. "And she makes sure I don't get hurt!"

Popping out from behind her, Meelo juts his elbow out more than necessary. Screeching, he flew around the two in a perfect little tornado. Tenzin took in his youngest child's excitement and Ari's ashamed face. Clapping her on the shoulder, he congratulated her.

"He never wants to listen, keep up whatever you're doing. And how would you like to help me train Korra?"

"I would love to!" She propels upwards in a circular motion out of excitement and lands gently like a feather. Tenzin walks away and Meelo follows him.

"So is Howl okay?"

"I'm fine Korra." Howl groans as Kanna helps him getting up onto his feet and looks at the door. "Now I have to fix it again. Thanks a lot Ari."

"No problem. Didn't you have something to say to Kanna while you're at it."

"Tell me what?" Kanna blushes as she stares at Howl with wide eyes.

"I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner. Tomorrow night, eight o' clock, Kuang's Cuisine."

"Kuang's Cuisine? Sure, you'll pick me up at the pier right?"

"It would be an honor. So- it's a date?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. I'll see you then." As she watches Howl walking away with a grin on his face, Kanna looks at Ari and Korra with suspicion. "What?"

Korra nudges her sister on the shoulder with her elbow. "I knew you two have crushes toward each other."

"They did but they're too shy about it." Ari began to make smooching noises. "Smoochy. Smoochy. Someone's in love."

Kanna averted her eyes with more blush rising on her cheeks from them as they clutch onto their stomachs, laughing. "Shut up."

…

So Adlartok, he looks handsome.

Senna, He's so frustrating. Him and his prejudice ways from the North.

So, I think you two were meant to be.

But we argue constantly, I wish to never to speak or see him.

You never know Nujalik, you never know.

Better finish the note before Bumi starts making fun of me.

* * *

_(Found written on a crumpled notebook paper in the bamboo forest)_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Meeting the Big Shot

…

Judging a person does not define who they are. It defines who you are.

To be beautiful means to be you. You don't need to be accepted by others. You need to accept yourself.

* * *

_(Found written on a napkin under one of the tables, Kuang's cuisine)_

Later at night on Air Temple Island, light happy music plays on the radio as Korra practices the airbending stances Ari taught her. Suddenly the music becomes static, and Korra hears Amon's voice instead.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you've heard the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear." Sweat drips down Korra's face.

The radio was turned off, and she sees Kanna standing there. "Korra, it's okay to be afraid."

"I know, but I'm afraid that my bending will be taken away."

"Are you crazy? What's with the crazy talk coming out of your mouth? Bending is a gift; it may be a part of you but what matters is your personality. Your headstrongness. The hope you give to the people. That is all you. That's what makes you the Avatar."

"Let's just hope you're right. Where are you heading?"

"Ari's taking me to shopping. Apparently she's planning to give me the best makeover." Ari took Kanna by the hand and drags her off. "See you later Korra."

Korra waved her sister goodbye, but she has a look of worry. _I'm still unsure about myself._

The next day at sunset on Air Temple Island, Tenzin's family, Kanna, Korra, and Sun are about to eat dinner. Rai has to do his shift as the police and Ari's studying the reports from her father who was former crime boss. Before eating, they bow their heads as Tenzin starts a prayer. Korra notices her sister was in a simple royal-blue long dress with straps. She was also wearing her mother's betrothal necklace; it was a blue choker with a translucent hand-crafted blue stone bearing the national emblem of the Water Tribe; a waning crescent moon and three wavy horizontal lines representing ocean water. Her hair was even down without her usual messy bun.

"I really like the dress," she whispered. Kanna smiled at her and she smiled back.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-"

"I'm not interrupting, am I? Tenzin and his family along with Kanna, Korra, and Sun turned their heads to see a man with fancy silk attire from the Water Tribe and three straight-downward ponytails at the back. He bowed, Kanna stared at him with disgust.

"My appetite was already ruined thanks to you." Sun sneered at him with hatred in her voice.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

"I suppose." Tenzin takes a seat and glances at his wife Pema as she scowls at him. He raises his hands, palms facing forwards with an 'I can't do anything' look. Tarrlok walks over to Korra and bows to her. "Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

Korra stands up and bows with Tarrlok bowing as well in acknowledgment. "Nice to meet you."

Ikki leans over the table and sniffs the air. "Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

"Ha. Ha. You've been called a lady. I'm glad I'm not the only one who notices that."

"Well aren't you- precocious?" Tarrlok then directs his attention to Korra although Ikki continues glaring at him. Sun continues to eat but listens in on the conversation. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here."

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived."

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?"

"What?" _What is Tarrlok thinking?_

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you."

"Join your task force? I can't." Korra takes a sip of her drink. "No thanks."

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too."

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that."

"This is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city."

Kanna banged her hand on the table without breaking it. "That's enough garbage coming from your mouth. My sister says no and that's final. Try to see what it would be like to be the Avatar. Now get off the island and never show your face here again."


	21. Chapter Twenty

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Date for Four

…

I never saw anyone whose perspective of the world is unlike any other.

I love how you make me feel.

Like anything's possible. Like life is worth it.

I love the sound of your laugh.

Your extraordinary beauty,

I couldn't help but stare into your eyes.

They're like the vast blue sky and the wide ocean wherever I gaze.

Books couldn't even describe you with limited amounts of words.

I want to see you and tell you how much I love you.

* * *

_(Found on the back of a scrapped report inside a cab's seat)_

Both Kanna and Howl arrived at Kuang's cuisine by street trolley. Kanna could not help but tremble as she stares at the restaurant with awe. The restaurant stands at four stories high and is located on the corner of a block near downtown Republic City. It emanates with a glow along with the other buildings. _That is some classy place Howl picked for our first date._

"It's so fancy Howl. Tell me again how your parents can afford this?"

"Nervous, don't worry Kanna. I'm here with you." Howl squeezed her hand gently, assuring her that everything will be alright. The restaurant's entrance is laid with red carpet. A server comes up to them and bows.

"Ah, welcome to Kuang's Cuisine, master Howl. Are you here on a date, sir?"

"Yes. I have a reservation for me and Miss Kanna."

"This way please." The server leads the couple into the restaurant area. It's dimly lit so it can provide ambiance. There is a single rose vase on each table during the evenings, heart-shaped booths, and scroll paintings adorning the walls. Kanna and Howl sat next to each other as the waiter handed them the menu.

"Your menu."

"Uh- excuse me." She was nervous when the waiter gave her the menu. When she looked at the menu, it was filled with cuisines that she never tasted before and they're all expensive._ This is scary- I've never been to a restaurant like this! I don't even have that kind of money!_

"This is my treat, Kanna. Sea prunes stew and pan-fried noodles for the hors d'oeuvre. Roast duck and five-flavor soup. And ginseng tea for the drinks."

"Um- the same." _I guess Howl wanted me to eat whatever I could get used to. And when did he want to eat sea prunes stew?_

"Right away." The waiter left with their menus. Both Kanna and Howl began to feel nervous. Kanna fidgets with stray strands of her hair while Howl stared at her with content.

"I just couldn't believe it. It has been eleven years since I ran away. I wasn't able to cope with the loss of my parents, my sister being the Avatar, everything. I felt like I wasn't meant to exist; I was just meant to watch humanity evolve from the sidelines. A lot of people done things I wouldn't be able to do."

"But you were meant to exist," Howl puts his hand on top of Kanna's on the table. "Stop comparing yourself to others. You are you; nobody else could be you even if they tried to be. You are unique and beautiful. Nobody else is you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Kanna, ever since I first met you, you made me confused. I thought that you were dangerous and that I would have been safe with Ari instead. But I realized that I love you." Kanna blushed when he confessed to her. _Hearing those words made me happy, but was it supposed to make me confused, too?_

"I never had a boyfriend nor had any friends though, except for the time with Koda. I had several so-called friends who haven't been friends for real. I didn't want any friends. Even if I have any, I will only get hurt. You would do anything to see me smile. I just don't get it, why now?" Her voice was lowered, and she averted her eyes from him. "I do love you a lot, but I don't think it's time."

"I get it; we should take it slowly." Howl looked behind her and sees something that surprises him. He tapped Kanna by the shoulder and pointed toward his direction. Kanna turns around to see Mako and a girl about his age. She was pretty with her dolled-up face, her shiny glossy onyx hair, and her pearly white teeth. Seeing this made Kanna realized something. Korra has a crush on Mako; she didn't want Korra to feel hurt or confused along with her role as the Avatar. "Isn't that Asami Sato? I couldn't believe-"

Howl noticed her worried face again. "Your sister has a crush on him, did she?"

"She did. I felt too responsible for having Korra being sent away to the compound and have her stay there for thirteen years until now."

"It's not your fault. The only thing the White Lotus did wrong was telling Korra about her legacy before she was ready. I think I want to meet the lovely Asami and Mister Mako now."

Meanwhile Mako was sitting with Asami. They both met each when Mako tried to cross the boulevard after leaving the power plan. As he was about to get to a nearby trolley, he gets hit by a pretty young woman on a moped. He quickly forgives her after witnessing her beauty. She tells him that her name is Asami. She realized who he is and admits that she is an avid fan of pro-bending. She then invited him to dinner at Kuang's Cuisine.

Asami sits next to Mako as he takes a drink. "I am such a big pro-bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season."

"All of them? Wow. Honestly, I wish there were a few you hadn't seen."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're amazing. I can't wait to see you play in the tournament."

Yeah, well, ah, maybe next year."

"What do you mean? You made it in."

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now."

Asami puts her hand on top of Mako's on the table. "Tell me. What's the problem?"

"We don't have the cash to ante up for the championship pot. So, it looks like we're out of the running."

"That's not fair."

A server carries two silver colored plates with dome lids and lifts the lids, revealing the meal. Mako widens in shock. "Pardon me, Ms. Sato; your main course."

"Ms. Sato? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?"

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"Get out of town!"

"I'm serious." Asami picks up a cup and takes a sip of her drink. "You want to meet him?"

"Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I'll take you up on that." He sees Kanna and Howl walking towards them.

"Howl, Kanna? What are you two doing here?" Howl and Kanna turned his direction towards the table Mako and Asami are sitting at.

"Hello Mako. Good evening Miss Sato. I believe that we're on a date."

"Nice to meet you two. Wait, you two were from The Lightning Dragons. You have the most championships won five times in a row."

"I'm glad someone has heard of us. My name's Kanna, and you must be Asami, it's nice to meet you. What were you talking about?"

"Mako was talking about how his team doesn't have the cash to ante up for the championship pot. So I thought up of an idea of having him meet my father. You could come too, Kanna."

"Really, I always want to meet Mr. Sato, founder of Future Industries and creator of the Satomobile." Kanna then sees a server walking towards Howl.

"Master Howl, there is a telegram from Miss Sura and Master Koda saying that they have now arrived here in Republic City." Seeing how happy Howl is to hear that his sister arrived, Kanna smiled.

"Tell them we'll be there to escort them to Air Temple Island." The server nodded and bowed. He then left. "Now how about we move to a bigger booth since we still have a conversation going on."


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

You Make My Dreams

…

I would remember those times when I have my happy days as a child.

But now, I don't know if I would have those days again.

There's so much war, problems, poverty, and many more.

I never wanted to grow up in the first place.

* * *

_(Found carved on one of the trees in Republic City Park)_

In the morning at Air Temple Island, Korra sits on the stair steps and rubs Naga's chest as she continues to draw something in her blue sketchbook. "Hey Naga, I think I'm finished. What do you think?"

Naga looks at the picture for a bit, and then she licks Korra's face. "I think I like it too. Well I finished drawing the whole adventure, but what should I name it?" Korra then heard someone singing a light tune, so she looks up to see Bolin coming towards her with Pabu on his shoulder.

"Hello, fellow teammate! Missed you at practice this week."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Nah, that's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyways unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this." Bolin holds out a cupcake and rose as Pabu climbs off his shoulder. "Ta-da!"

"Wow, thanks." Korra takes Bolin's gifts. "What's this for?"

Bolin rubs his chin. "Uh, oh I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh, that?" Korra shrugs; she didn't know that it was a big deal to Bolin. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, 'I will take away your bending forever." Bolin acts like a zombie as he's trying to comically replicate Amon. However, Korra looks at him with worry. "I mean that is scary stuff; I still can't sleep well."

"Mhmm. Thanks Bolin, I was really scared too." Her gaze became sad as she saw the Council page; he was carrying in a large basket of items surrounded by flowers and sets them next to Korra. "What do you want now?"

"Delivery for Avatar Korra. Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind and leave me alone. Now go away, I don't want fancy gifts." She still sees the council page still standing there. So Korra made a shooing gesture at him. "Didn't you hear me? Go!"

"Mhmm-" The council page bows to her and walks off.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, 'cause I could have a word with him." Bolin punches fist into his other hand. _As always, Bolin's the lovable guy who worries about me. He's different than Mako; he's a sensitive guy with a heart of gold__. _

"Heh, no it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council. Tarrlok wants me to be in his task force but I repeatedly said 'no' already."

"Oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better." He noticed the blue sketchbook in Korra's hands, so he decides to look in to it. "What's that you're drawing?"

"Oh this? It's nothing." Korra tries to hide it from Bolin, but he manages to snatch it from her hands. "Hey, give it back!"

"Just let me see it." Bolin flipped through the pages and stares at each page with wide eyes and gasps in awe. "These are- awesome! How do you draw like that?"

"Well I- I self-taught myself. Howl would bring these books filled with pictures. They would most likely be from everywhere. Not exactly the bookworm type."

"But they look amazing. I really like this page." Bolin flipped to the page he kept staring at and handed the book back to Korra.

"You mean this one? Well I just thought of most of the stories that Master Katara told me when I was little. And this one is my favorite. My mother even told me this story."

"What was it about?" Bolin sat next to Korra and listened contently.

"It was about a beautiful princess who sacrificed her life and became the moon spirit. This story always made me cry, and I could imagine how painful that must have been especially to the people who loved her so dear that they have to watch her go. I would always look up at the moon, thinking about her, and I hope one day I would meet her."

"The princess's name was Yue, was it? That's why the city named the bay after her. When I was little, my mother would tell me that story all the time. I miss my mother a lot." Bolin then noticed the tears in Korra's eye and wipes them off gently with his thumb. "You're really amazing Korra. No one is like you."

Korra blushed and punches Bolin on the shoulder. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"That's how I show thanks." Bolin rubs his shoulder, still feeling the pain from the punch. Then they both stared at each other for a moment. Naga then licks Bolin's face; they began to laugh. "Do you want to join with us for breakfast?"

"Sure. I do want to introduce myself to everyone. Shall we?" Bolin hooks his arm around her own, and they walked inside the building with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile Mako and Kanna walked inside Future Industry's factory with awe on their faces. They see a Satomobile being lifted along with seeing several rows of Satomobiles in an assembly line. Hiroshi Sato and his daughter Asami Sato stand side by side while Mako and Kanna stand in front of them.

"What do you think of my little operation here?"

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato."

"Impressive? Mr. Sato, your industry is amazing! I mean look at all the assembly lines!" Kanna has the starry eyes as she kept looking at all of the Satomobiles.

"Please, call me Hiroshi. So Mako, I understand you're dirt poor."

"Uh, well-" Kanna cringed at the word 'dirt poor'.

"Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe-shiner, and all I had to my name was an idea; the Satomobile. Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire Future Industries empire from that one selfless loan." Mr. Sato then raises his hands toward the assembly lines.

"Dad, stop bragging. Just tell Mako and Kanna the good news."

"What good news?"

Her dad chuckles and puts his hand on Mako's shoulder, "Well, my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the pro-bending arena. And about your teams current financial stumbling block. Now, I'd hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament."

"Are you serious?"

"He's serious. My dad's going to cover your ante for the championship pot."

"Wow, tha- that is good news."

Kanna raises her fists in the air. "That's the best news I ever heard. I can't wait to tell Korra about this."

"There's just one catch. You all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms."

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, sir." Mako points to his chest and smiles, while both Hiroshi and Asami chuckle. He then shakes their hands. "Thank you both so much. I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity."

"Thank you so much. My sister is going to be happy from hearing this." Kanna hugs them, lifting off the ground with a big smile. She then lets them get back on their feet. "Oops, I forgot about my strength."

They all laughed while Kanna still looks a bit embarrassed. _At least Korra will hear about this great news._

* * *

**I'm a bit in the shipping fandom. So I thought that on the part where Bolin visits Korra and gives her a rose and cupcake, I thought I could give Bolin a chance and more parts in this lovely fanfiction. The gala scene will slightly change, too. I thank the viewers for reading it on ! The part where Mako and Kanna visits Asami and her father Hiroshi, I didn't really care about the probending sponsor thing. Did you hear the way Mr. Sato goes with the social/economic gaps related speech. That's real life there.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Pep Talk

Later in the afternoon on Air Temple Island, Tenzin walks past a luxurious Satomobile wrapped in a ribbon with Ikki and Meelo playing in it; Ikki was even making car noises as she's pretending to drive. "Out of the way daddy, we're driving here! Beep! Beep-beep-beep!"

"Beep-beep." Tenzin walks to the training platform where Korra is practicing airbending stances on a round platform with a Yin-Yang symbol.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant."

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

"Korra, are you- doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She paused her training and sighed. I'm not actually.

Tenzin then took a seat on the stairs that leads to the training platform and points to the spot next to him. "Why don't you take a break? I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just want to make sure your decision was for the right reason.

Korra walks towards Tenzin and takes a seat. "I'm just really focused on my airbending right now that's all."

"Right, that's what you said. You know, it's okay to be scared; the whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance."

Korra sighs and looks at Tenzin. "It's just that I saw so many problems in the city since I came here. Everyone doesn't have any equal rights here, Tenzin."

"I have noticed those problems too."

"This whole 'Avatar' thing," Korra frowned and stares up at the sky."I know that it's a huge honor, and I'm happy about it. But what am I suppose to do? People have suffered every day, even when we don't notice it. My past lives know how to handle these situations. Even your father Aang knows how."

"It is necessary to help others, not only in our prayers, but in our daily lives. If we find we cannot help others, the least we can do is to desist from harming them." Tenzin said sagely.

"Who said that?" Korra asked curiously.

"My father did." A moment of silence came between them.

"I don't think I can do this," Korra said and feels suddenly ill at the thought of her incapability on solving world problem. "I mean, how do I know if I can?"

"You'll know it when the time comes, Korra. I could see your parents' headstrongness in your eyes." Tenzin puts his hand on Korra's shoulder, and Korra embraces Tenzin.

"Thank you Tenzin for listening."

"You're welcome Korra. That is what I'm here for."

* * *

**Even though it's short, I want Korra to at least talk to Tenzin as he's like a guide to Korra. It's sort of similar to how Aang talks with Gyatso, except Korra loves her role as the Avatar but isn't sure how to solve problems such as: bender/nonbender oppressions, crime/triads, homeless people/children, etc. I didn't see that much problems in the series; I was disappointed when the series focus more on the shippings. We need reality check here people, not mushy gushy junk.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Movers and Shakers

"Um hi, you must be Korra." Korra turned around to see a girl with mocha skin with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports brown hair with the top cut short and the bottom longer as it's tied up with a blue bandana around her head. Some of her locks are hanging down the sides of her face; Korra describes it as wild and wavy. The eyes were unusual though as they're in a milky blue, yet there seems to be a hint of green in them. "It's nice to meet you."

"And who are you?"

"Sura. You know my brother Howl?"

"You're his sister?!" _So this is the infamous Sura I heard from him. Just like how he described her._

"Technically I am in papers, but I was adopted. I was an orphan back then, so I had to deal with the harsh streets alone. Even with orphanages, I would escape from there and never come back. Meeting Rai and Howl has been my best moment." Korra then noticed that Sura wasn't wearing any shoes. "Hey, eyes up here."

"Sorry I just noticed that you're not wearing any shoes."

"I just like that way. It blocks my sense organs from feeling the vibration." Sura threw a couple of air punches and kicks, showing her capability of defending herself.

"Wait, you're blind. You look like a normal person though."

"I get that a lot, but I'm fine with it. I wasn't born with it, more like lost my sight. Sun was my childhood friend back then. We both lost our parents, my sight, and Sun's right arm in a huge fire fourteen years ago, so we stick together from orphanage to orphanage until we separate to our own paths. Sun became a Kyoshi Warrior, and I was adopted into Howl's family."

"But how come Sun looks like she still has her arm?"

"Do you ask this much questions?" Korra shrugged her shoulders. Sura continued, "Oh well, it's not like every day anyone asks that question. Well it's the-"

"Avatar Korra, I have something for you." Sura and Korra turns to see the council page. Korra was annoyed, so she stomps ground, making the page turn around 180 degrees on a piece of the ground and kicks him away in the back.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I am not joining his task force." Ikki and Jinora were playing a game of Pai Sho and look up from their game to see what's happening right now.

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation."

"To what?" Korra gives an angry look to the page and grabs the papers out of his hands and starts reading them.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor." The page then bows lightly. "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

Korra frowns at the paper as the council page leaves. Sura spoke out first, "Are you really going to go?"

"I guess I have to. By the way have you met Ikki and Jinora?" Ikki and Jinora both stood up from their spots and hugged Sura.

"Are you going to tell us about your trip to Ba Sing Se? Did you bring any souvenirs?" Ikki asked excitedly as she looks up to Sura.

"I did bring souvenirs. They're in my room. Jinora, I got you a lot of books from Ba Sing Se University. I hope you enjoy them." Jinora smiled at Sura as Sura ruffled her hair a bit.

Later Ari prepares a dress for Korra in her room. It was a navy blue dress with white trimmings at the short sleeves. At the end of the skirt are various schemes of blue and white with some white fur at the edge. "Hold still Korra. He invited you to what?"

"He's throwing a gala in my honor. Ouch, watch the needles."

"That guy is a doofus. You don't need some fancy gala to be noticed." Kanna ties part of her sister's hair into a bun and covers it with a white silk brocade. "Or even guys for all that matters."

"Hurry up, time's a wasting." Sun's head peeks from the sliding door. "I'm glad that I'm not going to that fancy peacock party. Ari's going on a date with Rai, and I'm definitely staying home."

"Oh you mean with Koda." Sun blushed furiously when Ari mentioned Koda's name. "Everyone seems to be falling in love. Do you agree Korra?"

Korra lowers her head in shame. "I guess." _After this whole big deal, I would probably not show my face again to the public._

Later in the evening Tenzin and his family, Howl, Kanna, and Korra arrived at City Hall. There were two banners with a picture of Korra on them. Then they enter the City Hall building dressed in gala clothing; Tenzin and his family in clothing similar to the Air Acolyte's clothing, Howl in his suit from the date, and Kanna in black underlayers and a silk dark-blue dress embroidered with gold threads of dragons. Her white hair was tied close in the end, and she has Water Tribal tattoos that travel from her arms to her hands along with a betrothal necklace. "When he's going all out, he really did mean it." _I remember something, but what I suppose say to Korra. Remember it, Kanna!_

The kids run off as the other attendants start clapping as they notice Korra walking in. Pema starts wandering off and socializing with the people. Korra looks around stunned as she stands next to Tenzin, Howl, and Kanna. "I can't believe this is all for me though. I mean, look at the room. It's like a fairy tale coming to life. This feels like a dream."

"At least you have that huge sketchbook and that watercolor set Kanna got for you on your birthday."

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok is plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

"I don't even trust that flaunty Tarrlok, Tenzin." Kanna made a pouting face as she grabbed on to Howl's arm.

They then see Tarrlok walking towards them, making overdone gestures. He's wearing a dapper and expensive suit in representing the Northern Water Tribe. However Kanna made a disgusted face and makes a mental gag in her head. "So glad you could make it Avatar Korra. If you'd excuse us, the city awaits its hero." Meelo runs behind them as Tarrlok walks off with Korra. Kanna notices Meelo in a punch, doing what the spirits should be forbidding and slaps her forehead.

"Meelo, get out of the punch bowl. Tenzin!" Tenzin sees Meelo.

His head turns blue in surprise, and he gasps, "Meelo, no, that's not a toilet! Oh dear." Tenzin walks towards Meelo in shame while Kanna and Howl slapped on their forehead and followed Korra.

"Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

"Nice to meet you," Korra bows her head to Hiroshi as he does the same to Korra.

"We're all expecting great things from you. Officer Kanna, how nice to see you again."

Kanna and Howl bow. "It's nice to see you too, Mr. Sato."

"Right, greatness," Korra looks down in sadness. _They're expecting too much._

She then sees Mako walks toward them, with Bolin next to him and Asami Sato holding his arm. Korra frowns when she notices this. _So he has time to go out with someone while there is a big huge crisis in the city. But she looks familiar though. _"Hey Korra!"

Hiroshi gestures to Asami. "This is my daughter, Asami."

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako and Kanna told me so much about you." Korra narrows her eyes at her sister as Kanna shrugged her shoulders.

"Really, because they haven't mentioned you at all, how did you guys meet?"

Bolin leans over towards Korra and talks very quickly. "Asami crashed into Mako on her moped. Kanna met them when they were on a date with Howl."

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. More than fine, Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!"

"Hehe, isn't that great?!"

"Thank Asami; she's the one who convinced her father to sponsor our team." Kanna noticed the look on Korra's face. _She's not taking this well. I knew I should have told her about this._

"Yeah, terrific," Kanna took the necklace off her neck and placed it in her sister's hand.

"Korra, I want you to have this as a gift from Mom and Dad."

Korra looked at the necklace and realized that it was her mother's; it was a blue choker with a translucent hand-crafted blue stone bearing the national emblem of the Water Tribe; a waning crescent moon and three wavy horizontal lines representing ocean water. "I couldn't believe it, but Mom gave it to you."

"She would want you to have it for keepsake. Mom and Dad are always with you no matter what." Kanna puts the necklace around Korra's neck.

"Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

Lin walks towards them. You could see that she doesn't have any joy on her face. "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Lin looks at Korra with a serious look, and then walks away. Korra looks angry at first, and then sad when Lin Beifong walks away. Then her expression changed to determination. _She's right, I don't deserve this to-do._

"I know that Chief Beifong." Lin stopped at her tracks and turn around to see Korra's determined face. "I don't want publicity or anything else. In fact I don't even deserve this, you do Chief Beifong. You have done a lot of things that no one has ever done."

"Don't patronize me, Avatar."

"You really do deserve it." Lin walked away with a grunt. _At least the new Avatar is modest like Tenzin's father._


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Concentrating on Popping

Kanna pulls Korra from the crowd to the center of the room. "We're going to enjoy the night before Tarrlok gets you to answer some questions."

"How?" The crowd looked at the sisters while they stand back to back. The sisters bended some of water from thin air in streams. The streams circled around them.

"What are they doing? Korra is supposed to answer some questions."

"I believe that they're putting on the show, Tarrlok." Tenzin smiled as he stares at the bending sisters' display. _Reminds me of the time when Senna and Nujalik were practicing their waterbending. If only you were here to see this, Nujalik. You would have been proud of both of your daughters._

The streams then burst into snow as they fall gently to the ground. The sisters faced one another and slightly bowed. They twisted and spun around each other, occasionally grasping hands and twirling around each other. The crowd fell silent as the lights gleamed off of their skin and their faces became flushed; the streams of water dances around them. Then they bend significant blobs of water, captivating Mako, Bolin, and Asami. They merge the two blobs into one stream, bending it around each other.

"I never would have thought that bending can be turned into a dance like that. It's lovely."

"It's so beautiful. Don't you agree Mako?"

"I wouldn't have agreed more." Korra and Kanna then see a band playing and run towards them. The crowd sees them dancing to a jaunty jig, and the sisters made some of them join in; Kanna drags Tenzin and his family while Korra drags Bolin, Mako, and Asami into the dance.

Soon everyone claps to the beat as they dance around a tile flooring of the emblems of the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Air Nomads circling around the emblem of United Republic of Nations. They're still dancing as Bolin and Korra tries to join hands but keep getting dragged away by their dance partners. As they danced, Korra kept searching for the right moment by moving her hips in the rhythm of the beat. Each hit of the drum her hips would move as her feet were pointed before she performs a cartwheel slanted with the legs coming down over her head rather than sideways.

Bolin noticed her and for a moment, he fell in love with her. So both Bolin and Korra began cart-wheeling through the air, crouching, and kicking over one another's head. The crowd stops dancing and watches them with amazement. Bolin and Korra finally join hands, and the people applauded and cheer wildly. "You dance pretty good Korra. Where did you learn how to move like?"

"I just pick things up in different places. You move pretty well, too." Then they both stared at each other for a moment and smiled; their hearts have been beating at the same rate.

Later in the evening, Tarrlok and Korra walked towards a stair, and many reporters were waiting downstairs. As soon as the media notices Korra they rush for the stairs and start bombarding her with questions. "If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions."

"But-" Tarrlok pushes her forward. Korra looks at the crowd with nervousness seeping out of her, and she takes a deep breath. _Whoa, big crowd. There's Tenzin and his family. Kanna's also here along with Bolin and Howl. Even Mako is staring at me. I hope I don't blow it._

_"_Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a treat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

Korra clears her throat, "I think he presents a real problem." She sounds a bit confused when she answered it. _It didn't sound right at all. Amon does have some good points about the city today, but should I really agree?_

In the crowd, Kanna sees Tarrlok smiling; she knows what he's planning. _He's planning to force Korra into his task force, and it seems to be working. Not if I have anything to say about this._

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well, I-"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What? No, I've never backed away from anything in my life!"

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?" Korra is clearly starting to get confused, annoyed, and intimidated by this bombardment of questions. There even camera flashes as she tries to speak.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" As the questions began to grow, Korra closed her eyes for a moment and suppressed all the noise that is surrounding her. She then stared at her sister, but it wasn't her sister. It was more of a woman in elaborate Water Tribal robes. She has straight bangs, and her long white hair is split into two at the front with the ends bound. On her face is a mask with just the eye slits, two dots above them, and deer antlers coming out of the top of the mask. The woman then walked towards Korra and placed her finger on Korra's lips. She then placed her finger on her own and made a shush noise.

Korra closed her eyes again and sees her sister back to normal. _Weird, who was that lady? _Then she yelled, "Be quiet!" Everyone stopped talking and turned around to see Korra clenching her fists tight.

"What's wrong with all of you? Pressuring me to answer your questions, I know that I made that promise to serve the city and I never back away from any promise. No one could be brave all the time; we all have our fears to admit. Besides I kind of agreed with the Equalists. Non-benders are being oppressed by benders. You shouldn't be paying that much with me. I'm just here to help. Avatar Aang wants Republic City to be an example of peace and tranquility, but I haven't seen it since I arrived here. Non-benders have been the foundation of our society, helping everyone with everything. And what do they get in return? It's just nothing but oppression from benders."

"It sounds like you're agreeing with the Equalists. So should you allow Amon to take away bending?"

"That's not it. Amon is making it worse by trying to take bending away. I'm not afraid of anything. If the city needs me, then-"

"I'll take Korra's place in the task force and help defeat Amon once and for all." The crowd turned around to see Kanna all furious in her eyes. Kanna walked towards the stairs and faced the crowd. "Korra is in no position to join Tarrlok's vanity project. Please don't drag her into this insanity; she's just a young girl. Now there's your headline, folks. Have a great evening and good night everyone."

Kanna dragged Korra off the stairs by the hand but was stopped by Tarrlok as he rushes forward to put his arm on Korra's shoulder and yells. "This is ridiculous, Korra. I give you one final chance. And you stay out of it Officer Kanna."

"Don't touch me, Tarrlok. I still need to worry more about my role. Not yours, your words mean nothing in your mouth. Kanna is my sister and knows more about me more than anyone else can." The sisters then left city hall, leaving the crowd and Tarrlok in shock; the cameras began flashing, Bolin and Mako look at each other with confused looks. Asami, however, is still smiling while holding Mako's hand.

Howl bowed to Tenzin and left in a hurry to follow the sisters. Tenzin and his family smiled at each other, knowing what they all were thinking. _Yep, those two are definitely like Nujalik and Senna._

As the sisters left the building, they both laughed as they clutched onto their stomachs. "Did you see Tarrlok's face? That is so priceless."

"But why did you take my place in the task force?" Kanna immediately had her laughter turned into silence and sighed. "Was it part of the reason why you quit the pro-bending league?"

"Yes, I didn't want you to be traumatized already if you join the task force."

"But Kanna-"

"It'll be enough for me alone to be back in the task force. But I promise to grant that wish you made back then."

"You promise?"

"I promise." They entwine their pinkies and shook on it. "Howl you're finally here."

The sisters look around to see Howl completely out of breath; his breath came out ragged. "I can't catch- my breath." In pure exhaustion and defeat, Howl dropped to his knees. Kanna stood next to him, patting his back gently.

"We're all going to be taking a cab anyway. Let's call cab!" So they all shouted out loud for taxi until the cab comes.

* * *

**I was listening to _Kingdom Dance_ by Alan Menken from the movie original soundtrack "Tangled" and the inspiration for a Borra moment came. Try to l****isten to this song as you read this chapter. I imagine Korra as Rapunzel and Bolin as Flynn Rider. OTP I guess. There should be some fun though in the fanficton, I mean who wouldn't? Please R&R.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Spirit Festival

"Thanks for the ride." The trio got out of the cab and looked around to see the streets of Republic City looking so beautiful. It was brightly lit with wires holding brightly-colored lanterns strung between the buildings. Papier-mâché globes with colored streamers dangling from them were strung up over entryways, and garlands of flowers decorated the streets. They grabbed some masks to wear with Korra wearing a white wolf, Kanna with a blue fox, and Howl with a red oni with two long horns on the sides.

"I see that the Confessions Wall still works over a few years," Kanna told her younger sister as the trio came across a large wall in the centre of the square; there were written slips displayed on it. Along with the slips were some large white canvases with some of the writings in black paint, on it. "You write your confession on a piece of paper and drop it in a box. The box is that red pillar box next to the wall, and your slip will have been mixed anonymously with other slips."

Howl handed Korra a piece of yellow paper, "Then the people who is in charge of the Wall, takes the anonymous slips and displayed them on the Wall itself. Sometimes they would paint selected responses on a larger white canvas."

"Basically it's a way of creating a community that helps us see we are not alone in our quirks, experiences, and struggles as we go on with our lives."

"Exactly, let's start confessing our deepest secrets!" Korra thought about it for a moment and then, using one of the pens that were provided, wrote her deepest confession in her messy writing.

"What did you write?" Howl asked her, leaning over her shoulder. Korra smiled from behind her wolf mask.

"It's a secret," she replied as she placed the yellow paper into the box.

Korra heard the smile in his chuckle as her sister took her hand, and they walked through the streets together. Everywhere they went were people in brightly-colored robes. Men, women and children, were everywhere, talking and laughing. Everyone was wearing a mask. Kanna and Howl guided Korra deftly through the crowds.

"Come on," Kanna pulled Korra towards a street lined with food vendors. "Let's get something to eat."

There were a lot of different types of food to choose from here in Republic City, more than Korra had ever seen in her life. They ate eggrolls, flaming fire flakes, grilled fish on a stick, and many more they could think of. _This is so much better than the gala; I mean that it's too fancy for my taste._

Just as they were finishing up, an unfamiliar voice said, "Howl?"

The trio looked up to see a young woman wearing wisteria robes; the bottom is embroidered in fire lilies. She has long, wavy, flowing black hair, almost reaching down to her waist. Her large eyes are gray, and her smile is something that could warm your heart. Howl stood up immediately, pulling Korra to her feet.

"Feng," He greeted the woman with a warm hug. "How are you? I haven't seen you since that last meet up."

"I know, right?!" She smiled at Korra. "You must be Korra!"

I nodded, feeling a bit shy. Kanna puts her arm around her sister's shoulders, and said, "Are you here by yourself?"

"Oh no, Lee's here; the kids wanted him to win a prize before we're heading to the meet up." She looked at Korra and added, "Lee's a freelancing artist. Usually most of the artists from all over the world would come here for projects or selling prints. There would be exhibits, too."

"That's amazing. So if I wanted to display some of my artwork, then I should display it at the meet up."

Jin grinned, "Sure, my husband could be able to set you right up. Now he should be around here somewhere."

"It looks like he's here." They turned around to see a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length brown hair that is kept slicked back and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. He is distinguished with his olive skin and blue eyes, and the man is wearing darkish red robes, with gold vertical collars with parallel diagonal lapels overlapping; they matched the trousers he wore underneath. The sleeves were loose and flowing, and a red sash was tied at his waist. A little boy is riding on his shoulders while a girl is walking next to her father. "Hey Lee, how's it hanging?"

"Pretty fine, I'm glad to see you two." Lee replied with a broad smile. He then looks over to see Korra. "You must be Korra. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mister Lee."

"I heard that you're the Avatar. It must be hard for people to be depending on you a lot." Feng jabbed her husband at the ribs with her elbow and takes her son off of his shoulders and into her arms. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I'm used to it, I guess."

"This is my daughter Jia and my son Huang. Say hello kids." The girl walks up to Korra as her brother follows her quickly. The girl has her hair formed intotwo braids that have red ribbons winding through the length of each braid. She seems to have her father's features with his olive skin and blue eyes but has her mother's black hair. The boy on the other hand, has his mother's features with his large grey eyes. His hair seems to be straight, but it seems to grow longer, various strands that gave an overall spikier look. The siblings wore olive green robes that matches their parents'

"It's nice to meet you Miss Korra." Jia bowed her head slowly, and she then smiled like her father.

Her brother hid behind her and peek his head out a bit. She puts her hand on her brother's shoulder, assuring him that Korra is a kind person. "It's okay Huang. Korra's really nice." As Huang heard his sister's words, he came from his hiding place and held out his hand to Korra. In his hand is a pair of fire lilies.

"For you Miss Korra, daddy always says to give a lady some flowers to show thanks." Korra couldn't help but smile at his sincerity and innocence. Huang gave the lilies to her, and she accepts them; Kanna placed the flowers on her sister's hair.

"Thank you Huang. So Mister Lee, I heard that you do this artist meet up with other artists every year."

"That's correct. I heard from your sister that you draw pretty well. You know, I could set up an exhibit for you, and how would you like to help us paint a mural?"

"You can? That's great! Thank you so much." Lee and Korra shook hands. _I can't believe it. I'm going to be in the big leagues._

"To the docks everyone." They heard a man shout and saw people walking to the piers. They were carrying lanterns in their hands as they walked.

"Why are they holding paper lanterns?"

"It's to honor our ancestors and remembering those who passed away." Feng spoke up first. "Come on, we better go to the piers. Kanna, are you doing the sending today?"

"Yes. It's a completely big honor for me and my people from both Water Tribes."

Later Howl rows a rowboat with Korra into Yue Bay. "Where are we going?" Korra asked.

"Well, we are going to have the best day of your life. I figured you should have the front row seat."

Night falls as the boat comes to a stop in front of a splendid view of Republic City. Korra sighs a little.

"You okay Korra?

"I'm terrified."

"Why are you terrified?

"Ever since I was little, I was really happy to be the Avatar. But I was stuck in the compound for thirteen years. I am glad that I had you, Master Katara, and Naga back there. Now that I'm here in Republic City, what should I do? What if it's not everything that I expected it would be?"

"It will be. You just need to believe in yourself. That's all that matters."

"And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well, that's the good part. You would find another path, a path that you can call your own. Not something the people had set up for you." Korra smiles at Howl and the two look at the city. _Thank you Howl for taking care of me after all those years. I'm truly grateful._

Meanwhile Kanna standing at the dock, is wearing a blue elaborate robe with long sleeves and wavy horizontal lines pattern that representing ocean water. She's also wears a red sash around her waist and is tied in a butterfly knot and a decorative small brooch to cinch the cords. Kanna isn't wearing any shoes at all, signifying the unnecessary use of earthly possessions.

Kanna looks at the sky with a smile and hopes that Princess Yue is watching over everyone she loves and cares. She then felt the breeze and turns around to see the same woman Korra had seen at the gala. "Are you here to torture me again?"

The woman didn't reply, just stood there in silence. "You're here because an important purpose sent to you by the spirits, isn't it. Well you better not hurt my sister." She then goes into Kanna's body, and Kanna's eyes began to glow light-blue along with her tribal tattoos.

"The Avatar will learn the difficulties in the world, even if it means getting in her head the hard way. You are merely a vessel for me to reside and bound to the necklace given to the Avatar."

Kanna sighs and began to chant in a foreign language and danced slowly with slow hand movements. The people began lighting their own lanterns all around the city and the harbor; every light in the city has been turned off including the city hall. In the bay, Korra sets down some flowers into the bay from Howl's palm. Then she sees the small glimmer of light drifting up from the city and looks up to see the lanterns floating up into the sky. Korra almost tips the boat over as she watches the lanterns excitedly.

There are even lanterns being sent to the sky from the ships. Thousands of lanterns fill the night sky like the stars. Korra's eyes go off to the side as something catches her eye; she sees Howl holding two lanterns with a smile on his face. Korra happily sits down in front of him and they both release the lanterns into the sky.

Kanna spins slowly as water spouts under her feet and flaming orbs of light came from the water. Some people cried as they see them; the flaming orbs of light are the souls that still resides in the earthly world because an attachment. The souls could go into the spirit world by a priestess performing a ritual dance or finishing what they have not finished.

The souls spin around her and went up to the heavens where they belong. Kanna then looked up to the sky again as the water spout begins to disintegrate. "You may now live a long and happy life, spirits. Please watch over the people of the world as you continue your life in the spirit world."

* * *

Nothing has begun.

In fact, nothing seems to be beginning anyway.

You can do things the way you like right now.

I can do things the way I like.

How do I want things to turn out?

How should it start?

I can't get those words out of my head.

Should I wait for someone to start first?

When I think about the new goals that I set my heart to do,

I finally realized now that it was absolutely necessary for me

To summon up the courage to start these changes,

What I meant is that if I stay like this,

I will never be able to change anything at all.

I want to start a change.

_(__Found on a piece of paper hung on a wall, Confessions Wall__)_

* * *

**This chapter so far has a lot of reference. I would start listing them anyway.**

**1. The 'Confessions Wall' is inspired by this post I found on tumblr. It was really inspiring since people would be putting confessions that they need to get it off their back._Confessions_ is a public art project in The Las Vegas, Nevada by Candy Chang. You could read the post here. Just remove the spaces from the link. ****/ post / 29660477078 / confessions-public-art-project-the-cosmopolitan**

**2. The title 'Spirit Festival' is influenced by actual holidays that dedicates to the dead and souls like _Día de los Muertos_. I thought that since the series has cultural influences, then there should be some relating to these holidays.  
**

**3. 'Sending' is a term used _Final Fantasy X_. Yes I have heard of Final Fantasy, and it's one of my major influences since. 'Sending' is originated from ****Kagura, an** ancient Shinto ritual dance. It was so beautiful seeing it.

**4. The lantern scene is inspired by a scene in _Tangled_. I love it a lot, even in 3D.**

**So please R&R. I need help as I can since this is the first fanfiction I wrote.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Know the Enemy

The next night at the city hall, Kanna is twiddling her thumbs and saddened before a meeting. She's in a uniform similar to the armor uniform of the metal-bending police with the exception of the blue scheme and a round gold badge. In the room were several other task force members and Tarrlok in his uniform. She was the only woman on the task force; she didn't mind though.

"My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats Burrow. According to my sources, there's a cellar underneath this bookstore, where Equalists train chi blocking in secret." Tarrlok points at a blueprint of a bookstore behind him.

Later at the bookstore, a large car with water tank and task force members drives towards its location. As it stopped, the task force members jump out and up against the wall. Kanna peers through an opening at the bottom of the wall and sees several men and woman training and learning chi blocking techniques. She then looks at the opposite wall lays a large poster with a portrait of Amon staring over the room.

Kanna remembered when her mission began to go wrong. _Amon was reaching towards her. She was tied up and being witnessed by other Equalists. He spoke to her in his deep voice, "You will be grateful after I take away your burdens and bending away."_

She then gasps with a resolved look on her face and stands to look at Tarrlok for the signal. Tarrlok nods and raises his hand to show his fingers outstretched. He opens and closes them into a fist, and then flashes two fingers this time. A task force member unwinds the top of the water tank and retracts the water out. Another member pulls the water towards him and then to another member until all the waterbenders have water at their disposal.

Kanna breaths in and out and waits for the right moment. Suddenly water floods the room and freezes with the people inside yelping in surprise. The task force earthbenders break through the wall and attack the people by throwing bricks. One earthbender pushes up a block of earth and slams it to a person, slamming them onto a wall. Tarrlok and Kanna enter the room; Tarrlok throws someone against the wall with a water blast and freezes their head to the wall. A chi blocker throws two grenades with green gas filtering out of them while another opens the door and escapes. Kanna freezes the two grenades in ice with the leaking smoke clearing up.

"I'm going after those two." Kanna kicks open the door and ran down the corridor. She trips over a wire and crashes to the ground. A chi blocker leaps out from a space in the ceiling and tries to grab Kanna. Kanna quickly gets up and manipulates the water vapor in the air, liquefying it as it coats her fingertips; the water freezes around her fingertips. She then proceeds to fire the small daggers, pinning his wrists on the wall. Suddenly another chi blocker comes from behind her swinging a bola. A sudden, blasted stream of water was aimed at the approaching chi-blocker and freezes him to the wall. Kanna turns around to see Tarrlok standing there with a smirk on his face. "Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok." _Oh how I want to roll his head over and feed him to the unagi. _

"We make a pretty good team, Kanna. Maybe you should consider rejoining."

"Yeah, I should." Kanna crosses her arms and gives a demeaning look. _Even if it means I have to protect my sister with all of my strength._

The next day, a group of reporters flashes their cameras at the task force standing over several captured chi blockers. Tarrlok ushers a chi blocker into the back of a police truck with several task force members on the side. A row of task force members walking with an annoyed Kanna in front while Tarrlok answers a reporter's question through a microphone, the chi blockers in the middle, and another row of task force members on the other side.

Meanwhile at the gym, Toza is sweeping while Bolin makes two plates of earth hover above his hands using earthbending and Mako is reading the newspaper. "No Korra for practice again?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"She did call that she needs some time to get use to her sister being in the task force. Looks like things might be harder than it looks."

"Must have been hard for her, if she even cares."

Bolin slumps and sighs, throwing the two plates of earth at the wall. He faces his brother, "Kanna is clearly a caring sister who worries about her younger sister. She's clearly sacrificing everything for her. Okay. Korra and Kanna have each other as family so Korra would thank her. So don't you dare judge her like that! They're like us with the sibling bonding."

"Okay I get it. Sorry for getting you riled up."

At Air Temple Island, Korra's heading at the dock; she seems to have a sad look.

"Where are you heading Korra?" She perked up to see Tenzin.

"I'm just going to Avatar Aang Memorial Island. I need some advice from him. It's hard to fill in his shoes."

"I know. Korra, I want you to be careful."

"Thank you Tenzin." She hugs Tenzin, and he hugs her back. Korra then guides the boat out from the docks to Avatar Aang Memorial Island, manipulating the wave currents to move the boat by moving her arms forward in a circular motion.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

The Faults Sewn in Our Fate

"Tenzin, you have to hear this." Rai said as he walks up to Tenzin. They both rushed inside. His family is at the radio, listening to the broadcast. At a room full of reporter with Tarrlok on stage behind a podium and Kanna at his side.

"Avatar Korra may have rejected my offer but with Kanna, the one who has once protected the city from the most dangerous crime bosses with her friends, she has been most helpful. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

"Question for Officer Kanna! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him? And why did the Avatar refused to help the task force?"

"Well I-" As Kanna got up to the podium, her vision began to blur. So she closed her eyes and opened them to see that she's in a cave. Above her, she sees the woman again with fright. "No, I will not let you get my sister in danger."

"The Avatar has no choice. This will be one of the tests I give to her. Now accept it, mortal." The woman puts her forehead on Kanna's, making her still by force.

Back in reality, Kanna opens her eyes, her eyes revealing a shade of blue darker. Her voice became one with the woman as she comes closer to the microphone and grabs microphone while Tarrlok takes a step back. "You want to know why? It's because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I have a proposition of a duel between you and the Avatar. There will be no task force, no chi blockers, just you and the Avatar tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face her." Kanna puts the microphone down and walks off stage as the reporters buzzed in with questions asking for details and stand up to get attention. As she walks off, Kanna immediately regains back her body and realized what she just said; she was putting her sister in danger. _Why did I say that? I can't believe it. I'm so sorry Korra._

Back at the island, Tenzin was shocked. _Hearing those words from Kanna is not like her at all. If Amon listens to that broadcast and finds Korra, then she will have her bending taken._ He immediately left, hoping she would be okay.

Later Tenzin arrives with his glider and lands on the dock where Kanna, Tarrlok, and several others task force members are. "Tarrlok, this is madness. This is your entire plan. Forcing Kanna to put a deal that's putting Korra in dangerous, is going way too far."

"Where is she?" Kanna spoke, feeling guiltier than she is right now.

"She's at the Memorial Island."

Sitting in the lotus position at the base of Avatar Aang's statue is Korra with her hair being blown by the wind. "Aang, I need help. I don't how to help my people and others tried to force me to choose. Please help me."

As time passed, Korra kept meditating. The clock sounds midnight; Korra startles with her eyes open to see the skyline at night and most of the buildings still being lit. She sighs in relief when she realized that it was just the clock that startled her. Korra takes a deep breath to recover her focus and stares at the skyline as the lights start to dim she sits down, tired and exhausted.

"It looks so beautiful. I wish you were here to see this." She then gets up from her seat. "I better get back." As Korra walks past the base of the statue, a bola is thrown at her feet, and Korra was dragged into the base of the statue. As she reaches to the center inside the base, she finds herself completely surrounded by a circle of chi blockers. Korra quickly spins and blasts fire around her with punches and kicks, but two whips entangle her hands from both sides, preventing her to move away. She uses her legs to kick some fire around; the chi blockers leave several punches on her back, making her lose her conscious.

Korra lies down on the ground with several chi blockers behind her. Two of them took her by the arms and force her to sit on her knees. She looks up with fear as she notices Amon walking towards her. "I received your invitation young Avatar."

"What invitation? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You mean you don't know. It's typical of benders to betray their own kind." Amon reaches out his hand in order to touch her face. Korra turns away, but Amon bends his wrist so his hand is now with his palm facing upwards as he grabs Korra by her chin, forcing her to look at him with more fear. "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you."

Korra faints as Amon punches Korra on her shoulder. As she into unconsciousness, she sees a vision of Sokka, Toph, Aang, and a currently unknown man. Aang charges towards something Korra couldn't see, ready to attack. She then regains consciousness as see sees two silhouettes; one in an airbender's tunic and one in a task force uniform, running towards her.

"Aang?"

"Korra, Korra, are you alright?! What happened? Was Amon here?" Tenzin spoke first with worry."

"Yeah, he ambushed me."

"Did he- did he take your bending away?" Korra creates a small flame in the palm of her right hand, and then closes it again. Kanna sighs in relief and notices some tears dripping from her sister's eyes.

"No, I'm okay."

"Ah, thank goodness."

"Korra, it's okay to cry. You don't need to put that brave mask anymore. We're here to help you, not pressure you in any way." Korra hesitated at first, and then she began to, grabbing Tenzin around his chest and continues to cry on his chest. Tenzin comforts Korra by putting his arms around her; Kanna hugged her from behind. "You're safe, away from Amon."

"It's all right, the nightmare is over. Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them."

* * *

**That's the end of A Voice in the Night. I was scared when Amon and his chi blockers ambushed Korra. To make it worse, Kanna was controlled by the woman Korra saw at the gala. I guess you could say that she's a vengeful spirit in some way. R&R and I might even take up some suggestions. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. Notice the title for this chapter? It's a reference to _The Fault in our Stars_ by John Green. I finished reading it last year, and it was a really good book filled with hope and some tragic realism. It was funny, sad, and philosophical at the same time. The title is also related to _Julius Caesar_; 'The fault, dear Brutus is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings.'  
**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Illustrating Thoughts

Korra was standing somewhere in the Northern Water Tribe where a man and his wife stands outside a circular tent of skins. A boy runs by, laughing and was followed by his younger brother. The younger brother falls into the snow, and the boy helps him up. _Aw, those two definitely have a great sibling relationship and they're so cute. Although the younger brother definitely looks like a certain councilman I know of._

The scene then changed to the night sky and under it are the two brothers practicing their waterbending with floating globs of water. Their father spoke first, "Tarrlok, you better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right."

"I'm trying, but-" _That's Tarrlok?! I guess people do change a lot._

"Try harder! Your brother was never this sloppy." Tarrlok drops his glob of water. He then rubs his eyes as he tears up.

"Dad, he'll get it. He just needs time."

"Don't talk back to me, son! Ever!" _Gosh, what kind of father is he? His teachings on the art of waterbending is way different than Master Katara's. What are you trying to tell me Aang?_

Korra woke up from her dream in her room. The room now looks clean with the exception of some of her sketches and paintings still hung on those light-blue walls. There was a sepia-colored photo of kids standing at the dock with smiles on their faces; one of them was Korra while the other three look oddly familiar to Mako, Bolin, and Asami. She got up and walked to a board hung on the wall.

Korra then wrote, 'Tarrlok: Has an older brother. His father is a bit harsh.' It was writing next to some newspaper clippings relating to a trial during Aang's time and the nightmare with Amon in it. _At least the nightmare stops; man I have to get to practice._

She then got up from her bed and walked out of her room to see her sister sleeping on the wooden floors with drool coming from her mouth. She shook her by the shoulder. "Hey Kanna, wake up. Are you alright?"

Kanna mumbled in her sleep, "No more work. But need to help Korra with wish. Stop Yakone and stuff."

Korra smiled, seeing her sister tired made her a bit worried. So she grabbed the sheets from her room and laid it on her. "Thank you sis for everything and please take care of yourself." _Who's Yakone?_

Later at the pro-bending arena's gym Korra, Mako and Bolin practiced by bending their elements at each other and blocking it. They all knock each other over and start laughing. Mako stands up and takes off his helmet. "It's been great having you at so many back-to-back practices, Korra."

"It feels good to be back. I still can't believe that Kanna joined his task force for my sake."

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets, and your sister is so going to be proud of you. Who cares about the task force?"

"Okay, come on, team huddle time!" The team huddles up; Bolin and Korra smiled at each other. "It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!"

"Not quite, you'll need these." The team turns around to see Asami walking in the practice room with the Future Industries sponsored-gear. She then holds up a shirt with Future Industries logo on it.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"These new uniforms look great!"

"You look great, champ!" Mako and Asami rub the tip of their noses against each other. Bolin looks at them with a 'Really?' expression while Korra rolled her eyes and slams a hand to her face, leaving a red spot on it. _Oh dear god they seriously need to get a room. And when did the 'Eskimo Kiss' turns from a greeting into something worse?_

"Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." Both Asami and Mako left the gym, rolling the cart with the Future Industries sponsored gear in it.

Bolin waves at them, "Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we see you when we see ya."

Korra picks up her bag in silence. "So, Korra. There they go, here we are, alone in the gym, just you and me, two alone people. Together. Alone."

"I was wondering. Do you have any plans for today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"A couple of fellow artists invited me to help paint a mural as a project. I wanted you to come. So, can you?"

"Ab-so-lutely. Although," Bolin sniffs his arm. "I smell a bit sweaty, though."

Korra sniffs her arm, too. "We should change first. Do you want to come over on Air Temple Island first?"

"Sure."

Korra and Bolin walked onto the pier leading to the island with Pabu on his shoulder. "So is it usually quiet here on the island?"

"Yeah, but there are a lot of places that are pretty interesting; Howl and Rai should be here although I'm not sure of their schedule." Korra then sees Jinora sweeping the courtyard. "Hey Jinora!"

Jinora looks up to see Korra with Bolin and ran to the house. "Daddy, daddy, Korra brought home a boy!"

"Is that normal or do I see it funny?"

"I don't know. I thought Jinora remembered you." Bolin shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know.'

"She did what!" Tenzin's voice boomed throughout the island._Why Jinora has to tell on me? _Tenzin walked towards the duo with a furious look, and his brows are furrowed. "I- I did not think I'd have to use this speech until Jinora was much, much older. But you see- well um- you may think you are um- adult now, but you are not! There are-" _Tenzin does act like Dad whenever he worries too much. It could explain how he's good friends with him._

"Tenzin-"

Tenzin looked up to see Bolin standing next to her. "Wait a second; you're the boy who visited Korra last week. Bolin, right?"

"Yes sir. Korra here is a wonderful teammate to the Fire Ferrets."

"I see. And what are you here for?"

"We're just going to the artist meet up to paint a mural. No harm done. Anyway are the showers opened?"

"Yes, but you kids better not do any funny business."

"We won't." As Tenzin left, both Korra and Bolin laughed while clutching on their own stomachs. After they took a change, they walked to the farmer's market. Korra was holding a list in her hand while a bag was slung over her shoulders; they're riding on Naga with Pabu resting on her head.

"So what did Miss Pema need?"

"Fish, she wants to try this dish Sifu Katara taught her. Probably some sea prunes, too."

"Sea prunes?"

"They're really tasty, once you get through the nasty taste. I don't see how people would call it nasty."

Bolin then grabs Korra out of the way. A fish flew from their right to the other side. Naga puts her nose in the air, sniffing something and quickly runs to its source. Pabu scurries quickly onto Bolin's shoulders, clutching for his dear life. They narrowly avoid a collision with some pedestrians; one of them eyes Naga with interest. "Naga, be careful! Bolin, hold on! Incoming polar bear-dog express coming through!"

"What do you think I was doing? Never mind, look out Korra!"

A random person shouts out, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry! Coming through! Didn't mean to crash into you, heads up!" As Naga runs on, Bolin looks back at the damage they inflicted.

Naga comes to the crowded part of the square and slows down. She then bends over to smell the ground. Naga follows her nose toward a small food stand filled with a variety of produce. There are some meat and fish. People there were surprised to see two teenagers riding on a polar bear dog.

Korra and Bolin slid off of Naga and eyed on some fish. "I myself would get these and those fish please, my good sir."

"Those are very good choices. They are fresh from today's haul at the harbor. Any of you would be interested in the cow-hippo meat; we just got some from the Fire Nation."

"That would be great. Hey Bolin, do you want some?"

"Oh Korra, I don't want to burden you for buying food for us."

"It's my thanks for coming with me today. Besides hanging out with you; it's pretty fun. We should do this sometimes like after practice."

"Really? Yeah, we should do this kind of thing sometimes." Pabu squeaked and the duo laughed loudly while the customers stared at them with opened mouths. "We should get going."

Naga starts walking; her head was up in excitement. "Here Naga, you can have it. You too, Pabu." She fed some of the meat to Naga and Pabu as Korra kept her hand on Naga's neck.

Later in the day, they ended up at another part of the city, walking alongside Naga on a street. There were some antique shops around them as they reached to Central City Station. Korra sees Feng and her children standing by the statue.

"Korra, it's good to see you again." Korra hugged her.

"It's good to see you, too. This is Bolin, Feng. Bolin, this is Feng and these are her children Jia and Huang."

"Hello Miss Feng."

"It's nice to meet you, too. Korra, I didn't know that you're going out with this wonderful person."

Korra asked in a monotone, "And why would you think of that?" She then sees Feng's daughter wrapping her arms around her waist, closed her eyes, and plastered a wistful, lovesick look on her face before opening her eyes and laughing at Korra's expression. "Oh did I really look like that?"

"Yep." _She's like an Ikki clone. One Ikki I can handle._

"How about we go on ahead to there?" Feng grinned, pointing to the building with some of the people painting a mural. "Come on."


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Grasping Sand

Moving in didn't take long, since Sura has no existing furniture to her name. As she enters into the loft, she sees a mattress set wrapped in the large plastic bags as stood against the wall in the living room. There are even boxes of various items spread out in her wake. The only boxes she has are of her clothes and other personal things that are familiar to her as she feels them. The rest belonged to her roommate Koda, a friend she made from the United Forces Academy. It didn't seem weird since Koda is like Sun as an older sibling, and Koda sees her as a little sister like Ari. They both know each other's weaknesses and likes/dislikes like they knew each other for a long time. Their friendship is built on that foundation.

"Need some help?" Sura felt a hand on her shoulder and hears the steady, rhythmic heartbeat behind her.

"Nope, I'm fine. Are you sure that the commander can give us a pass from our duties?"

"I'm sure. Besides, how are you holding up with the relationship you shared with him?"

Sura stares at the ceiling for a moment. Everything was still fuzzy, almost blank. "Fine I guess. Will I- ever be able to see again?" Koda knew that her blindness still infuriates her. Not being able to see might be a bad thing to others, but to Sura is a quality that she's used to as she can handle activities pretty well. Still, she longs to see in order to know what people have been gazing at.

"I don't know, Sura. The doctor thinks that we should see how your eyes are doing. In a few weeks, you'll have the surgery. How about that" She nodded, buries her head into his chest. Koda pats her head as she cries softly with tears staining his shirt. This is how their friendship looks like; knowing that they have each other's back. There is no love relationship or rivalries between them; it's just a meaningful friendship blooming over time.

Bolin and Korra stand in front of a huge building. Some of the artists were painting many cultural aspects of different nations on suspended scaffolds. Others were on the ground painting people of different age and heights. "That looks so complicated."

"It's more like torture if you ask me."

"Why?" Bolin asked.

"There's too much that is going on, too much main focus. They should have a main focus on a particular subject."

"How would you change it?"

"There are a million things that can be changed. First, there's no need for this much cultural aspects. You could easily-"

"Show me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't talk about it. Do it." Bolin gives her a pen that he grabs from Korra's bag and the underside of his arm. Korra thinks very carefully about this. Then she starts to draw a sketch on his skin. Bolin watches her face as she draws; he's attracted to her enthusiasm. Later they both stand on one of the suspended scaffolds, giving a stunning view of the city's architectural marvels.

"It just makes you feel peaceful. I mean that a lot of people have problems with this. To me, it makes these structures so beautiful side by side like that." They seem to be in peace.

"Korra, is that you?" Both Bolin and Korra looked up to see Sura and Koda peeking from their window.

"Yep," Korra waved at them. She then pulled the scaffold towards the open window and puts it back into its suspended state. "You're moving here?"

"Yes, we're going to have lunch on the roof top. Do you want to come with?"

* * *

**It's a bit short and the beginning of the chapter seems to be unrelated to the plot. Before you flame me or something, I just want to explain what friendship I really like between Mako and Korra if in Book 1. Makorra is okay but there should have been some complications or even development for once. The original series is so much better in character development. if the creators could have at least have new writing on Book 2, then I would be thrilled.**

**Information on Sura and Koda; Sura is in her early twenties while Koda is pretty much the same age as Howl, Kanna, Ari, etc. They're both best friends and their friendship is pretty much self-explanatory.**


	31. Chapter Thirty

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Steps to Confessing and Love

At the pro-bending arena's attic, Mako prepares dinner for him and his brother while Bolin struggles to give Pabu a bath. "Work with me here, Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in your new uniform, don't you?"

Pabu struggled to avoid the bath but failed as he sneezed so cute. Bolin then asked Mako, "So, what do you think of Korra, in a 'girlfriend' sort of way?"

"She's great! But I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami."

"I was talking about a girlfriend for me! Leave some ladies for the rest of us!" _Since when is Mako interested with Korra? I mean that those times when all those fangirls praise and cheer for me, they were more interested in Mako than they were in him. Does Korra feel the same way to me as I have to her? Or she'll love my brother instead._

"I know; that's what I thought you meant." Right Mako, that's what you thought I meant.

"Well," Bolin asked.

"I don't know, Bo. It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra.

You just said she was great two seconds ago."

"Yeah, Korra is a great athlete and the Avatar and stuff, but I don't know if she's really 'girlfriend material'. She's more like a pal."

"Bro, you're nuts! Korra and I are perfect for each other: she's strong, I'm strong; she's fun, I'm fun; she's beautiful, I'm gorgeous! Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out."

"Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know gah. You know what I'm talking about, Pabu; I'm talking about real love." Although Pabu looks confused about the concept of 'true love' Bolin was talking about, but he is willing to support his best friend.

At Air Temple Island, Korra's feeding fruit to ring-tailed lemurs in the snow along with her sister, Ikki, and Jinora.

"So how's it going with the tall dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately," Jinora spoke out first.

"Ooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance."

"Guess you can't keep it that long?"

Korra laughed at their profounded knowledge. "What? Listen to you three; I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff. Besides he's all into Asami. But if I have any interest in anyone, what should I do?"

"Ooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!"

"Tell me!"

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic!" _I should have known that she read those historical fiction novels I borrowed for her._

"No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch. Forever and ever and ever!" Ikki propels herself upwards in a circular motion out of excitement.

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now."

"You kids do have a lot of imagination." I agree Kanna.

Korra then hears a laugh. She turns around to see Pema standing on the road. "Oh, hey Pema. Uh, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. But trust me; I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact same situation, with Tenzin."

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?"

"That's right."

"So what did you do?" _I never knew Master Tenzin was going out with someone else before Pema. Now that she mentioned it, I did see a photo of Tenzin and Lin standing next to each other. Maybe they were together before things went wrong, I think._

"Well, for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history."

"Wow!"

"But Korra's in love with a boy about her age. Definitely the boy she danced with-" Korra nudged her sister on the shoulder harshly. Kanna rubs her shoulder gently, scowling at Korra. "Ouch, don't do that."

"You mean that earthbender boy? You like him, don't you?" Jinora what Kanna meant when she mentioned the boy Korra danced with at the ball.

"I don't know, but I know that he's funny, understanding, and the nicest guy I ever know."

"If you love him then, tell him how you feel about him."

"I don't know Pema. He's never going to see me like that."

"You'll never know unless you tell him."

"Yeah I know. I just don't how. No one tells me how anyway. Pema, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"How long has the Equalist movement been going on?"

Pema sighed, "As long I could remember; as a nonbender I thought that the Equalists were making a point. It's not like I'm against benders," Pema hugs her two daughters. "Bending is a wonderful gift, even though some have abused it for power. Whenever I look at my children, I am happy that they're my children, bender or not. Even if I want a child like me, I will always love my child with the same love I have with my children."

"I think what you just said, is beautiful." Korra was beginning to tear up until she pulled into the hug.

"You and Kanna are like daughters to me. I'm just as worried as Tenzin is. And both of you have grown so fast. Promise me that you two won't get into so much trouble."

"We promise." Suddenly the cakes drop out of the sky and landed on their heads. Immediately lemurs leap from the trees and lap eagerly at the food. "Oops, sorry Mommy. We were practicing being the leaf."

They looked up to see Ari and Meelo leaning on the railing of the balcony and laughed, knowing that everything will be alright.

…

"Find someone who thinks you're impossible to be with, but stays anyway."

That's what Sifu Katara told me and she's really good with advice. I just wish that now it is possible even right now.

* * *

_(Found scribbled on the want ads in the Republic News under the couch inside pro-bending arena attic)_


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

You Make Me Feel…

"Folks, after a year of waiting the pro-bending championship is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket. And I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen." Inside the pro-bending arena, you could hear the cheers by the crowd. Yes, they are very loud and you might want to have earplugs just in case.

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets! And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos." The match then starts in an instant.

"What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending. I am astonished with the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets. No wonder the Avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym. The Ferrets advance into Rabbaroo territory and are holding nothing back. Nice sprawl there by Mako. Bolin strikes, Ula dodges, and all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one!"

"Round two!"

"The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin. Korra comes to his defense and water-whacks Ummi back into zone two! The Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two."

"Round three!"

"With the Rabaroos down two rounds they'll need a knockout to win, and with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing I don't see that happening. These Ferrets are working together like a well-oiled bending machine. Bolin passes Adi back into zone two and the Ferrets get the green light to advance, the Rabaroos are just fighting to stay at their feet at this point. Out goes Adi, and Ula, and Ummi!"

"All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Thank you, thank you very much," Bolin thanked the audience.

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring."

"Yeah, this is the best match yet!" Korra takes some of her gear off. "I can't wait for the championship."

Asami walks into the room with Pabu on her shoulder. "Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there." She then kisses Mako on his cheek.

"So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could get some dinner together, sort of a date situation.

"A date?!" Her cheeks blushed to the shade of a red tomato. She then spoke nervously. "I- I never been on a date. Well. I- I mean that I don't know how going on a date with a guy is like. Oh no, I'm rambling."

Korra lowers her voice. "I just don't feel date-worthy."

Bolin chuckled, "Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!"

"You really feel that way about me?"

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together."

Bolin then sees Korra smiling at him. "Really? Well okay."

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!" Korra laughed softly. They left through the door, now laughing loudly.

Mako watches them leave while holding Asami, but Asami clings onto him and rests her head on his shoulder. Mako still thinks about Korra and Bolin, knowing that Korra might be using his brother to get his attention.

On their 'date', Bolin and Korra are eating in Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Naga's resting in front of the door. Bolin spoke while slurping on noodles. "So, how do you like it?"

Korra also has a mouthful of noodles too as she spoke, "Hmm, it's delicious and totally authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub."

"That's great, because this is my favorite joint. See? You love Water Tribe food, I love Water Tribe food, just another reason we're so great together."

She then sees in a booth a guy with a ridiculously flamboyant hair with a girl in each arm and some guys with him. "Hey, who's that creepy guy over there who keeps glaring at us?" _And what is his hair made out of? Sky bison fur, maybe?_

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champs of three years running. Don't make eye contact."

She then sees Tahno walking up towards them, along with his company

"Uh-oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude." Korra sees Bolin eat his noodles and looks quite intimidated by Tahno.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons." _Can someone let me shave his head? It looks tempting to shave it._

Korra stands up close in front of him. "You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?"

"Go for it. I'll give you the first shot."

Bolin whispers to her, not wanting Korra to get into trouble. "Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you. If you hit him, we're out of the tournament."

Korra whistles and Naga busts through the window, roaring loudly at Tahno. He falls over, but his friends behind him catch him and they walk away. Korra and Bolin laugh at the funniest moment of Tahno.

"Woah, ho, ho, I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that. You are one of a kind, Korra."

"Thanks." She smiled, knowing why she fell in love with him.

After they ate, Korra and Bolin are drinking cocktails with straws. Bolin burps first, feeling ashamed that Korra might see it very disgusting. However, Korra notices this and burps even louder. Bolin burps again louder this time and Korra burps again yet even louder. Then they both start laughing with the couple next to them looking on in horrified disgust.

Later Bolin and Korra rode on Naga to a metal tower. It was lit up, giving it a golden glow. The support beams of this metal tower arch elegantly upward, growing further toward the center as they go higher and ends at a small circular structure on top. It held the observation deck so that people can glance out over the city. Between the beams are balconies that offer views closer to the ground. If you look up at the highest point of the tower, you could see a red light perched there. The reason is there is because it could alert airships of the structure's location.

Both of them got off of Naga and went inside the elevator. Korra looks outside to see almost the whole city as the elevator rose higher and higher. "So what is this place called?"

"It's called the Harmony Tower. I would come up here with Mako and my parents when I was young. It brings back good memories."

"I never have been up here so high before." The elevator doors open, and they walked out to see many other couples watching the city by night from the top of the tower. Korra leans on the railing, really enjoys the view. _This is so beautiful. I never have seen anything like this before. I just wished that I could tell him how I feel about him._

"Thank you Bolin." Korra turns her head to Bolin and smiled, "I really enjoy spending time with you."

Bolin smiled in return. _I'm glad that I made the right choice of asking her out._


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Someone Like You

Later Mako sits in front of the arena, looking a bit sad. As he sees Korra and Bolin walking up to him, he stands up. "I was wondering if I can escort you home after the match."

"I would be delighted." Korra then sees Mako walking towards her.

"Korra, we need to talk."

"You go on ahead, Bolin. I'll catch up."

Bolin walks into the arena, waving at Korra. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"Uh- Pro-bending? We've got the quarterfinal match."

"No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, are you thinking straight or did you drink the cactus juice? Bolin and I were having the greatest time of our life. Why would you be thinking about that?"

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken."

Korra looks into his eyes to see jealousy in his eyes. _He has feelings for me? I can't believe it; he is a jerk and will be if he continues to act like this. "_Mako, you're jealous. You can't admit it since you kept your emotions bottled up inside."

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous."

"I am not. You're confused of whom you want to be with. When you first met me, you only thought that I was just one of those crazy fangirls. And when we were searching for Bolin, you told me about your parents including how much that scarf reminds you of your father. You would even give it to me for a disguise because you were worried about me."

"No, I'm with Asami. I know that because-"

"Let me finish. And now you're with Asami. I don't hate her; I want to be friends with her, but you're making it difficult. Now you're stuck between me and Asami. Stop hurting yourself and those around you, including Bolin, me, and Asami."

"Get over yourself!"

"I'm just being honest. I'm not being selfish. It's you who is being too conscious about yourself."

"You're crazy!"

"You're lying and denying to yourself! You know what, I give up! I don't know why I know you in the first place." Korra then raises her hands and begins to shout at Mako, knowing that he's too infuriating. "Just forget it! I should have been worrying about society's problems and Amon rather than this petty love triangle. Man up Mako! Not everything is about you being the jerky teenager!"

"At least I'm not the selfish arrogant girl who shows off her title as the Avatar! Everyone cheers for you as you bask in the glory-"

Korra slaps Mako on the cheek, leaving a red mark on it. "You don't know me! And you should get over yourself?! Not me, jerk!"

Her voice began to calm down to a lower tone. "And about Bolin, he's pretty fun to hang out with. Just saying." She walks hastily into the arena, mumbling curses at him.

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boarcupines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather of the ages. Korra dodges and, ooh, slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako, and Bolin and Korra!"

"Round One goes to the Boarcupines!"

"You were supposed to defend while I attacked!"

"I had an opening so I took it! Deal with it jerkface!"

"What is up with you two? All right, whatever. Just pull together, guys."

"The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in Round Two. Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he's a one-man bending battalion. The Ferrets having a rough time finding their rhythm tonight but thanks to Bolin they narrowly notch round two. Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos."

"Round Three is a tie! We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match."

The referee flips the coin, "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?"

"I got this."

"I know you usually handle these, but frankly, your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one." Bolin steps forward, "We choose earth."

A platform in the middle of the stage rose with Bolin and Boarcupine's earthbender Chang on it. "Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face-off. Bolin goes in for the grapple, Chang reverses. Bolin strikes from midair, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin and Chang is in the drink."

"The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarterfinal match!"

Korra and Mako are relieved that Bolin won the tie-breaker, but then look away from each other angrily.

"Oh, that was a close one folks! Youth trumps experience tonight."

After the match Korra stared from the balcony in sadness and anger. She moved her hand a bit; some of the water followed her hand movement as they were extracted out of the Yue Bay. She sees Pabu climbing onto her shoulder.

"I don't get love, Pabu. Is it something that you can fool someone with or is it something that to show someone that you cared so much, you sacrifice your life for them. And what about Amon? Equalizing benders, yeah right." Pabu nudges his head on Korra's. "I'm glad someone understands. Being the Avatar is tiring. And who's Yakone? Kanna did say something about a guy name Yakone in her sleep."

Korra though for a moment before shouting at the city. "All I wanted is to be myself. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do or who I am. I know who I am!" Pabu landed on the railing and squeaks at the city. "You said it Pabu. We should eat noodles every day."

"Ready to go home?" Korra turns around to see Bolin walking up to her. "Why are you shouting?"

"Nothing important. You want to join for dinner?"

"Sure. I really do like Pema's cooking. And I don't mean to pry, but what was going on between you and Mako? He has a red mark on his cheek."

"Nothing. He just said somethine insulting."

"I don't even want to ask."

* * *

**And Mako gets a slap in the face. Do not call this Korra selfish because she will slap to the ends of the earth. **

**I don't like Mako a lot. It's just that his character set up irks me a lot. If the episode have set up this way, there would no complications between the friends anyway. Though, there might be some obstacles for the heroine ahead.**


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Under the Blue Sky

A boy is sleeping on the grass with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He woke up from his sleep and heard the running water. He opened his green eyes and saw that he was at a park. He didn't know how he got here though. "Oh good, you're up! I found some dumplings and warmed them up for you."

The boy looked up to see his older brother holding a plate with two dumplings on it, one for each. His brother then sat down next to him. "Mako, I don't understand. Why are we in a park? Where are mommy and daddy?"

His brother averted his eyes, knowing that he has to tell him the truth. "They're- not here, Bolin. It'll just be the two of us from now on."

The boy tugged on his brother's sleeve, "If they're not here, where are they? Are they at home? When are they coming back?"

"They are never coming back, Bolin! They're dead!" Tears ran down his face faster than rain. "M- mom and dad- they're- they're both dead-"

The boy then wiped the tears off of his brother's face with the scarf. He didn't want to see his brother; it also made him cry, "P- Please don't cry, M- Mako."

Then both of the brothers hugged each other, "I'm sorry, Bolin. I promise, I will never ever leave you alone." I'll always protect you. No matter what.

Korra wakes up again from the dream and began writing slowly about the dream itself on a different part of the board. 'Mako and Bolin lost their parents at a young age.' She then drew an arrow from it and wrote, 'Still does not explain Mako's irrational behavior.'

Later in the morning, Korra and Ari tried something a little different from their previous lessons. "What's this contraption?"

Ari grinned as Korra points at a group of clustered logs of different lengths set up in a rectangle. From the look of Ari's grin, I am going to get the pain.

Korra looks concentrated as she stands on a pole and guards the goal of the air ball court. On the other side of the court, Ari stands on one of the tall poles while she suspends a hollow ball in the air with her airbending. She then lets the ball roll over her shoulders, tossing it from side to side and up in the air. Ari smiles innocently at Korra with her hands behind her back.

Korra concentrated her eyes on the ball until she looks in surprise as she sees Ari jump up and kick the ball away with a powerful air swipe. It rapidly shoots across the poles as it changes direction while crashing into several poles. It steadily moves closer toward Korra's goal and races quickly towards Korra herself. She opens her mouth in shock and grunts as the ball hits her right in the stomach. The speed of impact sends both Korra and the ball flying backwards and right through the goal's rotating door behind her, making her crash into Sura.

"Is it really this hard to beat you at Air Ball," she groaned a few minutes later after Ari knocked her off his pole for the seventh time. She looks down to see Sura and got off of her quickly. "Oops, I didn't mean to crash into you."

"Okay enough with the apologies." Sura dusts herself off the ground. Normally she doesn't get on the island unless she is in an emergency, and this time is an emergency.

"Anyway Ari, do you have a moment?"

"Sure, is it your wardrobe because it looks like the washer spit it up?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Listen, my parents are coming here at any moment and I need you to help me pick out some places to visit."

"Is it because of your leave from the United Forces or because of stress at Ba Sing Se University?"

Sura didn't respond to Ari's question for moment. What was she suppose to say? All she could manage to get something out of her throat was just a gasp. She then looked at the ground until she felt a tug on her skirt.

A little girl clutched onto her like a winged lemur. She has straight, shoulder black hair that curls at the ends, blue eyes, and fair skin. She has a green clip on her hair, and she wore a brightly colored kimono with an equally colorful kimono coat.

"Mommy," she shouted as she jumps into Sura's arms.

Sura hugged her daughter and asked her foster parents, "Hey baby girl, she wasn't too much trouble was she?"

"Oh no, Emi was simply adorable. You should have seen her when she was at her first day in kindergarten." Sura's foster waved some photos, smiling. "Your father insisted on taking some photos so that after the surgery, you can look at them and cherish."

"I will Mom." Sura then felt a different heartbeat nearby. "Pema, I see that you're doing well."

"It's so good to see you. And is this little Emi, she's so cute. She definitely has your eyes, and her father's hair." Sura flinched when Pema mentioned the father. Pema knew that she shouldn't have said that as she knew what had happened between Sura and the young man she was with four years ago. She met Sura when she was nine; she would take care of her as Howl and Rai became busy working for the police.

Pema would spend her days with Sura like how she did with her sisters before she left her home to become an Air Acolyte: braiding hair, telling stories, and dress-up. Right now, Sura's in a phase where she felt that she needs to face her situations by herself. She didn't want Sura to feel that way; she wants to tell her that it's okay to be scared and that everyone is there for her. "So are you going to spend a day together with your parents and your daughter?"

Sura nodded, "Yep, it's just so good to see you Pema. I mean it."

"Did you miss me mommy," Emi asked Sura.

"Of course I did, did you miss me?"

"Yes," Emi said as she hugs Sura. Korra sees this scene, and some of the tears dripped from her eyes; for the first time in her entire life, she longed to spend more time with her parents and tell them that she loves them.

* * *

Mommy, what was Daddy like?

That was the question Emi asked me that day. I didn't know what to say to her.

She's his daughter. I wanted her to know that her father would love her like I did.

Someday, I will tell him that his daughter would want to meet him.

Daddy is a kind man. One day, we'll meet him.

Promise mommy?

I promise Emi.

_(Found written on a napkin, taped on one of the table's legs, Jasmine Dragon)_

* * *

**I am almost close to finish this episode. Sura and Emi, they are both my favorite as they also remind me of my relationship with my mother. I kind of feel bad of putting Sura in a difficult situation, but don't worry. She'll have a happy ending; I promise.**


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

A Change Would Do You Good

Korra taps her foot impatiently as she waits for the traffic lights to turn and the flashing signal to tell her and the kids that it was permitted to cross the bustling street. The air was dense with car exhaust and the smell of people in the air as they waited among a crowd of busy people. Cars blared their horns and the voices of people mingled into an indistinguishable din.

She noticed that everyone was so wrapped up in their own little worlds. They must have jobs to get to, spouses to see, children to fetch, groceries to buy and so much more, she thought as the list went on and on inside her head. No one paid anyone else any mind at all; Korra kind of liked it that way. Over a few weeks, she had grown into her independence and it's because her leaving much of her old life behind.

"Okay guys, remember the buddy system. Ikki, you grab onto Jinora's hand. Meelo, you can hold onto mine. Now where should we go first?"

"How about the library," Jinora suggested. "I heard that they have the newest-"

"We always go to the library! Can't we go and try ice cream?" Ikki whined, disliking Jinora's suggesting. The sisters argued until they got into a fight with gusts of wind tugging at their hair as they both grappled with the other in a way that was very unlike the peaceful Air Nomads.

"You take it back, Ikki! You can't say that!" Jinora cried as she pulled out one of Ikki's hair accessories. Ikki retaliated by kicking the book out of the way, eliciting a gasp from her sister.

Korra pushes the sisters gently away from each other and spoke gently, "Both of you two are sisters, not a bunch of angry hogmonkeys. We can go to the ice cream parlor and the library after Meelo chooses where we can go first."

The sisters shouted, "What?!"

"So Meelo, where do you want to go?" Meelo picks his nose and has an idea. He points at the parlor that seems to be near to them. "You want to go there, Meelo?"

"Ice cream! Let's go Korra and eat." Ikki grins at Jinora, declaring her victory.

"Alright then, now everyone hold on to each other's hand."

The light turned and they took off into the crosswalk among the crowd of people, their legs covering the ground quickly. She could smell the imminent rain on the heavy air as she spared a glance up at the dark grey sky.

In her years here before, that about Republic City hadn't changed. Her hair was let down in a wavy waterfall. She wore simple black heels, a grey high-waisted pencil skirt and a white and blue pinstripe shirt with a black vest over the top. The only jacket she had was a navy blazer since the outfit was chosen by Ari herself. The children however, were wearing the outfits they wore to the ball. If they didn't hurry, they would get damp. Not that it really mattered.

"So how come you guys never tried ice cream?"

"Dad says that it has ingredients that come from animals or with a face."

"Oh that's right, air nomads are vegetarian. But how can you guys grow healthy and strong with just greens and stuff?"

"There are some meat substitutes such as tofu and soy milk." They were standing in front of the ice cream counter. "Although it doesn't hurt to try something new."

"So which flavor do you guys want? I rather have the vanilla my good sir."

"Can I try the strawberry?" Ikki immediately replied.

"Rocky road chocolate!" Meelo flailed his arms in excitement.

Korra then looks at Jinora as she still concentrates on which ice cream looks healthier. She puts her hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to."

"No I really want to try. How about the soy-based ice cream?"

"Good choice. How much for the ice cream?"

Korra and the children sat under the awning, eating ice cream. She let her mind empty itself as she stared at the rain as it lightly sprinkled the city. Something caught her attention. She sees some people playing some kind of bat and ball sport at an empty lot. It looks very interesting, she thought. "Hey Jinora, what's that game they're playing?"

"I'm not sure about that one. I heard that it's baseball."

"Wow, you sure do know a lot of things."

"I just know what I know, I don't know everything." Jinora finished her ice cream and continued reading her book.

Suddenly a ball was hurtling towards them, but Korra able to catch it. She noticed a man walking up to her. His foot falls were quick and almost silent as he walks in a straight line. His ruffled hair was strange as his was in the color of the Fire Nation. The skin was golden-bronze, and his eyes were gold; it felt like she was staring at a dragon. "Hey, sorry about that."

"No problem."

"Nice catch, you should join our baseball team sometimes." He then leans in towards Korra's face. "Your eyes do look beautiful."

His head was then planted on the table with a harsh impact by a girl with a golden-brownish undercut, her right hand covered in bandages. Her brown eye was twitching, "What did I tell about flirting with girls out of your league. I am so sorry that this idiot was bothering you."

"Um, he wasn't really bothering me really." The rain stopped. "Can we see the whole concept of this ball-and-bat sport in exchange for the apology?"

For the rest of the day, Korra began to experience more things that people enjoy without the duties of the Avatar: her first hit, her first home run, her first taste of freedom. She learned that the girl with the undercut was Asta and the man that looks like a dragon was Kazuo. They were interesting people as she learns more about them like how Kazuo likes to invent gadgets and build airplanes, yet Asta seems to be distant from her. What did she do wrong for Asta to react like that?

Korra noticed that she flinched when she mentioned about her bending. She kept wondering about it when she took the tired children back to the island. _Maybe I should call Bolin if he has time for another date situation?_

She waited by the balcony near the arena. The heels were killing her feet so much that she took them off and broke the heels off. Her hair was tied up again with her usual hair piece. _Much better. Why did Ari dragged me to wear it anyway? Still, it does seems comfortable._

Korra then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Mako walking up to her. She wasn't surprised at all.

* * *

**Introducing Asta and Kazuo. They're sort of a comical duo at first yet there is a lot more with them. Korra should have spend more time with the children since they're my favorite and could teach Korra how to be free like an Airbender. I'm not sure, but enjoy reading.**


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Count On Me

"Oh, it's just you."

"We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. I-"

"No. You are the one that makes me mad. Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me."

"No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is; as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing."

"So you do like me," Korra asked confusingly. _What in the spirit world is going on here? Come on, I'm not ready for this love triangle garbage, and this guy is expecting me to like him while he's going out with Asami. Fat chance._

"Yes, but, I like Asami, too. I don't know; things are complicated-"

"Mako, I'm not sure if the like you're talking about is the-" Mako leaned towards her, kissing her on the lips. She pushed him away from her. Realized what he just did, Korra's eyes were wide open as she glared at him with her hands on her hips and bared her teeth. "What the spirits are you doing Mako?! What's wrong with you?! Don't ever mess with me!"

"What did I do, Korra? Am I hurting you?"

"Yes Captain Obvious, that's all you've done!" She gasp and jabs her finger on his chest. "Are you trying to hurt me? Do you even consider the mistakes you've been making?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've heard this all before. And I only thought of you like a friend, like a brother."

"Korra?" Mako turns around to see Bolin standing there with roses for Korra.

Korra lowers her voice. "I don't feel so good. I should head back home. See you later Bolin."

"See you at the match tomorrow."

Korra then walks away, picking up the pace and ran off faster than before. Tears were forming around her eyes as she held her cries.

"Why did you do that to Korra?"

"I was trying to explain to her-"

"And you kissed her! You knew that I love her but no, you have your own needs before everyone else."

"That is not true."

"Mako, you're my brother. But you're not only my brother; you're like a best friend and someone who took care of me after all those years." Bolin held his own shoulder, dropping the roses. "So why did you kiss Korra? I mean, not even counting the fact that you knew that I love her, you also betrayed Asami. How could you do do such a thing? I'm going to visit Korra first thing in the morning and apologize for what you've done to her."

Later in the morning, Bolin walks onto Air Temple Island. Pabu was on Bolin's shoulder. He sees Tenzin, "Good morning, Mister Tenzin. Is Korra here? "

"It has been morning, and Korra wouldn't come out of her room. I was wondering if it has to do with last night."

"It did, Mister Tenzin. I'm going to see her now. And thank you." Bolin walks into the women's dormitory and went through a couple of the hallways before he reached to Korra's room. He then knocked on the door. "Come on Korra. We need to talk."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you, not when that jerkbending Mako is there."

"Korra, I just want to know what happened between you two. How about meditating a bit before the match?"

Korra slid the door open and exhales annoyingly. Her hair was in a tangled mess and her eyes have dark circles under them. "Fine. Only because you asked nicely."

At the mediation pavillion, Bolin and Korra are perched in lotus while meditating. Korra opens her eyes. "You feel better?"

"A bit. So let me guess; you brought me out here to tell me that your brother is not much of a jerk as I make him out to be."

"Nah, he's pretty much a jerk. He's always got to be right about everything and gets all bossy and involved in your business-"

"Yeah, I don't know how you could deal with it."

"Actually, in a way, I rely on it."

"I don't understand."

"When our parents died, that was the hardest time in my life. We were a mess, but Mako? He had so much strength. He stepped up and took on so much responsibility. He helped fill the void that was left by our parents."

"I guess I never thought about that."

"I'm gonna tell you something crazy. I never told anyone this before, but honestly? I'm not sure I can remember what my father looked like. It really seems like my whole life, Mako's been the one looking out for me. He's always been the one that's there. And now, when I try to remember my father, Mako's is the only face I can picture."

"I could see that in another light. Still I'm still confused of why Mako kissed me when he has Asami. I'm not going to forgive him though. He has a lot of things to do if he wants to earn my forgiveness."

"Hey, at least you're still the same spunky girl I admired, Kor."

"Yeah I'm still the- Wait, how did you know my nickname?"

"You think that I wouldn't remember the times where we spent our misadventures here in Republic City? I still do remember, all those times we would get into trouble-"

Korra wipes away tears from her left eye. "Bo, you're that Bo? Man, I didn't even recognize you. You've changed."

"Remember that time when you burned Mako's eyebrows?"

She burst out laughing, "Oh yeah, it was hilarious!"

They both look at each other until Naga puts her head between them. Korra petted her on the head, smiling. "I'm glad to see you again." She then whispers in Naga's ear, "Thanks for the save, Naga. I don't know what to do if you weren't here."

Naga lets out a contented growl and licked both of Korra and Bolin's face, leaving them smiling and laughing their hearts out.

* * *

**One more chapter to go. And that's what you get Mako for messing with Korra's feelings. I don't really hate Mako. I just hate how he was written by the writers. Cheating on your love one is wrong, you know.**

**Korra and Bolin are getting pretty close, don't they? Their childhood memories are revealed and Naga to the rescue. The chapter is beginning to end at the last chapter and onward to the next. Please R&R.**


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Resolved for Now

On the night of their match, Bolin and Korra enters the locker room. She looks at Mako and walks silently past him as he was about to talk to her.

Later the Fire Ferrets line up against the Buzzard Wasps. "You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks!"

The bell has rung, and the match begins. "The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to Zone Two. And Mako is knocked all the way back into Zone Three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight."

Bolin is struck in the stomach with an earth disk. He then stumbles to the side of the ring, removes his helmet, and vomits. "Ooh, that has got to sting! And Bolin loses his noodles! Literally. Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flameo Instant Noodles! Noodliest noodles in the United Republic." Korra looks at Bolin with worry, and then at the Buzzard Wasps. _We won't give up just yet._

The match continues with Korra being knocked into Zone Three. "The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory. And Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now- and the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They'd better pull themselves together for Round Two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye."

The bell rung again, and second round begins with Mako being knocked back a zone. He then gives out a fire blast. However, it hits Bolin in the back and knocks him to the ground.

Bolin turns around, facing Mako. "Hey, watch it!" He was then struck from the behind by a blast of water and was knocked off the edge.

"The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin is in the pool! Ooh, and a blatant hold on the Buzzard Wasps' firebender by the Avatar!"  
The referee blows the whistle, "Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!"

"Does it look like I care about unnecessary roughness?!" Korra aims a water whip at the referee as she heads back. The referee then pulls out a yellow fan.

"Oh, and the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout."

"Well I guess there's always next year."

"What are you saying, Mako? We have worked hard for this moment, and we can't let this setback get into our heads. We still have a chance, a slim one!"

"The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals."

"No, not you too Bolin." Korra didn't want her friends to lose hope just because of some silly bicker. _What happened to the turtleduck brothers back then?_ "Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves."

"Let's just get this over with."

"The sooner, the better." The Fire Ferrets then grimly head back to the starting line. The bell then rung as Round Three has begun.

"Bolin's knocked into Zone Two, followed quickly by his brother! And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder! Looks like it's a clean hit." An earth coin strikes Bolin in the shoulder and he cries out in pain, "Ouch!"

"Bolin!" Mako gets a sudden hit with a blast of fire and is knocked off the edge.

"Mako's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit! But how long can he keep it up? Apparently, not very long. The Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one, I don't like her odds." Bolin gets knocked off the edge with an earth and water combo.

"Hold on a second! Did you see that? What an unbelievable effort here by Korra! She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her! The Avatar finally gains some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late!" Korra puts on her concentrated face and dodges the elements at a quick pace. She then uses her water whip and aimed it at the opposing earthbender, making him land in Zone Two. She then uses her water whip again and placed the opposing firebender in Zone Three. Finally, Korra angles herself so that the Buzzard Wasps are lined up in front of her and knocks them out with a single blast of water. "It's the big kibosh! What a knockout!"

Korra then walks up to the brothers. "That- was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you. I owe you. Big time."

"Yeah I guess, Mako." She then turns around to see the Wolfbats entering the locker room with Tahno entering last. He inhales deeply with an expression of disgust. Oh look what the catgator dragged in. "Oof, you boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is. Yeah, that's the scent of losers."

"I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll know who the losers really are."

"Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here."

"And now, the defending champs, the White Falls Wolfbats!" Korra growls at the arena as Asami runs to Mako and throws her arms around his neck.

"Great job! What a comeback, Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that."

"Thanks! But- if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you." Korra smiled at her. She then wondered, Did Mako told her about the kiss? Please he has to at least tell her.

"Uh, if everyone's done with the little 'thank you' party, need some medical attention over here."

"Ooh, let me help!" Korra places both of her hands on his shoulder.

"Ow! Gah! The shoulder! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?!"

"Relax, I'm a healer!" Korra then extracts some water out of a bucket and puts it on Bolin's shoulder. "I learned it from Katara, though most of the lessons I learn is the combat of waterbending."

"No no no no oh- ooh! That's the stuff!"

"Bolin, thanks for listening to my problems. So are you going to be alright?"

"Ahh, I'll be all right. We had fun together, did we?"

"I had a great time, honestly! You are one of a kind, Bolin."

"No problem. Please, go on. I enjoy praise."

Suddenly the ring announcer spoke, "Your winners, the Wolfbats!"

"What?! How is it over already?"

"With a brutal Round One knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals. I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor, 'cause they're gonna need one!" Korra looks over to the defeated team being helped out of the pool by medics with stretchers, her eyes wide open as the rest of her teammates had astonished looks on their faces. She looks closely to a girl with a golden-brownish undercut as the girl follows the stretcher with an injured waterbender lying on it. _Is that A__sta?_

Korra ran out of the locker room with Mako shouting behind her, "Where are you going?"

"I need go. I need to see if they're alright." Korra ran and ran through the twisting maze of corridors. A footfall, someone is behind her. But as she turned around, there was no one there. _Strange, I thought I saw her._

Suddenly someone pinned her arm on the wall. "Ouch, let me go!"

Korra counteracts the attack with a flip on the back. She removes the cloak, only to see Asta in an irritated mood. "What the hey, Asta?!"

Asta kicked her square to the stomach and hurls two daggers Korra's way. Each of them pins at her sleeves to the wall; Korra gasps in horror as she sees the bandages unraveling off Asta's arm. "Well, are you surprised about my arm? You should be since you benders only use your bending for entertainment and abuse."

Asta's arm from the elbow to her hand, is covered in black fur. Her hand and fingers are similar to the primates'. She approaches towards Korra until someone held her wrist. "Let go of my wrist, Kazuo. The Avatar needs to be destroyed."

"Is this revenge really going to solve this? Is it really going to bring your parents back to life? Korra has nothing to do with it, so don't blame it on her."

Asta thought for a moment as she continued to struggle. She stopped and her head lowered. "Sorry, but this won't change my perspective on benders."

"So you guys are Equalists?"

"Apparently it's a yes, prissy dweeb."

"Asta, don't even say another word." Kazuo bowed to Korra, "I know that you think that Equalists are evil and-"

"No, no that is not true. You guys are simply defending your rights, except for the part with bending being taken away. But the point is that violence doesn't even solve your problems at all. It gets worse when it does."

Asta jerked her hand from Kazuo's grip, rubbing her wrist from the pain. She then averted her eyes from Korra and spoke in a soft voice, "Then can you prove it?"

"Prove what?"

"That not all benders are corrupted by their hunger for power."

Korra, Kazuo, and Asta arrived at the infirmary. The defeated team is being healed at the moment except for the waterbender. As he sees Asta, he tries to get up but winced in pain. "Hey sis- Kaz. Who's your other friend here?"

"It's just Korra, you should still lie down." Asta then looked at Korra, "Can you heal him, water girl?"

"Yes, and I have a name you know." She sees some bowls of water next to his bed. "Can you sit up for a moment, Mister-"

"My name's Joakim." His black hair is ruffled, and he has a mustache similar to the Lieutenant. He looks familiar, yet his voice sounds sort of like Howl's.

"Nice to meet you." Korra unwound his bandages and pulled the water from the bowls. She felt it smooth over his skin. Joakim winced as she smoothed his back.

"Tell me where your pain in most intense," Korra said clinically.

"Higher." He was racked with pain as Korra moved up. "Ouch!"

"Sorry."

Joakim shook his head in disagreement. "It's all right. I'll be fine. Thank you, Avatar Korra."

"You can just call me Korra." Korra sees Asta standing in the corner, her arms crossed over her chest. Her back was bent over and one foot propped up on the wall. "So what do you think now about benders."

"Doesn't matter, but-" Asta paused for a moment and spoke reluctantly, "Thank you for healing my idiot brother."

"Anytime." _Maybe Equalists are not as bad as everyone thinks._


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Too Close

In the Pro-bending Arena Bolin, Mako and Korra are practicing by bending their elements, destroying pictures of Tahno. Pabu on the other hand, is asleep near the radio that is playing music. Korra then celebrates the destruction of the pictures.

"You are listening to 'The Music Hour'! Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years."

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats."

Mako takes off his helmet, "It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right."

Bolin hugs his brother, "Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!"

"I can't wait to watch you guys-"

Suddenly the radio begins to broadcast static and changes to Amon's speech; Korra looks at the radio in alarm. Pabu squeaks and runs away from the radio. "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences." Mako and Bolin walk up to the radio. He then looks at his brother and Korra before looking at the radio again.

Static returns and the radio became silent.

"That guy's got some nerve," said Bolin.

"You think the council will give in?" Mako asked Korra.

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall."

The Fire Ferrets and Kanna all rode up to the City Hall. They got off and Korra pushes the main doors open. Tenzin stands up from his chair, "Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting."

"I know I shouldn't be here, but are you really going to shut the arena down?"

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down."

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" And with this guy, he's all about going against Amon and his Equalists.  
"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once." Tarrlok stands up.

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena."

"No!"

"You can't!" Both of the brothers were distraught by the news given to them.

Korra spoke to Tarrlok, "I- I don't understand. I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game."

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together- in-in peace! To watch benders-"

"Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone," Bolin completed his brother's sentence.

"I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

Korra admitted, "I guess you're right, wouldn't want to risk the citizens' lives anyway. But can you at least have some kind of security-"

"So, our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." Tarrlok picks up the gavel when a cable knocks off the gavel head and Tarrlok gasps. At the front of the courtroom, Lin coils her cable back and looks at the council.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." Lin spoke.

"You do?"

Korra turns to Lin. "Yeah, you do?"

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin."

Tarrlok shifts eyes. "Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tenzin grunts and folds his arms.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?"

"I guarantee it."

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident that her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote." Tarrlok turns to the council and raises his hand. "Who else is with me?" The other three council members raise their hands as Tenzin turns away in disappointment. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals."

"All right!"

Mako punches his fist into the air. "Yeah!"

Korra looks at Kanna with worry. "Thanks, I guess."

"And good luck to you, Chief Beifong."

Tenzin approaches Lin, "A word please, Lin."

In the corridor where Tenzin is talking to Lin, "Tarrlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it."

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match."

"You don't need to babysit me."

"It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe."

Lin throws her hands up in the air in annoyance. "Do what you want! It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before."

Korra walks up to them. "Excuse me, Chief Beifong. I wanted to thank you for your help, it- really- means a lot-"

Lin ignores her as she walks away. Worried, Korra talks to Tenzin. "Is she still against me in anyway? How long have you known her?"

"I've known Lin since we were children, she's always been- challenging."

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?"

"My father and Lin got along famously." Tenzin then turns his head away. "I'm afraid her issues- are with me."

Korra at first was confused when Tenzin meant that Lin's issues were with him until she realized what Pema meant, "You two were together."

"What! How-? Where did you get that idea?!"

"Pema told me when she was giving me advice."

"Criminy! I'll have to have a word with her."

"You two were together once. I'm surprised our 'esteemed Chief of Police' didn't throw her in jail."

"Oh, she tried. Anyway, Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in li- Why am I even telling you this?! It all happened a long time ago and we've moved passed it."

"Sorry, it's just that you two don't get along a lot. Did my mother know about this?" However, I don't thinks that it's the real reason why she would be mad at Tenzin.

"She did. She was the one who encouraged me to ask Lin out. Your mother is somewhat prideful, but sincere to others. You excuse me, I need to be going." Tenzin walks away. Kanna followed him.

"Tenzin, they can't agree to this. Amon will know that we're keeping the arena open. This is going to be part of his plan."

Tenzin stopped at his tracks. "I know Kanna. The majority has spoken. There is nothing that I can do."


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Hurricane

Nighttime approaches as the Pro-bending arena is surrounded by ships of metalbenders. There were even officers scouring the inside, looking for some undefined objects.

Meanwhile Korra walks into the audience in her pro-bending gear and sees Tenzin along with Lin and the officers. "Tenzin, Chief Beifong, I'm glad that you're here. Where are Pema and the kids?"

"They're at home, but the kids are listening to the radio. Shouldn't you be in the locker, preparing for the match?"

"But I came here early. I just want some words of wisdom from my teacher before the match." Korra then looks at Lin talking to one of the officers. Lin then walks up to them. "I see that you two are getting along."

"How is the security sweep going, Lin?"

"Fine."

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes."

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?"

Lin turns her head to Tenzin. "I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered."

She then turns her head back. "Now leave me alone and let me do my job."

"Lin, with so much on the line it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night."

She looks at him as her expression softens. "Like old times?"

"Like old times."

Her voice became less harsh, "Okay, I'll try to be less abrasive than usual."

"I would appreciate that." Korra smiled and pats Tenzin by the back.

"Well I better get going. Wish me luck!" She then walks back to the locker room, running at the last minute. Lin and Tenzin looked at her back as Korra began to remind them of how much she's more of her mother rather than her father.

When they looked more closely, they saw a man and a woman were in their thirties. The woman has long hair cascades down to her shoulders with hair loopies on the sides of her head. The man has his messy hair sticking up in every direction, not like the other Water tribe members. "Nujalik? Adlartok?"

The couple bowed and disappeared without a trace. Both Lin and Tenzin were left confused, but they knew that the couple was here for a reason. "I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails."

Tenzin turns his head to Lin. "Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age. You two might get along if you would only give her a chance."

Lin shifts her eyes to the side, watching the Fire Ferrets on the arena platform. "Hmph."

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?"

Bolin talks to Pabu. "Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you."

Pabu looks at Bolin innocently. The Fire Ferrets prepared themselves for the championship as the ring announcer comes up to the stage with the light beaming down on him and the spectators cheer. "Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

The Fire Ferrets cosplayers cheer as the Fire Ferrets come to the arena. Hiroshi and Asami are sitting in the V.I.P section as Asami blows a kiss to Mako and winks to him. Mako does the same to Asami, not noticing that Korra rolled her eyes._ It's sweet that they love each other. Somehow, I'm seeing a huge bump in their future. _

She then looked surprised as she stared at the crowd. _Whoa, big crowd. _

When they reach the arena, Bolin signals to Pabu. "We're on, Pabu."

Pabu jumps down and moves around on his front paws along with some back-flips. Bolin uses an earth disk and removes the center as Pabu back-flips through and back, ending the performance with one paw standing.

"Yes! Nailed it!" Bolin whispered to his brother and Korra, "He's so talented!"

"I still can't believe that we're in the championship."

"Go Team Fire Ferrets! You can do it!" Korra changed her expression to a happy one, just listening to their fans made her happy.

"And their opponents, the three timed defending champions. The White Falls Wolfbats!"

In front of the Fire Ferrets, Korra sees the bat-masked Wolfbats with purple capes howl and spread their wing capes while fireworks go off all around the arena. She then hears the Wolfbat girls cry and howl in support as the Fire Ferret cosplayers boo.

"Pfft, they got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl." Bolin tries to howl, although it was a soft one. "Hm, whatever."

Korra then seesTahno takes off his bat mask and unties his cape. "I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head!" _It's just a match, a game. We're just here to have a great time._

"The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!"


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Some Nights

The bell rings and the match has begun. The Wolfbats instantly move and Tahno tries to punch Korra with his waterbending fist. However, Korra dodges it and back-flips just barely.

"Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water muck." Mako shot some fire blasts yet misses while Ming takes two earth disks and kicks them to Mako, forcing him back to zone two.

"Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor." Shaozu flips forward while Bolin kicks some earth disks. One of his disks bounces off the side ropes and hits Shaozu. "Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says 'No, thank you sir!'"

"Nice shot!" Mako told Bolin.

"The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched. Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul." Tahno uses a large amount of water and hoses Bolin, forcing him into zone three. The green light shows and the Wolfbats are allowed to advance. "Or apparently not."

"What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!" The referee signals that it wasn't, and Mako looks at him in anger.

"And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the officials." Ming lifts up a disk under Mako's foot, tripping Mako forward and sending him back into zone three. Korra sees it as an unfair advantage and aims a small powerful water blast at Ming, sending him to zone three. "Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick! Korra is at the rescue as she sends Ming to zone three."

"The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood." Tahno freezes the water when Bolin jumps back. It caused him to slip and get hit by a fire blast, making him fall out of the arena. The crowd boos with disappointment "Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one."

Korra gets pushed back into zone three and the Wolfbats advance. "Oh- a splash-and-clash send the Avatar to zone three as well." Mako protects Korra from the triple attack, but both of them got pushed out of the arena. The bell rings as the Wolfbats gather together.

"It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second, folks!" Korra clings on the edge of the stadium, holding Mako by the collar. "Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely."

Korra holds Mako and swings him until Mako was thrown onto the arena. Korra falls into the moat, and Mako blasted fire behind Tahno. Mako then infuriates Tahno, winking at him smugly. "What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two."

The Fire Ferrets huddle together before round two. "What's wrong with these refs?!"

"They've been paid off; it's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose."

"If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth."

"No we can't! The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square."

"Argh, that's no fun but- alright."

"Round two!" The bell rang for the said round.

"The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all." Korra was about to aim her water arms towards Shaozu, but her right foot is literally stuck with ice attached to it. "But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand."

Bolin sends an earth disc at the Wolfbats, and Mako dodges the flames that were aiming at his head.

"Wowzers! Those look like illegal head shots to me!"

The tie-breaker bell has rung, "Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!"

The referee flips the coin, "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?"

Korra steps forward, determined to take Tahno down. "I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me, pretty boy!"

"Thought you'd never ask."

The team members moved away from the center as the center elevates itself with Korra and Tahno in the middle, preparing to fight. Korra and Tahno move around for the first strike.

"Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot."

Korra carefully composed her face into an expressionless mask: her mouth in a flat line, her eyes blank, and her cheek and jaw muscles slack. She then sends the first stream of water at Tahno. As he attempts to retaliate after Korra's first shot, Korra sees this as an opportunity and uses her leg to blast a powerful water stream to his chin. Tahno then collapses out of the ring and the bell rings.

"Hmph, chump." _And that's what you get for messing with my friends._

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!" Korra jumps down from the center as she was praised by the brothers.

Mako give a high-five to Korra. "Nice one!"

"That's the stuff, you are my hero!"

"We might actually win this thing!"

Korra sees Tahno shakes off his team members in rage and fixes his hair. "Let's send them to a watery grave!" _This guy definitely wins the Drama Queen of the_ _Century._

"One round apiece: who wants it more? The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now. Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs? It's all down to this final round! Mako is leaving it all in the ring but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!"

Ming breaks an earth disc and Tahno sends the broken disc with a water blast and quickly knocks Bolin and Mako off the arena. Both Ming and Tahno repeated this attack to Korra only for her to capture it in her own water blob. She then disintegrates the rocks with the water and starts to defend herself from the Wolfbats' attacks with her water arm. "Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it! It's a good thing that the Avatar is able to dodge that attack. Now it's her against the Wolfbats. Can she beat them and help her team win their first championship."

The Wolfbats sends a barrage of earth disks, water bullets, and fire blasts towards Korra, but she deflects every one of them with the slightest of ease. However an earth coin strikes Korra in the shoulder and she cries out; the water arm dematerialized back into water. "Ooh, Korra takes a hit to shoulder. That will leave a mark."

"Ouch!" _I can't give up. The Fire Ferrets worked hard for this moment. _Korra moves a glob of water around her calmly and sends it flying towards Shaozu, knocking him to zone three before she gets knocked off the arena by a powerful blast of water from Tahno.

"Knockout!" The referee exclaimed as the crowd begins an uproar.

"Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions."

Korra surfaces from the water along with her teammates and immediately notices the electricity in the stands.

Suddenly the Lieutenant drops onto the platform underneath the arena. Korra gasps and tries vainly to throw some water blasts as he jabs his electrified kali sticks into the pool, electrocuting the Fire Ferrets. They all scream in pain before becoming unconscious. The Lieutenant then drags them one by one so that they can be tied up to one of the arena supports.

Korra unconsciously began to have more of the flashbacks. She sees Aang and Toph standing in front a row of metalbenders. Toph was pointing towards someone, but Korra wasn't able to see who it was or the words she said. Korra then sees the man again at a trial meeting with Aang standing behind him. Finally she sees Aang in the Avatar State with the man cowering in front. His tattoos then stop glowing, and Korra could see his face more clearly. _Aang, what are you trying to tell me?_


	41. Chapter Forty

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Falling Down

"Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands. One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants." Then it seems to be that Mr. Shinobi collapsed after what appears to be that the Equalist shocked him.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come-"

Mako asked, "How are we going to get out of here?"

Bolin looks at the moat to see Pabu swimming towards them. "Pabu! Listen up, buddy." He then chatters his teeth at Pabu while Mako looks on in consternation. Korra, however, understands what Bolin is talking about to Pabu.

"Stop fooling around!"

Korra's face lit up, "Fire Ferrets are able to chew through anything in minutes. Bolin, you're a genius!"

"See Mako, Korra agrees with me. I'm trying to save us!" Pabu begins to chew on the ropes. "See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle pony."

Korra and Mako smile at him.

Suddenly an area of the glass dome was smashed and ropes with platforms on the end are lowegred down through the hole. Amon and the Equalists climb onto them and are lifted out of the arena as the Equalists in the audience depart. In the audience stand, Tenzin and Lin regain conscious.

Lin squats besides Tenzin, "Tenzin!" She turns her head towards the ceiling to see Amon and his henchmen departing.

Explosives were placed under the center of the ring and were detonated, rocked the arena and forced the crowd into a panic. Some debris fell into the water; Pabu was scared as he stops chewing through the ropes.

Bolin chatters to Pabu quickly, "It's okay, Pabu. Just a little explosion. Keep chewing, you're almost through it!"

Pabu continues chewing through until the rope loosens and freed the Fire Ferrets. "Yes! Great job, buddy!"

Korra ran off to the platform and freezes the water in the pool. She then looks up to the ceiling as Amon appears to get away. "I'm going after Amon!"

Mako called back to Korra, "Be careful!"

Korra jumps into the water and propels herself up in a massive water cyclone. As she reaches the top, there was less water supports her until there is none left and she begins to fall. Suddenly cables began to wrap Korra around her waist; she looks up to see Lin coming to her aid. Lin then shoots Korra up and out of the arena.

As she lands on the roof, Korra began to throw fire punches toward the Lieutenant and an Equalist off the rising platform ropes and watches Amon entering inside the ship. She then sends a huge water arm into the ship, sending the Equalists back except for Amon as he simply walks away.

Korra takes a peek at her surroundings and notices that all of Lin's forces from sky and sea are burning. She then sees Lin propels herself up onto the rooftop with her metalbending. Lin shoots her cables towards an Equalist off of a rope, grabbing and slamming him down onto the glass. Two more Equalists slide down Korra's rope, knocking her off the base. Lin tries to shoot the cables onto the nearest rope but is struck down by the Lieutenant and the Equalists as they rush towards her. Korra sends two water arms against the Lieutenant and his electric kali sticks. He then runs around while she chases after him into an intense battle.

As they fight, the Equalists try to aid the Lieutenant but Lin uses her cables and holds them off. She then shoots her cables up onto a rope from Amon's airship and starts moving up. Korra fights against the Lieutenant, removing one of his kali sticks before knocking him down and delivering a kick. The Lieutenant blocks the attack and stands up, attacking Korra with his one remaining kali stick. Korra lands a water slice, knocking the Lieutenant off balance and sending him off the rooftop with some powerful fire darts.

As Korra lands on her feet, the glass ceiling begins to break and then shatters, causing Korra to fall back into the arena. Making a difficult decision, Lin releases her cables and shoots them at the frames of the ceiling. She then darts one ofher cables at the middle of Amon's flags and the other to have Korra grab on to, bringing her to safety near the stands. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Don't mention it, kid." Korra and Lin looked at the fleeing airship. "Looks like we lost this one."

Korra then sees Mako rushing towards her, followed by his brother Bolin. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Bolin hugs both of Mako and Korra, "Me too!" The brothers didn't notice her face in a frown. She wasn't happy that the match almost cost people their lives, and felt that she was responsible for all of this.

Lin sees Tenzin walking up to her, felt ashamed, "I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand."

"He played us all. Republic City is at war."

They looked at the flames burning the pro-bending ring as smoke rose to the hole in the ceiling.


	42. Chapter Forty One

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

On the Radio

Walking into the police headquarters the next day morning, the sisters saw Tahno sitting on a bench. He has bags under his eyes and messy hair. "Hey Korra."

"Tahno? You look different." The sisters sit down on the bench beside Tahno.

"Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry that Amon took your bending."

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent." He then looks at Korra with determination. "You gotta get him for me."

Korra nods her head. Tahno then looked at Kanna, "Haven't seen you since that fiasco."

"I've done better. Still can't believe that you still went with your cheating ways. But, you're getting better." Kanna pats his back.

"Your sister, she fights like you but different. Still glad that you're not up on my face."

"It's no problem. You don't deserve this." Lin, Tenzin and Hiroshi Sato walk up to the bench.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know."

"I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done." He then nods his head toward Tahno and Korra and walks away. "We're ready for you now."

Tahno stands up and turns back to Korra, smiling slightly. "See you around- Ahvatar." He then follows Lin and Tenzin to the interrogation room. Korra and Kanna looked at each other and back at Tahno.

"I know that I shouldn't pity him, but I kind of felt bad for him. Do you know where he lives?" Kanna stared at her sisters with wide eyes and an opened mouth. "What?"

"Nothing, it's such a surprise coming from you. Did you call the brothers for the good news?" Korra shakes her head from side to side slowly.

"I was about to ask you if we could go to the arena."

"Maybe we should." The sisters began to walk outside of the headquarters and jumped onto Naga.

Later in the day, the sisters rode up on Naga, jump off and ducks under the yellow tape. Korra knocked on the door and sees Toza carrying some boxes. "Good morning Toza. Are Bolin and Mako here?"

"How should I know where those two are at," Toza snapped.

Kanna then reached for a paper bag smelled of meat sandwiches from her pouch, waving it in front of his face. "I have a delicious lunch made from the one and only meat shop. It's too bad that it's going to be a waste."

Toza refused, "Again, I don't know where they are. Is that cow hippo meat?"

"Yes it is, the best from the Fire Nation." Toza gave some thought for a moment and hands a piece of paper to Kanna. She gave the bag to him, and he walked off to cab. "Have fun with your friends!"

"So what did he said?" Korra asked as she looks at the piece of paper in Kanna's hand. It was scribbled with some numbers and dashes on it, seems like a phone number.

"Some broad came here and helped the guys move out. His words, not mine."

Young Tarrlok and his older brother were pulling a sled as they followed their father. They stopped to an open space near the tundra, and the man sets up a camp fire. Later they sat down; Tarrlok asked his father, "What's bloodbending?"

"The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal thanks to that coward, Katara. Our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. You boys have this power inside of you, and I will teach you to master it."

"Dad, what happened to your bending?" The older boy also asked. Korra noticed that he has the same upward ponytail like she has right now. It was one of the common hairstyles in the Water Tribe especially now in the North.

"The Avatar stole it from me." The father then stands up. "That's why I brought you out here, to learn your destiny.

"You two will become bloodbenders of the highest order. When the time is right, you will claim Republic City, and you will destroy the Avatar. You must avenge me. That is your purpose in life."

Korra held her gasp as the scene began to change in front of her eyes. She then sees the father and his sons hiding from a herd of moose-like creatures. He nods to his oldest son as the son stands up.

Tarrlok's brother moves both of his hands in the air, restraining the moose. He then made it stand up and forces its head back.

Tarrlok's eyes were wide-open. His own brother was hurting the moose-like creature. A child about Tarrlok's age would understand that it's wrong to hurt an animal by all means. "Stop! You're hurting it!"

"Toughen up, Tarrlok. You'll need a thicker skin for this." Tarrlok then sees his brother letting the moose down, and the herd runs away. "Very good son, very good."

Korra woke up with a shuddering gasp to bright daylight peeking into the room behind the curtains. Her skull pounded fiercely, her head wanting to explode from the pain. The daylight cruelly stabs her eyes as she groggily fought to sit up, finding out that it actually took more effort than she had anticipated. _I really need some tea for this bloody headache._

As Korra drank her ginseng tea, she noticed the same slip of paper with the numbers and dashes on the table. She then picked up the phone and dialed the number on the slip. The phone was ringing on the other side of the line until someone picked it up. "Hello, this is the Sato residence. To whom am I speaking to?"

"This is the Sato residence?" _So the broad Toza mentioned is actually Asami. Isn't it strange that she would let the brothers stay at her place? Normally when someone gives their friends a home, they would help find a place like an apartment or something. I hope that her father would let them stay though. Still, something is fishy._

"Yes this is the Sato residence. Are you here for commercial purposes or a message to Mr. Sato?"

"Actually I just want to talk to Miss Sato. Can you tell her that Korra called?"

"Yes, I'll be sure to tell her now." Korra waited and waited, tapping her foot impatiently. Some moments later, she fell asleep with her slouching in her seat until a voice rang through her ears. "Korra, are you there?"

Korra jerked up and picked up the phone, "Hi Asami, sorry that I fell asleep."

"Oh hey Korra, I was hoping you would stop by yesterday."

"Sorry about that. It's just that me and my sister stopped by at the police department to see someone. We did stop by at the arena but only saw Toza." She then hears Bolin shouting from the phone, probably wanting her to come over.

"Well, I have to go for airbending practice now. I'll see you guys later then."

"Why not next week? I'd love to have you visit the estate."

"I don't know. I might be busy with my airbending practice."

She then heard Bolin on the phone again, pretending to talk as Pabu. "Come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool." Korra could imagine Pabu waving and does a swimming stroke with his paws. _Aw, so cute! No, no, stay focus._

"All right, Pabu. I'll go."

"Great, we'll see you then." The phone was then hung up. Korra placed it back to its original place and slumped harder against the wall, releasing a pleased sigh as she stretched her arms upward. She then sees the airbending sisters peering into the room. They both grinned and giggled.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one in particular. Why?"

The sisters stared at Korra with grins on their faces. Their hands covered their mouths. Their giggles threatened to spill out of their mouths; the sisters couldn't hold it in any longer. "Korra and Bolin, sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-"

"Okay, I think that is enough about my life crisis. I need some breakfast."

Korra in her Air Nomad attire, walks to the dining hall She notices some of the lemurs were using the phone for some reason. _They are probably making 'your mama' jokes again. That explains the phone bills. _As she steps on a floating square-cut wood, the square slips away from her foot and Korra fell into the water. She shouted, "Ah, what Agni did this?"

In the dining hall, some of the tables were occupied by some of the Air Acolytes. They ate their breakfast until the door slid open in a quick slice. Korra stood there with her clothing and hair drenched, dripping a puddle around her. Her shoulders are hunched as she took deep breaths of exasperation.

"Good morning Avatar. It was too bad that you missed breakfast for your early morning swim." One of the Air Acolytes spoke as he ate his rice; the other man agreed, nodding his head. Korra, however, narrowed her eyes at them.

"Very funny, which one of you did it?" The men pointed at Ari calmly eating her bowl of rice with an expressionless face. Korra looked at her and pouted, "What did I do to offend you this time?"

Ari paused, "Nothing." She then resumed eating with the same face.

"That was nothing? That was something. There has to be a reason-"

"Isn't it simple to see the objective the first time? Or are you that dense to see behind all that sass," Ari stared her down with a tense glare.

"Is that why you are being harsh on me?" Ari clacks her teeth loudly in response. Her eyes widen and pupils shrunk, creeping Korra out a bit.

"Now let's get started with your second lesson, Miss Korra."


	43. Chapter Forty Two

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Fans in the Wind

"Strike!" Korra kept flinging rocks at her opponent to no prevail. Her opponent is unlike any other she has ever faced. "Are you ready to give up, Miss Korra!?"

"It's not fair, Sifu Ari!" Ari dodges one of the flying boulders and pushed her hands forward towards her student. A huge gust of wind pushed Korra into the freezing bay.

She seized her glider and flew to Korra to see if she hasn't been injured. "Miss Korra, are you okay? Hello?" Her ankle jerked. Ari looked down. Korra was dangling from her leg, pulling her into the water.

With a strained grunt, she lifts Korra up and managed to hover over the island. Korra tugged on her ankle. Ari's concentration began to weaken as her joint was twisted painfully, and they began to fall into a steep descent.

Both of them hit the hard concrete. Ari winced and groaned. Her head slammed into the concrete, but she felt the comforting wood of her glider under her. Slowly she raised her head, Korra already halfway on her feet. Ari leaps up and placed her glider to the side. Both of the girls took their fighting stances.

"Hey Korra, catch these!" Korra sees a pair of golden fans being thrown to her by Sun. As she catches them, Ari ran up to her and almost lands a punch on her side.

"What am I supposed to do with these, Sun?"

"First, take a stance." Korra crouched slightly and centers her weight. "When Ari punches again, you bring your fan up and push out. Aim for the armpits."

"Okay," Korra nodded. "Let's do it."

Ari drew back her arm and punched once more. Korra shifted her weight, pulled back her arm, and pushed her fan forwards. She aimed for Ari's armpit, connecting solidly. Korra watched as Ari winced and paused. "See Korra," Ari said. "Your fan kept me far enough so that I couldn't connect. Nice job."

"I just happen to have two good teachers." Korra grinned. Sun and Ari smiled.

The rest of the morning is just Sun coaching her form after form, teaching her how to block different attacks, and how to use her fan to redirect the force of a punch or kick.

"Good job," Sun congratulated. "You would make a good Kyoshi Warrior. Oh Ari, why are you such a show-off?"

Ari floated in midair on her air scooter with eyes closed and legs in lotus position, waiting for her student to attack. Korra waited; the water from the bay crept onto the dock slowly until she moved her hands upward at a rapid speed. Before Ari could react, the water shot up below her and imprisoned her in its icy hold. "I got you now, Sifu Ari."

"Korra!" She jolted at the sound of Tenzin's booming voice.

"Yes Tenzin?" Her eyes were bloodshot with sweat dripping on her face.

"You're in big trouble now." Sun walked away, whistling innocently.

"What in the world did you to your tutor," he asked, staring her down with his glare.

"I, well I-" At the sound of ice cracking, Tenzin and Korra looked up to the frozen girl as her eyes were wide open. The pillar shattered into a million hurtling pieces of icy javelins hurtling everywhere. Ari floated towards the ground without a scratch on her. She then shivered rapidly, curling herself onto the ground with her teeth chattering.

"Why the Agni- did you- have- t-to do that?" Tenzin shook his head from side from side at Korra while she nervously smiled at the shivering girl.

"Korra, you have so much to learn. Meanwhile Ari would have to take some recovery before she teaches you again." _Whoops._

Inside the infirmary, Ari shivered nonstop with Rai comforting her every need. "I am so sorry for this."

"It's all," Ari sneezed loudly, leaving some spits on Korra's face. "Oops. Rai, wipe her face please."

"I guess that I got carried away." Ari's teeth chattered and Rai hugged her with warmth, kissing her on the forehead.

"At least, you learned the Kyoshi way of fighting. I could see some improvement in your airbending." Ari smiled. "Now hold out your hands."

As soon as Korra held out her hands, Ari formed a small ball of spinning wind and placed it on Korra's hands. It did not vanish when she held it. "So what does it mean?"

"You're ready to master air." Ari got up slowly to her feet and kicked Korra out of the room. "Now get out of the room."

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me what you meant?"

"Unless you want the talk about the birds and bees, I suggest you to take a break." Ari slides the doors closed. Korra knew what Ari meant but didn't want to imagine it. _  
_


	44. Chapter Forty Three

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**(EDIT: 03.17.13) This is a work in progress. Even though I said that this story will go along the plot, I decided that it can sidetrack a bit. Thanks for reading. The lyrics for _Lost My Heart in Republic City_ is by the lovely Adriana Figueroa. She sings so amazing that I recommend that you guys should listen it. She goes by tinysaurus on tumblr.**

* * *

Living Addiction

It was the next day as Korra helped the air acolytes organize the boxes that have not yet sorted inside the archive. She then walked towards some towering boxes and felt something under her foot. A brown leather-bound book covered in a blanket of dust she sees on the wooden floor. Her brain is peaked with curiosity.

The first idea that popped inside her head is definitely peeking inside the book, yet her conscience forbids her not to. _Maybe just one peek. No, no, I am not going to disrespect an individual's privacy. But the book is tempting me with its elaborate golden borders. _

"Hey Korra, are you going to lift your foot off the photo album?" One of the air acolytes asked. Her brown hair is pulled into a bun as it was held into a tied cloth.

"Um, sorry Mei. I guess I was too interested about what is inside this photo album."

"It is actually Sifu Tenzin's."

"Say what?!" Korra immediately lift her foot off of the album, worrying about what damage she might made on it. "So what is in it?"

"Isn't it obvious of what is in the album? Memories, of course. Probably his childhood."

Korra grabs the album and flips through it furiously. Her oohs and aahs escaped from her lips as each photo became amazing as the next. _I wonder if Tenzin doesn't mind if I borrowed this for a while._

"So Korra, have you been to a ladies' night?"

"What is this ladies' night?"

At night, someone knocked on the door. Sura and Koda looked up from their board game. "It's ladies' night. I forgot to put on my evening dress." Sura ran into her bedroom as quickly as she can. "Koda, I need you to entertain my friends for as long as you can. Now."

Koda regretted everything as he forces himself to smile. Emi sits on the big red couch, flipping through the channels on the radio as she binges on some fire flakes. "Uncle Koda, you know that Mommy will get mad if you-"

"I know. I know." He opens the door to see Korra and some of the air acolytes in their evening wear. "Hello ladies, how are you doing?"

Mei looks at him with a disapproval expression and shook her head silently. "I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public." A woman in her late forties pulled her ear. "Ouch, Miss Jae!"

Korra sees Jae as a very strict, clean, orderly person with a general cold outlook on life and humanity itself. Her salt-and-pepper hair is in a tight bun, not a stray hair in sight. Cold and condescending towards everyone as it seems, she still cares for her fellow air acolytes very much. _Is it weird to think Miss Jae is Chief's long lost twin sister? Must be imagining things._

"Koda, get your lazy butt here and help me zip this?!" _I guess Koda got his butt handed to him. _Korra couldn't imagine Koda being married to Sura and couldn't imagine Emi as his child. She wondered about Sura's life–and why she is keeping it a big secret. In the distance, Korra hears the faint sound of jazz musicians warming up.

When they arrived outside the jazz club, Korra felt under-dressed. She was wearing the same outfit she had on from the gala while Sura and the air acolytes, though, have dressed for the occasion. Their hairs are pulled back and bobbed with pins. Even their dresses are straight and loose, leaving the arms bare and dropping the waistline to the hips.

Korra said the first thing that came into her mind, "You guys look amazing."

"Korra, you flatter us too much," Mei teased.

"It's the truth. I always thought that-"

"Air acolytes have to live in a strict lifestyle. Everyone thought of us that way. Never judge a book by its cover. We air acolytes preserve the teaching Avatar Aang has taught us, but it does not mean that we cannot combine those teachings with our culture."

"I guess you're right. Do we just go in?"

"We can't." Jae points to a sign that reads "No Minors Allowed." "They are serving alcohol, but Miss Mei can show you another entrance. We'll be entering first." As the women went inside, Mei and Korra headed to the alley and find the back door. Music was being emanated from the screen door.

"Are we actually sneaking in?" Korra asks in concern.

Mei shook her head. "They're just going to see us and kick us out. Besides you sneaked into an Equalist rally. How is this different?" Korra shrugged her shoulders. Mei ruffled her hair with a soft chuckle, "You slay me." Instead they sat down on some crates and listened to the music, yet the smell of beer and mold in the alley became too unbearable.

_I can't believe that I'm here, doing a ladies' night. S_he sees that the sun was still out, yet the music is still lively as ever. The screen door creaked open and a woman stepped out, smoking into her slim cigarette holder. Korra and Mei jumped up to run.

"What are you young children doing here loitering back here, trying to scare a poor fragile woman." The woman gently sat where Mei had been sitting. The woman wore her raven hair in a bob with her outfit as a low-waisted dress with fullness at the hemline. Her chest seems to be flat, maintaining a boyish figure. To Korra, she looks like a free bird.

"Sorry, but we were just listening to the music and just about to leave-"

Korra interrupted, "Who is playing tonight?"

"If I could just remember, yes I remember. A young man with a wild hair color is playing the saxophone with Jasmine and the United Force jazz band. I believe his name is Kazuo."

"Kazuo? I know him! Did you say Commander Bumi is playing tonight?"

"That is what I just said, little girl. Besides we got a bunch of new faces in there tonight. They're doing a fine job–you a fan of them or something?"

"I'm just a friend, and I wanted to come down and have a ladies' night."

"Me too," Mei added, getting swept into the moment as she crowds close to Korra.

The woman laughed a gentle laugh that trailed into a cough. "You slay me. Well, if you're friends of Kazuo and fan of savvy Jasmine, I guess Bumi probably wouldn't mind letting a couple of little ducklings in his house tonight. You two won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

Korra was unsure if the woman was telling the truth but based on Mei's large eager grin, she figures that it is okay to trust her. Both shook their heads no. "We won't tell a soul," Mei promised.

"I just need you two to do me a little favor."

Howl dressed in a white apron and black bow tie, opens the screen door and rushed them into a service kitchen. He was shocked Korra with one of the air acolytes, not wanting her to figure out what he is doing here at the club. "Hey Jingfei, why are you in this cold weather. Who are these two little kittens?"

"Just some cool alley cats, Hao." _  
_

Korra and Mei gazed in awe through the dark lounge, sprinkled with tall glasses on maroon tablecloths and sparkling jewelry on the patrons as they sat around the small candlelit tables.

The chatter dimmed as a woman found her way to the bar, pouring herself a small glass of champagne. Korra's jaw dropped as the woman headed onstage and flexed her fingers before she sits down at the grand piano in front of the United Forces jazz ensemble. Howl perched behind a bandbox with the rest of the horn section.

The crowd held their breath as the woman slid her fingers across the keyboard with the band falling into the rhythm. She spoke in a breathy, suave voice as she starts playing into an intro. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is 'Lost My Heart In Republic City'. It's dedicated to my two new friends." The woman then made a 'come here' gesture towards Korra and Sura. "In fact, I want to bring them up on the stage. Come on up, you two."

Korra and Mei held their hands together, squealing with joy. Mei whispered, "Korra, I can't believe it. That's Jasmine, the Jasmine Wong."

"We need to get up there." As the girls got up on stage, Jasmine resumed the intro and started to sing with the United Force jazz ensemble:

_Lost my heart to the dawn_  
_And I don't know where it's gone_  
_I've been searching all night long_

___Never dreamed that I'd be_  
_Chasing for it, you and me_  
_Won't you help me find it please?_

Soon Korra and Mei joined in, singing their hearts out along with Kazuo playing the saxophone.

_Maybe we're crazy_  
_Maybe we're not_  
_Darling you've got me caught_

_Lost my heart in your arms_  
_To the city's glow and charm_  
_Swear you'll keep it safe from harm_

Korra has been listening every jazz musician of Republic City once or twice on the radio, but to hear and sing with Jasmine Wong was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She turned to Mei who danced on on a worn wooden dance floor.

As the scene slows down, Korra and Mei sat where the air acolytes and Sura are at. "So was it fun as you expected?"

"Are you kidding, Sura? It's awesome." Korra noticed the crowd is made up of different nationalities, some sitting and swaying, others strutted on the floor, dancing spontaneously to the rhythm of the band. _Non-benders and benders could actually settle their differences with common interests. I mean people are drinking and soaking in the music._

She then sees Kazuo talking to a young man in a red United Forces uniform. His dark hair was tousled and his cheeks were flushed a bright pink against his pale skin._ Is that who I think it is? _Someone tugged on her skirt and Korra turns to see Sura blushing furiously.

"I need to go to the little lady's room now," she whispered.

"But why-"

"Don't ask. I just need to go now." Sura felt the vibrations of Kazuo and the young man's footsteps coming closer and closer. She needs to escape away from here, away from him.

The crowds on the floor merge as her head began to spin heavily. She didn't get enough sleep lately. It was too loud in here.

Korra dragged Sura out of her seat by the hand and leads her into the restroom. Sura leaned on the sink in front of the mirror. "Sura, is there something-"

"Korra, can you clean my face a bit?"

Korra looks at the woman for a moment. Her makeup has been placed heavily. As she stared into the mirror, she began to think that the woman staring back at her, is not her at all. All those stories Korra hears from Howl whether it was about her childhood or her years at the United Force Academy, they all tell about the fake.

Staring at Sura is like staring at a crying little girl. She was scared and has been alone for a long time. Her daughter Emi is the only one who gave her hope and happiness.

Korra then grabbed a towel, soaked it with hot water, and wiped Sura's makeup off. Korra scrubbed until every dark smear was gone and her face covered with red streaks. Feeling the motherly urge, she hugged the woman and patted her on the back. "There, there. It's okay to cry. You just need to release all of that emotion out from you." Both Korra and Sura cried with sobbing mumbles, hoping for tomorrow to come over them.


	45. Chapter Forty Four

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Sunday Morning

The next day at the Sato mansion, Korra knocked on the door. She carried a messenger bag on her shoulder. Kanna on the other hand, kept thinking about what's inside the mansion.

"It's huge, spirit world huge!" Korra looks at herself as she is wearing a beige dress coat and dark-tan boots with white fur-trimmed edges. Her hair is worn in an downward wavy style and her side bangs wavy loose. Kanna on the other hand, wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a black-pleated skirt, black tights, and black boots; her hair worn in a crown braid.

"Do you think Asami has a huge indoor swimming pool, the one with a slide?"

"Or maybe a huge walk-in closet? Oh, the door is opening. Act normal."

The butler opened the door. "You must be Avatar Korra. Officer Kanna."

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"They are waiting for you two at the pool. I'll tell them you're here. In the meanwhile, you may wander around until I call." The butler then walked, leaving the sisters by the stairs.

"Well, at least I can see if Asami have some kind of gym or maybe a library." Korra looked to her left to see floating dust standing in Kanna's place. "Kanna, where are you? Good grief."

The curiosity began to spark in her mind, and her legs began to move by themselves. Korra paced herself down a corridor and pushed open an oak door, disappearing inside and closing it behind her with a click.

As Korra gets inside, she turned and finds herself in a room filled with extravagant furniture and clothing, everything covered in dust. There were white sheets covering some of the furniture and cobwebs forming in the upper ceiling corners.

She moved slowly through the room and moved to the oak vanity where a brush, comb, and hand mirror set in a silver tray on the vanity table along with makeup and hair accessories. Taking a deep breath, she picks up the hand mirror. Her reflection stared back at her. _Definitely needs some trimming._

She sets it down and picks up a tortoise shell hair comb with some small diamonds set into it. Korra then held it up to her head and looks into the vanity mirror. For a minute, she saw someone else reflected in the mirror and she sets it down.

Then she walked on to a dresser where perfume bottles sat. Korra picks up a small bottle and pushed it down, spraying some into the air. She closed her eyes; the air smelled like a field of fire lilies. When she sets the bottle down and turns to the clothes press.

Korra took a deep breath and pulls the door open, taking in the scent of mothballs and dust. Once the door was fully ajar, she reached out and runs her fingers along the clothes as they were hanging inside.

There were blouses and dresses, vests and coats. Her fingers grazed on a dress, and she pulled the fabric towards her; the green was faded and worn, small holes were formed due to the moths. The black lace along the hem was eaten away. She pulled away and goes towards the bed. The colors were faded, and she moved on to the writing desk near the window.

Paper and ink sat on the desk, envelopes and wax, stamps and matches sat with them, along with a picture frame of young Asami and her mother smiling.

"Mama!" The woman looked up, seeing the five-year-old making her way towards her. She smiled, kneeling down and holding her arms out to her daughter.

"My little dove. Come to me, baby." Slowly, the girl did as the hem of her dress got caught among the flowers.

"Mama-" Giggling softly, her mother got up and goes to her, untangling her child before lifting her into her arms.

"Shall we go back inside and play with Papa?" Instead, the child reached out for the swing. "Swing? All right, let's swing."

And she moved to the swing and sat on it, her daughter on her lap with her. Gently, they swayed back and forth, the girl leaning into her mother's embrace.

"I love you, Asami." She whispered, running her fingers through her daughter's black hair. They swayed for several moments until her mother got up, taking Elphaba with her and leaving the garden.

"Mama swing again!"

"Tomorrow, my little girl. Tomorrow." _It's a memory from here; it must have belonged to Asami's._

Suddenly, footsteps sounded outside the door, and Korra froze. They seemed to move on, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Too soon._The door handle turned, and the door was pushed open. Kanna entered with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Hold on a minute." Korra held up a red long dress with gold chrysanthemum designs embroidered all over it and black flowing pants. _I wonder if Asami can lend this to me for a while.__  
_

Later Pabu jumps off a statue into a pool squealing. Bolin stands at the top of the statue, Asami sits on the side of the pool, and Mako stands in the pool right next to her. "Earthbending bomb!"

Bolin dives into the pool doing a belly flop. The butler escorts the sisters to the pool as Bolin resurfaces. "Avatar Korra and Officer Kanna- have arrived."

"Hey, Korra! Kanna!"

"Glad you two made it!"

Bolin surfaces from the water, "Welcome to paradise!" He then puts his hands behind his head and floats on his back. Pabu climbs onto his belly.

Korra sits down on a bench by the pool. "Looks like you guys settled right in."_It's reference time._ She grabs her sketchbook and pencil out and starts drawing the pool and her friends, looking up and down as she goes.

Mako swims towards the sisters, followed by Asami. "Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here."

Asami catches up to Mako, "Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Bolin gets out of the pool next to Korra with Pabu on his shoulder. "This is the greatest place in the world! Watch this, watch this."

He then speaks in a more formal voice. "Fetch me my towel, good sir."

"Yes, Master- Bolin." The butler grabs a folded up towel and walks toward Bolin. Pabu climbs onto Bolin's head.

"Master Bolin! Ha, I love this guy." Bolin then holds out his arms. "Now pat me dry."

"As you wish." The butler rolls up the towel and pats down Bolin.

"Don't forget Master Pabu."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." The butler then puts the towel over Pabu as Pabu is still sitting on Bolin's head, and rubs him dry. A moment later, Pabu's fur becomes bushy. As the butler turns around, Bolin jumps into the water again right away and the butler looks annoyed.

Korra protected her sketchbook from the splash and continues drawing. Kanna snickered with her mouth covered by her hand. As Korra looked at Bolin, she noticed how carefree he is, the way he smiles.

She then looked at her sketchbook and gasped that she only drew Bolin in different poses and in different expressions. Her face became really red; she thought that steam was literally coming out of her ears. _Why did I draw him more handsome than before?! Curse my drawing talent!_

Kanna looks into the sketchbook and stifles her laugh. "Go ahead and make fun of me, Kanna. My brain is filled with him." Korra then stuffed her sketchbook into the bag.

"I'm not going to make fun of you. It's normal for teenagers to be thinking like that. Love is a mysterious person waiting for you to be with your soul mate."

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Korra grabbed a book from her bag and began flipping some pages. "We could do shopping or makeovers. Ooh, how about truth or dare? But I really want to tell scary stories. I really want to know!"

Korra then sees Bolin jumping onto Mako, pushing him into the water. "Ooh, Ooh! I vote makeovers!" Mako returns the favor.

She then sees Asami climbing the ladder out of the pool. "I have something a little more exciting in mind."

"What could be better than shopping and makeovers?"

At a race track, two Satomobiles are racing through the whole circuit. Korra was amazed with the Satomobile designs and horsepower.

"Pretty cool, huh," asked Asami.

"Pretty cool, this is awesome! The horsepower and engines are like vroom-vroom. And the tires screech!"

"This is where Future Industries test-drives our Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?"

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog. And um- a plane."

"You rode a plane before. What is it like?"

"Very scary, yet it felt like you're part of the sky."

"That's cool. Hey, you want me to take you for a spin?"

Korra turns to Asami, "Let's do it!"

Two Satomobiles stand next to each other. Korra puts on goggles as she sits behind Asami. She then turns to see a man sitting in the other car. The race starts as a man in blue waves a white flag in front of the cars. Asami falls behind first, but smiles and catches up fast. She then overtakes the other mobile with her back wheel grazing the wall. The man tries to catch up, but his front wheel and Asami's back wheel touch. Korra noticed that his car starts to sway. Asami wins the race; she stops the car, and they get off.

"That was amazing, Asami! I didn't think we'd make it."

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes."

"Well Asami, I could see why you can be both daring and elegant at the same time. You're really amazing. Well I mean-" Korra clears her throat, "You're different than most of the people I met. In fact, you remind me of Chief Beifong in some way. Is that offensive in the way I said it?"

Asami laughs, "It's alright, people usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was this high."

Asami indicates her height with a hand, holding it next to her waist. "My dad made sure that I would always be able to protect myself."

"Your dad really cares about you."

"Yes, yes he does."

Later everyone enters through the door. Bolin runs away with his hands covering his lower body. "Emergency, emergency coming through, beep beep!"

"Uh, is there another bathroom I can use," asked Korra.

"We have a lady's powder room upstairs, first door on your right. You can freshen up in there."

"Thanks."

In the powder room as Korra washes and dries her hands, she sees a fluffy powder puff. She takes the powder puff and looks at it intensely. Then she smashes it onto her face. A powder cloud covers her face and Korra starts choking.

"Note to self, do not use the powder. It has an evil mind of its own." She leaves the room and sees Kanna leaning on the wall. Then they hear a voice.

"No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned." The sisters look around and sneak towards the room where the voice is coming from. "Uh-um, yes- Luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time."

Korra looks into the room through the keyhole and sees a person sitting in a chair. He then stands up, revealing to be Asami's father. _Mr. Sato! It can't be!_"Trust me, by the end of the week- we'll be ready to strike!"

He hangs up and the sisters hurry away. The sisters went down the stairs and past Bolin as the butler sprays perfume all over him. They even ran past Mako and Asami as they stand behind Bolin.

"You're leaving already? But I-I thought-"

Korra turns around, "Uh, sorry! I forgot, I'm supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!" Kanna waved goodbye to them as they left the mansion.

"I can't believe it. Hiroshi's working for the Equalists." Kanna got on Naga along with Korra.

"We have to tell Tenzin."


	46. Chapter Forty Five

**This story will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don't flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don't read it if you don't like it all. All characters and everything else, except for my OCs, in the series The Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Smooth Criminal

At night outside the police headquarters, the sisters talk to Tenzin and Lin. "So, you two think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?"

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you two have?"

"Well, we don't exactly have proof, but we know what we heard. Sato's up to something."

"It's true Chief Beifong. We heard it, hearing that the Cabbage Corp investigation is some sort of diversion for them," said Kanna.

"He does have the means- and he has a motive."

"That's right."

"A motive?" Korra asked, "What is it?"

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in."

"That's terrible." _Asami must have missed her very much._

"It was tragic. It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time."

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely."

Someone knocked at the door, and the butler opens it. Lin and Tenzin enter as the sisters followed. They walk upstairs to Mr. Sato's office, passing Mako and Asami. Mako stops the sisters, "What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?"

"We overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists."

"What? I don't believe this." Asami walks upstairs with disbelief on Korra's claim of her own father.

"You two spied on Hiroshi?" Korra takes a step back. "What's your problem?"

He then follows Asami. Korra looked down to her feet, feeling more guilty than usual.

Inside Hiroshi Sato's office, Lin and Tenzin stand in front of Hiroshi's desk. "Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you."

The door was opened, and Asami walks in, "My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists"

Mako and the sisters follow her into the office. Kanna spoke out, "That is not we saying Asami. Anyone could be an Equalist, bender or not. But they're not awful at all."

"Equalists!? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra."

"My sister is telling the truth. I know that for sure."

Korra points at Mr. Sato with accusation in her voice, "We'd overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!"

He laughs in reply, "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles." _Something is not right here. First Mr. Sato supports our team. Then he gives Mako and Bolin a stay at his home. I bet he was the one who told Amon that the match is still going on. But if we arrest Mr. Sato right now, Asami would hate me completely. In fact, I do not want our beautiful friendship to end with my gross ugly crying._

"It's just business. Nothing nefarious."

Lin and Tenzin look at each other. Then Tenzin turns to Mr. Sato, "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look at your factories and warehouses?"

Asami sighs in annoyance, her hands on her hips. Hiroshi Sato raises his hands to stop her from speaking further. "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries."

"Is it possible, presidents of Cabbage Corp and Future Industries both have Equalist ties, or did Hiroshi Sato frame his long time rival, Lau Gan-Lan? Or did Chief Beifong just plain arrest the wrong man? So far the investigation has yielded no evidence to incriminate Sato."

At Future Industries factory Korra stands besides Naga as she sniffs the boxes. All the boxes that she opened, they only contain car parts. Meanwhile Chief Beifong breaks open a box and see the same contents, car parts. _Nothing, just nothing. And I thought Korra might have a lead in this investigation. Figures that this is not good._

Outside of the factory, the Metalbander Cops are lifted into the police airship while Lin and Tenzin watch. Then they see the sisters rode in on Naga, jump down and approach them.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything."

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent."

"That can't be. We heard him." Kanna turns to see Asami walking with Mako with an annoyed face.

"Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave."

Lin glares at Asami with suspicion, "Hmm."

"Korra, there has to be more proof than this."

"I know what I heard. We just need to keep trying. But things might go really wrong in the drain."

Kanna puts a hand on her shoulder. "Well I don't want to interrupt your thoughts, but don't look now. Sparky wants to talk to you."

Korra's head turns to Mako as her eye caught him signaling to her. Blink, blink. Her face wears a mask of no expression, knowing that Mako is the last person she ever wanted to see before the world has turn over. To her, he was the ticking time-bomb of teenage angst.

They move away as they have a private conversation. Mako spoke first, "So, I hope you're convinced now."

"No, I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Mr. Sato is being, I know he's lying."

He then points at Korra. "Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?"

Korra gasps and shakes her head, "What?! Don't be ridiculous! Are you even thinking straight? That has nothing to do with the investigation! Mr. Sato has sponsored our team for the championship and gave you guys a home to stay. Does this have to do with your relationship with Asami? I was never even jealous in the first place. Don't be that stupid, Mako. What Kanna and I heard is what we think it is."

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over."

Korra's eyes were wide open and lifted him off the ground by the shirt collars. "And that's your crybaby whiny-assed option for me?! Seriously, you're giving me the ultimatum? I should be the one to say it. One question for you."

"Korra, he is trying to get on your nerves. Do not be the one who has her fuse on her dynamite lit!"

Korra dropped him gently on the ground and turned around, not facing Mako with hurt written across her face. "I'm sorry if it looks that way, but Mr. Sato is not the man you think he is. Maybe we weren't meant to be friends in the first place, seeing how easily it can be to break it off. Besides, did you tell Asami the truth? If you did not," She flung an ice dagger, and it struck at the concrete near Mako, leaving a medium dent on the concrete floor. Korra then spoke with anger, "You better not hurt her, or I will maim you permanently."

Mako widens his eyes with fear. "Hmph." He then gets up and walks away to Asami with one arm wrapping around her shoulder and leaves as Korra sighs and walks away. _Where in the world did he_ _get that idea? And what does Asami see in Mako in the first place?_

Later Korra strokes Naga on the head when she felt something placed in her hand. Korra, surprised, looks around to see who handed it to her, to no avail. She opens the paper and reads it; Kanna leans over to see. Looking at it with surprise, they turn to Lin and Tenzin. "I think you guys should hear this." Korra reads the note, "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight."

The police airship flew over the bridge at night. The Silk Road Bridge has two tall arches that divide the bridge itself into three sections of roughly equal length. The arches are white with two golden, pagoda-shaped peaks on either side. Black suspension cables were connected to the top of the arches as well as the road. There are two strings of cables, both of which form a U-shaped dip in the gaps between the arches. Lin, Tenzin, and the sisters walked to the north end when Korra heard someone signaling to her. "Psst, over here."

They turn their heads to see a warehouse worker come out of hiding behind the pillar. "Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this- this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato," Lin asked the man.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists." Korra looked at the man suspiciously, thinking that something is definitely going wrong. _Okay, I understand that the gloves are manufactured for the Equalists. I mean, Kazuo helped out with those. But why would the worker say that to us._

The worker lifts the collar, hiding his face. "There are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon."

Tenzin lifts his hand in confusion, "We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing."

"That's because he has a secret factory."

"Where is it exactly?" Kanna narrowed her eyes at the man.

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion."

Lin, Tenzin, and the sisters gasp and look at him in shock. Later they board the airship. "Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong-"

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."


	47. Chapter Forty Six

One More Night

The brothers and Asami sat down in the living room. Bolin eats from the bowl of fruit while Mako takes out a large record from the cover, showing it to Asami.

Suddenly metalbending cops burst into the living room, causing Bolin to raise his arms in fear. Asami was surprised yet still irritated that they're still accusing her own father of being an Equalist, "What are you doing here?!"

"We have a reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion."

Asami narrows her eyes at them, "I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?"

"In his workshop, behind the house." Later outside, everyone walked towards Mr. Sato's workshop. Some of the cops guard the area and burst into the workshop. "Dad? Hello?"

One of the officers approaches to Lin, "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin walks into the middle of the room. She then raises her and removes her left sole, exposing her bare foot. Lin stomps onto the ground and feels the vibration from underground. "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside."

"What? There's no tunnel," Asami said in disbelief. Lin looks at the floor and lifts her hands; the metal layer followed her hands' movement, exposing the stairs and an elevator going down.

The sisters, Mako, Bolin, and Asami walked towards it. Bolin whispers to Asami, "Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?"

Asami was confused at the discovery. _Is this true? Is my dad really an Equalist? It can't be, it can't be._"I-I don't understand. There must be an explanation."

"Your father must have a good reason for this. A really good reason, Asami."

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." As the officers walk towards the stairs, the brothers and Asami start to walk towards it until they are stopped by Lin. "Uh-uh, you three stay up here. Officer Song. Keep an eye on them."

Song salutes to Lin as the brothers and Asami look at the group with a gloomy look on her face. As they walk down, Korra turns her head and looks at them in sadness. _  
_

The elevator takes the group down until it stops. The group cautiously walks into a massive room with posters of Amon hung up and large robotic machines on the sides.

"Not your average backyard workshop."

Korra looks at the large robotic machines, "And I'm guessing those are the new weapons, mecha tanks."

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?"

Korra thought for a moment and felt some sudden movements. She turns to see a metal wall shooting up and blocking the entrance. "Tenzin, it's a trap!"

Lin tries to move the metal wall but to no avail. "I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong."

Lights suddenly are turned on around them, and the mecha tanks come to life, approaching the group.

"It's solid platinum. mecha tanks are platinum as well, not even your renowned mother could even bend a metal so pure."

"Mr. Sato, come out of the mecha tank right now! Do you want your daughter to see you like this?"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more- equal."

"That source was a set-up! You lured us down here!"

The mecha tanks came closer, surrounding the benders. "Guilty as charged."

Hiroshi shoots out a grappler yet they evade it. Another mecha tank attacks the cops. They dodge them and shoot out cables, wrapping around the mecha tanks' arms. Two more cops run up and hold off another mecha tank. Lin runs forward, dodges the grappler and propels herself up into the air. She then forms daggers from her wrist armor and lands onto the head of the mecha tank, breaking the glass with multiple stabs at the front. She keeps stabbing at the machine until it moves backwards and fall over.

Meanwhile Hiroshi moves his own mecha tank forward. Korra blasts numerous amounts of frozen javelins at the tank, yet they didn't damage the mecha tank at all. Tenzin blasted powerful gust of wind at Hiroshi away from Korra while Kanna easily cuts down some tanks with her ice claws.

She then noticed that their cable spools started to spark and overheat with the effort. The mecha tanks wrap the cables around the officers' arms and conduct electricity, electrocuting the officers until they lose consciousness. Lin attempts to deliver another blow, but she's caught inside the grappler and is flung across the room, knocking her unconscious as well. "Chief!"

Tenzin and Korra help each other as they use most of their stamina to push Hiroshi Sato into the corner. Furious, Hiroshi shoots a grappler in Korra's direction, but Korra back-flips from the attack. She tries to use the earth beneath Mr. Sato, but Kanna pushed her away. She then got captured by another mecha tank, being flung into a large metal pipe. "Kanna!"

Tenzin sends a spinning ball of air to Kanna as she lands safely on the ground. Tenzin fights off Hiroshi and an Equalist with his wind attacks as he evades their attacks. He then jumps up yet Hiroshi shoots a combined electric disk, and bolas, capturing and electrocuting Tenzin until he falls unconscious.

Korra gasped at the scene, screaming at the top of her lungs. She ran towards Hiroshi, jumping on it and repeatedly stabbing at the front. "How dare you hurt them?! You're a terrible person, Mr. Sato!" Multiple cables wrapped around her wrists and dragged her to the ground. Hiroshi steps out from the mecha tank and sees Korra struggling along with Kanna, Lin, and Tenzin lying on the ground unconciously. "Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run. Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon."

"You won't get away from this, Sato!

"I already have." Korra's face was in distraught as she sees the Equalists bringing the officers inside the cargo.


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

Don't Forget

A hole is formed from the ground. Bolin pops up from underneath along with Mako. They look around until they notice with horror with the metalbenders being dragged into the trucks. "Oh no."

"Korra was right. We gotta do something, quick!"

"I have an idea, you two."

The brothers sneak around the factory quietly to them. On the other hand, Korra continues to struggle. She then noticed droplets of sweats forming on herself. _That's it._

Korra moved her hands by the wrists, and then droplets formed around the cables and froze them. She then broke free. "Why didn't I think of it sooner? Guys!"

"Korra, you're okay." Mako hoists Kanna onto his back, while Bolin does the same with Tenzin. Korra pulled Lin up, draping an arm around her shoulder. "Not so fast, you three."

They turned to Hiroshi and the Lieutenant as Hiroshi conducts electricity from his gloves.

Korra stood still as Lin's arm is still draped around her shoulder. Bolin uses Tenzin's arms, expressing his surprise. "Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow! What a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion."

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover." Kanna began to regain her consciousness and sees the situation going on.

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!" He conducts electricity from the gloves as he and the Lieutenant approach them.

"Dad, stop!" Hiroshi turned around to see his daughter. "Why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. But now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere!" He then takes off one of his gloves and offers it to Asami. "Join me, Asami."

Asami looks at her father with uncertainty, but she steps towards him. She looks at the glove with fear, her hand trembling as she reaches for it. The brothers, Kanna, and Korra look at her in sadness as she grabs the glove off her father and slips her hand into the glove. "No-"

"I love you, dad." She electrocutes her father until he loses consciousness. The Lieutenant attacks her, but she easily defeats him with his own electrical kali stick. Lin regains consciousness as the mecha tanks notice them.

"Let's get out of here!"

They all run to the large hole, escaping just before the mecha tanks attempt to capture them; Bolin quickly sealed the hole shut. Later at night as the airship floating away from the Sato mansion, Asami looks down at her former home in dismay. Lin lies down with Tenzin and Kanna standing at her side.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's my entire fault. Tarrlok's right, I've failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation."

"No! You can't give up like this!"

"You're the best chief I ever have. I mean that you're not like this."

Lin sits up as Tenzin looks at her with concern. "I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law."

"I hope you're right, Chief- no." Kanna shakes her head silently. "Lin."  
Meanwhile Mako approaches to Korra, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. But Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe. Even now. We're still friends, right?"

"I guess." But I wouldn't forgive you that easily.

"So- does your offer to live in the Air Temple still stand?"

"Of course it does. And Asami's welcome too."

"Thank you so much."

Korra looks over his shoulders and sees Asami in dismay. She then places her hand on Mako's shoulder. "After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako."

Korra looks at them before turning away. Bolin stands next to Korra, "Are you alright Korra?"

"I don't know what to think, Bolin. I never thought this would happen." _So tired. Need to sleep._ Her brain refused to compute as it seemed to shut down. She swayed dangerously, her eyelids closing.

"Korra, someone catch her before she falls!" Korra pitched forwards and Bolin caught her just in time, sitting her down slowly. "I guess it was too much for her."

Sand, she was standing on sand. Her eyes see the clear blue sea in front of her, then gaze off into the clouds. She listened and felt the atmosphere. The moon was shining on her head, the vast starry sky, and the wide ocean wherever she gazes. Yet as she listened to the sound of the waves, she heard someone calling her. "Korra- Korra- Korra- When will you come back home-"


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

Second Chance

A ferry sailed towards Air Temple Island. Bolin, Mako, and Asami with her arm wrapped around Mako, watch the Island. The ferry stops at the port where the Airbender children are waiting and waving.

"You're finally here! Welcome to Air Temple Island. Your new home." Some of the Air Acolytes were prepared to take some cargo.

"Yes, welcome to my domain." Meelo points at himself.

"Well, aren't you sweet, little monk child."

Pabu jumps down from Bolin's shoulder and runs in-between Meelo's legs before running to the right. Meelo looks down at Pabu and points at him as Pabu and Naga touch noses and sniff each other. "What's that fuzzy creature?"

"That is a Fire Ferret. An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forest of the central Earth Kingdom," Jinora spoke as she has a pretty good knowledge of fire ferrets.

Ikki gasps in delight. "He's cute!" Jinora plugs her ears as Ikki chases Pabu around Naga's feet. Meelo propels himself on Naga and pulled her ears.

"Yip yip! Fly sky bison! Fly!"

Mako walks towards Howl. "Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move."

Asami agreed, "Yes, they've been amazing. Such tireless workers. Where are Korra and Kanna?"

Howl looks up at the large stack of cases in surprise as the Air Acolytes carried them off the boat. They stumbled a bit but were able to catch them before some of the luggage fell. "Oh, I thought you were only bringing a few things. And I'm not sure. They should be here somewhere. That's a lot of luggage."

Somehow some of the cases fell, but Ari and Rai caught them in time. Ari smiled at the guests and began to introduce herself. "Nice to meet you all. You must be Korra's friends Mako, Bolin, and Asami. My name's Ari. And this Rai and Sun." As she introduced herself, she would point at the said person.

"Nice to meet you too, Ari. Hey Rai." Bolin shook hands with Rai.

"I see that see that you brought a lot of luggage with you guys. It's no problem; everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome."

"Trust me, it could've been worse."

"Ari's luggages are a lot worse. Carrying her weight," commented sarcastically Sun.

"At least I came prepared. You on the other hand, are always the moocher." Ari points a finger at Sun in irritation.

"I never depend on worldly possessions, drama queen." Sun approaches Ari with her brows all furrowed.

"Now look here Amazon, I gave up everything I had so that I could go against my horrible father and learn to be an airbender. Never do you ever talk to me about being selfish!" Ari points her finger on Sun's shoulder as she spoke.

Sun was fuming with steam coming out of her ears and her muscles tensed in frustration She then raised her hand in an attempt to speak, but Ari turns around and plugs her ears with a nonchalant face. "Amazon? Do not try to ignore me!"

Ari was gone a few moments later with a quiet snap, her glider flying high into the sky like she was born with hollow bones. "Ooh, that girl gets on my nerves. I am going to give her a piece of her mind."

"Should we do something," asked Bolin.

"Don't worry. It will end one way or another. I hope."

Rai approaches Sun and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, okay, you need to calm down."

"Me?!" Sun rapidly turns to face Rai, her expression crazed and her eyes bloodshot. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Uh- I can see that. I'll just go- grab your luggage." He backs away and turns around to see something very uncommon in the morning. "Not again."

Korra jumped down from the wooden gate and ran at Kanna, who raised an icy wave. Korra turned it back to water and shoved it away. As they're dueling hand to hand, part of the Yue Bay is frozen with a thick layer of ice. Kanna calmly dodged all of Korra's punches and waved her arms, sending Korra flying with a wave of water into a newly-formed pool she created.

Korra was up quickly, raising a pillar of ice and slung disks from it. Kanna shattered them all, dodging the last as Korra climbed out of the pool. Korra then sent a wall of water towards her sister which she accepted and turned around, working it so that it jetted at her from around her shoulders and sent Korra sprawling back on her back. She hopped backup, panting; her hair a wreck and brought her hands down.

"Ready to give up?"

"Never!" Korra sent a roll of water towards her and Kanna lifted herself into the air on an ice plateau, turning it into water and rushes forwards on the crest of the wave. Korra slung more water at Kanna, but Kanna directed the matter into a ramp around her, icing over it and knocks her down as she slid past; she landed lightly on a ledge. Korra hits the ground in front of her sister. She stood still as Kanna raised the water out of the pool and turned it into frozen icicles as they fell precisely around Korra, pinning her.

"I win again." Korra struggled, but couldn't get free.

Sun shouts, "What in the spirit world are you two doing?" Kanna immediately made the frozen icicles melt away into a puddle of water.

"We were just practicing."

"More like a battle though." Korra nodded in agreement.

"That does not mean you two won't be cleaning up the glacier mess. People could get themselves hurt. Now shall we show our guest their place to stay? After that you better clean up." You could notice that her eye twitches when she gets really mad. "I better put away some luggages. Are you three coming?"

Knowing that Sun is referring to them, the adults have their heads drooped and grudgingly followed her. "Yes ma'am."

Later Naga chases Pabu around. Sesi looks up from her resting spot and slept quietly again, not wanting to be part of some child's play. Naga laid rest next to her while Pabu sleeps on top of Sesi's head after their chase. Korra looks at the scene with a smile, knowing that they would get along just fine. As the group walks towards the temple, Ikki sings and Asami looks down at Meelo with confusion as he grins at her.

"You're pretty; can I have some of your hair?" Meelo lifts his hand since he sees Asami's hair all pretty and shiny.

"Looks like I have some competition." Korra rolled her eyes, thinking how cheesy Mako is right now. _Someone's brain just went hay-wired._

Ikki lifts her hands up as they stopped walking. She then speaks quickly as she points to the important spots, "And now for the grand tour. The flying bison sleep in those caves down there. And that's the temple grandpa Aang built. And that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat." Ikki turns around and grins at them.

"I have a couple of questions." Ikki looks at him as he tries to mimic her quick talk." Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?"

Ikki thinks and answers quickly. "Yes. Yes. No. No. Ten thousand five hundred and fifty two." A long pause came from the brothers and Asami as they blink at Ikki in surprise.

"So, where are we going to be staying?"

"You're a boy. Boys have to stay on the boys' side."

Jinora puts her hands together. "I'd be happy to show you the men's dormitory." Jinora and the guys then walk away.

"I'm a boy," exclaimed Bolin.

"Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too," asked Korra.

Meelo looks up at Asami and moves away. "We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman." He then runs away and to his sister. _Meelo is too cute for his own good. So adorable._

"Ikki and I will take you to your room this way."

Inside the women's dormitory as Korra, Asami and Ikki are walking to the corridors, Ikki asked Asami, "Asami, did you know Korra likes Bolin?"

Korra screams inside her head, feeling the fire-burning cheeks and the lightning striking her nerves. She looks around with embarrassment as Asami looks interested with the topic. "Oh," Asami shifts her eyes around. "Uh, no. I wasn't completely aware of that."

Korra immediately grabs Asami's arm and drags her. She then slides open the doors, escorting Asami to her room. Ikki walks to the room but Korra slams it shut in front of her.

"Hey!"

"Run along, Ikki!" Ikki looks down sadly and acts out as an angry cat, making some cat noises as she claws at the air before growling at the doors. She then folds her arms in annoyance. Inside the room, Korra sighs and scratches her head with an awkward atmosphere.

"Aah! So, here's your room. I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to."

"I think it's really charming. And the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father." She walks to the window and turns her head to look at Korra. "Thank you for your hospitality. So, you and Bolin?"

"Uh well, I just well- you know."

"I saw the way you were staring at him yesterday when we were at the pool. From head to toe." Korra blushed furiously and hid her face behind her two hands. _Why did Ikki have to say that out loud?_

She then lowered hands to her nose. "I- I was wondering if you have some advice-"

"I would love to help." Suddenly someone bangs on the door.

"Ikki! I swear if you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna-" Kanna slides the door open with a surprised look. Korra realizes this and becomes embarrassed. "Uh, Kanna! What a surprise!"

"It's great to be having you here, Asami. You are going to enjoy it here. By the way Korra, you need to help me clean up the mess before Sun goes all 'Mama Sun' at you." Korra slides the door closed quietly, smiling to her. _You definitely are going to be great friends with her, Korra. I know so._

Korra drops her head and moans, "I can't believe it."

"I really like seeing you two sisters bond especially with the waterbending battle."

"You should see us train sometimes." Korra then spoke timidly, "And maybe if you can help me with doing activities that girls normally do?"

"You mean makeovers and shopping?"

She nodded. "And, I want to get to know you better as a friend."

"Sure. Although you're not the type that's interested in these makeovers, are you?"

"Oh no, I'm interested with the concept of having a girl's night out as my sister puts it. It's just that I never done these activities before. They're amazing because they can change on how you look." Silence came between then until both of the girls laughed.


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

Easy

A telephone rings on Air Temple Island. Tenzin and Pema are asleep in bed with Meelo between them. The young boy sits up and rubs his eyes from the slumber. He then crawls over his father's face, answering the phone. "Who is this? It's six in the morning! Daddy, it's for you."

Tenzin sits up and takes the phone from his son's hands. "Councilman Tenzin here," he spoke groggily. "Alright, I'll be there."

As he hangs up, Pema opens her eyes and kisses her husband with a peck on the cheek. "Council meeting?"

"Yes Pema." Tenzin kisses her hairline and asked if she wanted something for breakfast. She asked for vegetable-filled dumplings.

"Tenzin, can you help Korra with breakfast?"

Tenzin didn't know what Pema meant when she requested him to assist Korra with cooking. He knew Korra was completely disorganized and did not care for anything that required cleaning or culinary abilities. _So what made her interested with it? _"Good morning, every-"

He notices in his son's mouth is a bone-shaped rubber that squeaks as Meelo squeezes with his teeth. "Meelo, what is that in your mouth!"

"Jinora, why does your brother has- Jinora, step away from your mother's stash of books immediately!" He then sees Bolin grabbing one of the novels for her, "Don't help her reach them, Bolin! It's on a high shelf for a rea-"

He turns his head to see his daughter Ikki grabbing for the cup, "Ikki, put that cup of leechi juice down right not- Don't spill it all over the floor!" Ikki tries to hold the cup gently until she accidently drops it onto the floor, the drink spilling like the river. "Sorry daddy."

"It's alright sweetie." He lays his hand on his daughter's shoulder and sighs, "Now I need a mop from the closet."

As Tenzin reaches for the doorknob, he opens the door to see Mako and Asami jolted from surprise. Their hair in a ruffle while their clothes seems to be intact. "Mako, Asami? What were you doing in here? This is absolutely ridiculous."

Mako and Asami became ashamed of their actions as they silently slipped out of the closet. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tenzin."

"No, no, I don't blame you." _Although they need to be chaste if they are going to be on the island. _"Have any of you seen Korra? Pema told me that she would be in the kitchen."

"I saw her at the Meditation Pavillion. My guess is that she's meditating on something," Asami replied.

Tenzin heads out to the meditating area and sees Korra perched in the lotus position. He takes a seat next to her and assumes the same position.

"Tenzin?" He looks up to her. "Yes Korra?"

A silence came between them, hesitation coming from her voice. "I'm sorry. I know that I have already said it, but I have to mean it. You have been putting up with my actions a lot lately, and I feel-"

Tenzin stops her with his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Korra. Most of the times, you would be struggling with your practices. But I could see your perseverance in every practice."

"Even the ones I make mistakes in?"

""Yes, even the ones with them. Pema told me that you need some help in the kitchen."

Korra buries her face in her hands, shaking her head with embarrassment. "But all I made are just abominations," muffled she.

"Even some mistakes can be experiences too."

"That's what your father exactly said to me when he was still alive." Korra's hair instantly arrange itself into a cascade of curls as they fall onto the hardwood, transforming into the shade of ember red. Her eyes contrast the tresses of her hair with the deepest hue of the sun. "I believe we haven't met before. My name is Sia."

In the kitchen, Tenzin dices the potatoes into smaller pieces, leaving the skin on. "So how exactly have you met my father?"

"Just through the souls of the previous avatars. I simply possess the necessary vessels. Most of them don't need me unless they truly need me. Your father however, he is very unique." Sia chops onions, carrots, and garlic in chunks, yet Tenzin fixes it with making them as small as possible. "The difference is with Korra. Do you know?"

"Do I know what?"

Sia gently pours the onions, carrots, and garlic into the mortar. "That the young girl was about to be succumbed into illness."

"But she seems to be healthy."

"Yet she's in a similar situation as Yue. The only nuance is that Yue has some of Tui's life energy. I merely emerged myself into Korra's body completely after your father was deceased." Sia crushes and grinds them with the pestle. Later Tenzin boils the potatoes until they become tender. They didn't talk to each other for awhile.

"You have a wonderful family you know. I remember having a family of my own. It seems to be so long since I passed away. I better get back to sleep and let Korra wake up." Sia puts on the betrothed necklace back onto her neck. Her hair and eyes revert back to their original features of Korra.

Switching persona, Korra became confused of her location. "How did I get here? Oh lemurs, why do I have fruit in my hands?" Lemurs began to crawl all over her, grabbing for the juiciest fruit. Korra screams in agony as she begs for them to get off of her. The children sees this and uses this scene as an advantage. They began to tickle her until her defeat. _  
_

Tenzin was in deep thought as he observes Korra interacting with his children. _There is no difference between Sia and Korra. Both of them are determined to put others before themselves. This would be interesting. Wait, did I forget something? Oh well, that can set aside for now._


	51. Chapter Fifty

Over are the Dog Days

The almost silent, quick foot falls made a straight line for the window next to her bed. The window shutters were thrown back and a slash of sunshine fell across the young woman's eyes. She never wants to budge from her bed, squinting her eyes tight against what she knew was to come. Taking a deep breath, she turned her face away from the bright light and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Korra. Today is going to be just a relaxing day. What would you like to eat for today?"

Sitting up in her bed, Korra sighed heavily and looked to Pema. "Anything can be fine. I just wish I could get over my bad cooking."

"At least you're trying. Anyway, your hair is a big mess. It has grown out quite a bit." Pema sat next to her with a whale bone comb and started to comb her hair. "I'm thinking of holding cooking lessons here. Would you like to join?"

"Would I! Ouch." Pema pulls at the knots and tangles at her hair gently, but Korra still flinches. Then Pema lets Korra's hair half put up with pins and pearls to keep it out of her face, letting the hair in the back cascade in a straight waterfall down behind her. _How does Pema do it? She's like Mom in some sense. Kind and caring. _

Next Korra tries on one of Pema's old clothings. It was a red mid drift, tube top with long sleeves. It had spider lilies designs all over it, embroidered in gold thread. The bottom was a skirt with the same designs all over and black pants underneath. "So you were born in the Earth Kingdom? But how did you get this?"

"From my aunt. My cousin has many of these she never wears. Those pins and pearls belong to her too."

"Did you two get along?" Pema chuckled softly at the question. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just she's the most influential person I have been around with. Even to this day her influences are still stuck on me. Do you still remember the advice I gave you?" Korra nodded. "Well, I didn't mean to say that Lin was the wrong woman to be with Tenzin. It's just-"

"They had a falling out. Your cousin gave you a lot of misogynist ideas, has she? Do you still talk to her?" Pema shook her head no. Suddenly someone sliding the doors open, revealing to be Asami. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No Asami, why won't you come and join us."

For the rest of the morning, Korra continued her practices with Tenzin. Sometimes she would see see the airbending children laughing and playing with the wooden swords Howl has made.

Later she walks into the library, pulling out every pins, pearls, and ties out of her hair. Her hair falls to her waist as she kept walking. She even takes off her shoes at her wake. She then lounged very unladylike in her favorite large leather armchair with her legs thrown over an arm of the chair and a book in her hands. Mei had been reading until she fell asleep.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. Korra wakes up from her nap and looks up at a young man with short jet black hair and his bangs fall slightly in his eyes, with strands on the sides of his bangs framing his face. He's tall and with some muscle, giving off a handsome allure. "Bolin?!"

"What are you doing here," he asked in a mischievous manner. _He's dripping wet and in his sleeveless shirt. _Korra covers her nose as blood comes out of it slowly, her cheeks blushing in a shade of a tomato.

"Nothing, nothing at all except for reading!" Bolin looks closely at Korra, his green eyes to her blues.

"Beifong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should be there." Tenzin came in with his eyes twitching. "Korra. Bolin. What did I specifically say about this situation?"

"Sorry."

Outside of the police headquarters, a large crowd stands at the front with Saikhan at the podium. "It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police.

"Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution. Councilman Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him. The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency." He then slams his fist down on the podium.

"Whatever Tarrlok is up to now," Both Tenzin and Korra look at Tarrlok as the crowd disperses and the other councilmen leave. "Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal."

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?" Tenzin grunts in disgust as Tarrlok walks towards them. "Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to you joining my task force."

"I didn't agree to that deal. My sister did. Besides, your idea of a task force sounds like a vanity project rather than the justice for the city." Something caught Korra's attention away from the conversation. A scent from Tarrlok. She thought that it smelled familiar between him and her mother.

"That is unfortunate to hear but I'm sure you'll come to your senses."

"No, I already did. I, Avatar Korra, am pretty sure that I have the help I need." The scent still distracts her from her conversation with Tarrlok. _Can it be? No, it can't be._

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that?" Tarrloks observes Korra's surprised face. "I didn't think so. If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way."

As Tarrlok leaves them, Korra runs after him. She grabs him by his shirt and sniffs at his neck, her eyes widen_. _"Uncle," she spoke in a whisper. Tarrlok looks at her in a bewilderment. _It can't be her._

Tenzin places his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Korra, this isn't time for inappropriate behavior. I am so sorry Councilman Tarrlok."

"Yes well," Tarrlok coughed. "Please keep her under control." He continued to leave as Korra looks in Tarrlok's direction. Later as Oogi flies over Republic City, Korra sits on the saddle with a cloud of depression hanging above her. "Korra, what Tarrlok says is not true. You have improved. Especially the training you have with Sun and Ari."

"I know that. It's just that," Korra paused for a moment as she lies down. "I think I may have made a connection to one of my old lives."

Tenzin turns toward Korra, "And did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?"

"I saw your father Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. But I urge you to meditate on these visions." He then strokes his beard. "I believe his spirit must be trying to tell you something."

Korra kept thinking of Tarrlok's blood scent relating to her mother's.


	52. Chapter Fifty One

Cat-Eyed

Korra is not able to tell whether or not she should feel impressed or scared.

She stares up at the large, fancy mansion. Then Korra shifts the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Now she feels more scared rather than impressed with this ongoing situation. A normal bourgeois girl that holds a pot of two-headed fish soup in front of an elegant building would surely look rather out of place in such an upscale part of Republic City. However, she sucks up her guts and prepares for the freakiness in exchange for Pema's cooking. No one never expects her to come here, not even Tenzin himself.

Really, she should be suspected in this certain event and be thrown into jail for life. Korra knows that this guy won the probending championship, reigning for now four years running. It was also that he is a lady-killer, whatever that means. If it includes having a bunch of women clinging onto to him like a parasite, then that fits her meaning of that term. _I guess that he is also filthy rich._ "Too many freaks, not enough circuses. Isn't that right, Dragon Boy?" _I recognised that snarky tone. _"Look it's Miss Bunhead."

"Astrid, is sarcasm really just one more service you can offer? Sorry about that, Korra." Kazuo's eyes widened. "Are you standing in front of He-Shall-Not-Be-Named's home?"

"Tahno?" Kazuo placed his hand on Korra, her muffling left some spits on his hand. "Korra, we are not to speak of-"

"It's alright. I always wanted to see what is inside of this place. Heard that he throws the awesome parties. I dare you to open it, Newbie." Taking in a deep breath and steeling herself, Korra reached out and pressed the doorbell before jerking back as if it had shocked her.

After a few minutes of just standing there in silence, Astrid realized that she could hear no footsteps coming towards the door. She rang the doorbell again multiple times, more like she's stabbing it to death. There is still no indication of someone inside. _No one. Awkward._

That was until the door opened with a bang. "Alright who's keeps on banging on the doorbell?" It was a loud, booming voice, and it was coming from the elderly woman. Her frizzy graying hair is smoothed to back of her head, the wrinkles on her face a bit more defined than Katara's. "What are you hoodlums doing here disturbing a feeble old woman's peace?!"

"Oh, you must be visiting Tahno. Where are my manners?"

The three teens stood upright and took in their surroundings.

"Wow!" the teens breathed, eyes wide and mouths gaping. "Close your mouths. You'll let the flies go into your mouth."

For a former probending champ, Tahno had a really nice place. It is spacious and big with polished hardwood floors, tasteful décor and expensive-looking furniture that hardly even look used. To them, it resembles very much like a fancy hotel room. Korra couldn't help but feel jealous. _The place is pretty sweet._

Korra heads over to the coffee table placed in the center of the room while flanked by a long leather couch, and sets the soup there along with her bag. There were also half-wrapped stacks of books placed on the table. "Are you my grandson's girlfriend?"

Astrid bursts out laughing and mocking ever so proudly at Korra. Korra on the other hand, blushed a little and denies the question. _She must be Tahno's grandmother._

All of the sudden comes a huge yelp and both girls turn their heads to Kazuo with his butt being bitten by a cat-gator."Get this beast off of me!"

"But don't you have buns of steel?" mocked Astrid. "This is not funny, Astrid!"

"I never seen Bessie taken a liking to people. Most of the times she would be hanging around with Tahno and his friends. On the other hand, your friend must have some reptile critters in his pockets." Kazuo gulped at the thought of the word 'reptile' and screamed for help. "Calm down Big Red, Bessie is just tasting you."

"Tasting me?! That's even worse!" As chaos ensues, Korra decides to sneak around inside the huge mansion. She noticed that the corridors and rooms are not much in a melancholy state as of Asami's. With step she takes as she takes a look inside each room, she takes it as a dance. The rooms have their own personality. However, there is one room and it is the room with the same enormous oak door.

_I wonder what's inside now with this door. _As she opens the door, she sees inside a vast wetland. Trees are all interconnected by vines and roots. Water appeared periodically, flashing silver in the sunlight. It appears to be from the Foggy Swamp as she could remember from the books. Korra then sees Tahno and his friends lounging on the risen roots of one tree. Tahno has a baby cat-gator sleeping on his lap while Ming messes with the big one. Korra sees it a bit strange yet funny at the same time. "Korra, there you are!"

Korra turns around to see Astrid and Kazuo with Bessie still biting his butt. "Kazuo, how did you managed to still have your behind attached to you when Bessie is still biting it."

"I told you, buns of steel." Kazuo whimpered and tried once more to get rid of the cat-gator. "Not funny, Astrid. I don't want to be eaten alive."

"Bessie won't eat you. She's only eats insects and fish, not people." The trio turned their heads to Tahno, who seems to be fanning himself with a leaf. "So what are you all doing here?"

"So you were from the Foggy Swamp? That explains the trees and cat-gators I suppose you despise tacky leaf hats and humidity."

"If only I could hate it here. Love and hate, they're both the same thing."

"Then what is it about Foggy Swamp that you like and dislike the most?"

"My family. I am the third oldest out of seven."

"That's a lot of siblings. Do you miss them being here?"

"No, that's thing. This room can appear to whatever the owner of the house misses the most. I hop back and forth with my friends to here." Both Tahno and Korra observed their friends doing a swamp skiing throw-down. "Home is never far you know."

"Yeah, it never is." As Korra continued to converse with him, she learned many things about him.

Tahno and his grandmother moved to the city from the swamp when he was younger due to his potential to a certain school. Twice a year, his grandmother takes him to visit his family in the swamp. Tahno hates going as he whines and complains the entire train ride there. The humidity messes his hair, his relatives are annoying, the food is weird, leaf hats are a bit tacky, and that there's nothing to do there in Foggy Swamp.

He can't really bring himself to hate the cat-gators and his siblings, though. They love his attention too much. Usually Tahno spends most of these family reunions out on the porch, listening to the radio while fanning himself with a purring cat-gator sitting in his lap. Korra could not imagine him as someone who once lived in Foggy Swamp. _I can't even imagine him with a funny accent._

"So who exactly are you into? I noticed tension between you and Scarfie." Korra nudges him a bit with a elbow and spoke calmly.

"Nope, guess again." Tahno then glanced at her cream-coffee shirt, brown skirt, black tights, and white boots. Her hair placed as a messy bun. "You look different. Could it be Bolin then?" As soon as he mentioned his name, Korra's cheeks turned beet red, and she nudged him again a bit harder.

"Be quiet you." _This is fun, yet why do I feel like I am missing something._


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

Grievance for Another

* * *

What is justice? What is government? What is democracy?

If a government abuses its power more than once, the people have the rights to rebel against it.

_(Found scribbled inside __a novel called "Goodbye to the Night"_)

* * *

At night Korra sits in a slipper tubs where one end is raised and sloped, staring at the statue of Aang on Memorial island out from the window. She then stares at the glistening water, water drenching her brown locks. _Home is never far you say, Tahno. I wonder what happened in my previous lives. Another thing in mind is how I avoided almost everyone except Tenzin. I even ate my dinner alone in my room with Naga. _

_Tarrlok is my mother's cousin that's for sure. But then I noticed Amon has the same scent. Why is that?_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she grabbed the photo in her hand of her parents, her aunt Senna, Tenzin and his family, Lin and her mother, Sokka and Suki, Zuko and his daughter Honora and Appa standing in front of temple during the years when Aang was still the current Avatar.

"How would you handle it, Mom? Being the avatar is hard after all." She lounged more lower into the water as the photo fluttered to the tile floor. It was then she begins to see it again.

Tarrlok's father signals to him as Tarrlok in his teens, exhales and gets up. Tarrlok jumps over the small ledge and raised his hands to eye level, make the wolves stand in a row and move from side to side. The wolves whine before Tarrlok lets them go.

Then his older brother breathes and forces the wolves to come back. He concentrates on them, and the wolves turn around in unison. Finally Tarrlok's older brother lifts his head, making the wolves float in the air. Tarrlok gasps and his father smiles.

The older brother then lowers the wolves, making each one bow to him. "That's the way it's done. That's what you need to strive for, Tarrlok." _What a terrible life you must have suffered, Uncle Tarrlok._

Later Korra sits on a mattress with tears on her face, looking out to the city from the temple's window. She collapsed face down into the pillow. "I think I would be sleeping here tonight." Korra then heard some shouting from outside, scrambling up to her feet. It was Mako and Bolin, shouting so loud that you could wake a sky bison from its nap. She looks down to see them searching for her along with Asami.

"Korra? You out here?" Korra sees Pabu coming up the stairs and runs towards her. He wraps himself around her and licks the tears off her face. She pets Pabu on his head and sighed. Korra squints at her paintings, and she could see in them are the previous Avatars before her. They appeared along the walls with faint golden glows. As she touched them, they triggered flashback memories of her past lives and wind begins to ravel around her.

First was Avatar Kyoshi. She was standing by the rocky mountain terrain. Her eyes glow for a moment, and she assumes a fighting stance. Kyoshi then performs a series of moves, causing the two large earthen badgermole statues to rise into the air and sends them forward.

The scene then changed to Avatar Kuruk as he rides on top of a raft in the middle of the ocean. His eyes glow before he raises his arms and summons a gigantic tsunami-like wave. Korra then sees Avatar Yangchen standing in a grassy field surrounded by a forest. Her eyes glow briefly as she swings her arms and swivels around, conjuring powerful winds out to the entire field and the forest.

Then she sees young Aang steps forward and looks towards the sea as fire spreads on the land below. He then breathes deeply and his eyes glow as he enters into the Avatar State. Aang moves the water from the ocean below and extinguishes the fires.

Suddenly the flashbacks seem to stop, and Korra is back in the attic with Pabu running down the stairs. _I should stop relying on myself and rely more on everyone from now on._

"Korra! Where could she be?" Bolin was worried about Korra since she came back from her trip somewhere. She ran off after she got off of the boat without saying a word. Something must have happened to Korra while she was there.

"Bolin, you look for Korra this way to the training platform. Asami and I will find her at the stables." Mako and Asami left while Bolin looked around for Korra.

"Today had been- a full day to say the least."

After looking in every room of the temple, he knew he'd have to climb somewhere high. Looking up above the rooftops, his eyes rested on the tallest thing on the entire island: a blue-roofed tower. He wandered deeper into the island and sees Pabu scurrying out of the meditation tower. The fire ferret was excited to see his friend as he climbs onto Bolin's shoulders. "Did you see Korra in there?"

Pabu squeaked 'yes'.

It took Bolin forever to climb all those stairs. There should be an elevator built in this thing. By the time he reached the top, he was panting. Low and behold, Korra sat meditating at the far end of the room. She opened her eyes, looking at Bolin up and down.

"Why is this thing so tall?"

"You look like crap." At least she's still the same Korra.

"Why are you all the way up here?" Bolin asked, laid on his back like he'd die from exhaustion. Pabu imitated him.

"No reason, I guess."

"Are you okay?"

Korra tries to act normal. "I'm fine."

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell me and Pabu."

Korra sighs in exhaustion, "How am I supposed to save this city when I can't even save at least one person? I'm the worst Avatar ever!" She then turns her head and hangs her head down. "I just feel- alone."

"I can see that it hurting you, but you don't have to be hurt alone. You can come find me and we'll talk about it-"

"There's nothing to talk about. You don't know what it's like to be so awkward and confused like this." Korra closed her mouth and her eyes shut. Bolin could tell that she was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I may not have those inner battles like you do, but I can still see how much this hurts you. So stop suffering all by yourself! You have me, Mako, and Asami. You've always had us. And maybe later in life we will grow distant, but we are here now. Together."

Korra looked at Bolin like she was just seeing him for the first time today. "And if you don't cry this out, I'll be forced to make my mystery soup!" Korra yelped a laugh, and tears came pouring out of her eyes.

After a while Bolin said softly, "You don't always have to be so strong. No one expects you to be strong all the time, Avatar or not. It's okay Korra."

Korra hesitated, but nodded. Bolin then hugged her as she hugged him around his waist.


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

Midnight City

Bolin and Korra sat looking at the bay, on the dock just before the water, feet sitting contently in the water. The moon still casting its reflection on the bay itself, and Korra gave a smile. _It is beautiful._ With a gentle sigh, she stood, looking back at the house. Bolin sat watching her curiously. He felt she looked so lonely.

They were observing the ships as they come and go from the harbor. "Korra?"

"Yes?" She asked as she sat beside him, staring ahead of her and not to him.

"You look so sad, Korra. What troubles you?" he sighed as he tilts her head towards him, her eyes looking past his shoulders, sombre and beautiful.

"You know Bolin; sometimes I wished that I wasn't the Avatar."

"How come?" Bolin wondered. Korra sighed softly and lay her head by his heart, hearing it beat constant and slow.

"Because I was scared of handling all of this responsibility that was handed to me. But, I'm glad that I have people who care about me; my friends and family." Korra squinted her eyes and places her finger in front of her, pretending to push one of the ships when the ship moves from the harbor. "I never told this to anyone besides the kids and my sister, but I'm going to tell you."

She took a deep breath and exhaled as she looks to him; their faces were a littler closer to each other. "Well Bolin, I have been holding this for a long time. I- I really- I really love you."

A flash of bright scarlet flitted across Bolin's cheeks and smiled down at her. A gentle smile as he whispered back, "I love you too, Korra."

With that, the two shared an everlasting kiss.

Later inside the temple, Korra has gathered Kanna and Bolin. "What's going on, Korra?"

"I need you to do something for me. Both of you." Korra takes off the necklace and puts it on her sister. "Kanna, I need you to be me for a bit. Bolin, I need you to keep an eye on any situation."

"But Korra, where are you going?" As Korra was about to leave, she turns with a serious face. "I need to stop a certain someone."

Bolin and Kanna as Korra in her normal attire are sitting on the ledge on Air Temple Island, staring at the statue of Aang on Memorial Island. "Do you what Korra is thinking?"

"Who knows Bolin because I never do." Mako and Asami found them, and Mako spoke first, "There you are. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kanna sighs in exhaustion, "I'm not actually. Everything that I have done so far has gone as a failure. That's proves that I'm much of a failure I am now."

"No, that's nonsense! You're amazing," exclaimed Asami.

Mako agreeing with Asami, "Yeah and remember. Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid."

Bolin pipes in as he stood up,"And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The New Team Avatar!"

"We got your back Korra and we can save this city." Asami, Bolin, and Mako place their hands on each other. "Together."

Kanna stand up and places her hand on top of her friends' "Yeah, let's do it!" Meelo propels down and farts on top on their hands as they express their shock except for Kanna. She knew that Meelo was trying to cheer up her up, well her sister really, so she stifles her laugh with her other hand.

Meelo raises his arm and grins. "Yeah, let's do it! What are we doing?" He then continues to fart. Kanna wasn't able to contain her laugh any longer as she laughs with tears formed in her eyes. Both Mako and Asami looked at her with sincere while Bolin smiled at her. They laugh along with her.

At the gates of the temple, Kanna leads Naga next to the brothers as they stand on the other side. "Get ready, Republic City. You are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar."

Asami approaches the team, wielding an electrified glove. "Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits."

"I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon." She then conducts electricity from the glove.

"All right," Kanna punches her palm. "Let's ride."

Kanna, Asami, and Mako got onto Naga, and when Bolin jumps onto Naga, "Naga away!"

Naga bends down and made the New Team Avatar slide off of her back and fall on top of each other. Naga growls and shakes her head.

Kanna places her hand on her head. _Sorry Naga._ "Alright, scratch that, any other ideas?"

Asami flips her hair. "Hmm. I think I have the answer."

A garage opens, the headlights from a car shining on Mako, Bolin, and Korra. Asami starts up the car and drives out of the garage. The car swerves and stops in front of them.

Asami asked, "You think this will do?"

Mako, Bolin, and Kanna smile at her and they all jump into the car.

"I like the New Team Avatar's style." Asami changes gears, and they drive off to patrol the city. The radio begins to speak.

"Unit two sixteen, cancel that ten fifty-eight at Harmony Tower. Come back to the station, over."

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why."

The team looks at the radio with intent. "Calling all units, Level Four Alert. Jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east. I repeat, Level Four Alert. Equalist jailbreak!" Asami stops the car as a truck and several Equalist motorcyclists rush through the traffic.

Bolin shouts, "Chi blockers!"

Mako yells out, "That's them!"

Kanna points to her left. "Let's get them!"

Asami changes gears and begins the car chase. Some cars twirl and stop from crashing into the truck as it plows through the street. Asami dodges them and still tails the chi blockers but a massive truck blocks their way.

"Korra! Bolin! Give me a ramp! Now!"

Kanna didn't even know what to do. _I can't even do earthbending unless, no I can't do that. Why did you have to use me as your substitution, Korra? As least I have my water skin. _As Kanna and Bolin both stood up from their seats. Bolin nodded at her, they swung their fists upward to create a massive ramp of earth and ice. It then sends the car soaring into the air before it lands safely. Mako uses his lightning and strikes one of the chi blocker's motorcycle, which caused the chi blocker to fall off. Bolin shoots earth darts at the wheel of another motorcycle, ending in the same result as his brother; Asami dodges the fallen cyclist.

The rest of the chi blockers begin to use a smoke screen and move right in front of them. Not being able to see, Asami puts on her goggles and notices the chi blockers turning to the right.

"Help me out! We gotta make this turn!" Kanna and Bolin then swung their fists sideways and created a giant, angled curve from the ground; the car swerve up along it before landing back onto the street.

"They don't know we made the turn. Okay, get ready." Asami changes gears; the car gains speed and rams into the motorcyclists, flinging them into the air before landing on top of the bonnet. Mako tries to give quick fire balls, but his arm is wrapped up by the Equalist's bola. He then uses his other arm, but it became wrapped up as well.

The other Equalist jumps in front of Bolin and strikes him on his arm, causing him to fall back into his seat. Asami electrocutes the chi blocker with her glove, making the Equalist to fall onto the back seat.

One of the equalists attempts to pull Mako out of his seat, but Kanna grabs his back and pulls him down. The Equalist falls over onto the car, and Asami electrocutes him. Mako chucks the unconscious Equalist to the back and prepares to do another lightning strike. Asami drives the car closer to the truck, and Mako shoots his lightning at the driver.

The truck begins to swerve before tumbling to its sides and hits the lamp post before it stopped. Later, photos are taken by reporters as the team waits for the police to arrive. Kanna smiles as she sees Tarrlok approaching towards them.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you are doing," asked Tarrlok sternly.

"Oh hey Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tearing up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals."

Kanna raises one eyebrow and places her fingers on her cheek. "Hmm, that's funny. I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would've gotten away." She then folds her arms and looks away, inspecting her fingers.

Tarrlok then points at her in fury. "This is your last warning. Stay out of my way! "

He turns back and drives away while Team Avatar smiles in victory. As the task force drive away, Korra and Tahno in stolen metalbending officer uniform look at the street. It was all torn up in fissures and cracks. So Korra mends the damages until the street appears to be in the condition it was before. _Thank goodness, Kanna and Bolin didn't recognize me. I wonder what Tarrlok is planning._

Both Korra and Tahno hid behind the columns as they eavesdrop on the meeting. "Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom, but the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down.

" The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all non-benders are in their own homes by nightfall" said Tarrlok to the council.

Tenzin stands up and swings his hand on to the side. "This is going too far, Tarrlok! You can't punish all non-benders for the actions of a few!"

"That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law. All in favor?" Every councilmen raise their hands. Tenzin sighs angrily while Tarrlok smiles mischievously.

Korra and Tahno were shocked at the decision. "This might be the first time I have been in an undercover mission, but that guy is crazy."

"We might as well prevent that from happening." The two of them now ran out of City Hall and to a certain district.


	55. Chapter Fifty Four

Wrong Time, Hero

At the streets of Republic City near a bakery, Team Avatar rest and ate their dumplings, when the radio suddenly starts buzzing. "All available units, please respond to the fifty six hundred block of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

Team Avatar moves into the car. Bolin jumps besides Asami. "I call front!"

Mako lets Kanna go first. "After you."

"Yeah thanks." Mako helps Kanna into the car. She mumbles in her breath, "Not like I'm that helpless."

Both jump into the car. Kanna sits quietly while she pretends to listen to Mako making small talk to her. Asami adjusts the mirrors, narrowing her eyes at them before starting the car and driving off to the Dragon Flats district.

During the drive, Kanna watched the tall rectangular buildings of the city give way to smaller apartment blocks, and finally the arched roofs of houses. The drive was quiet, too much tension has developed as none of her friends spoke at all. She began to sing softly,

"White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste. Light's gone, day's end. Struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men."

Kanna then frowned as she begins to think of the difficulties between her sister and her friends. The speed slowed, and Kanna looked over to Asami, catching her watching Kanna in her rear view mirror. Korra smiled weakly, letting Asami know that she was okay. At least that is what she meant to say.

Asami has everything taken from her. Kanna knew that Korra didn't want to drag her into her war. Not even with Mako and Bolin; they can't be hurt because of her. She was lost in her thoughts until someone called out her name. "Korra, are you okay?"

Kanna looked up to see Bolin. He has a look of worry on his face, and then she sees police airships circling around an area plunged in darkness."Why is the power out?"

The car swerves around the corner and stops. Asami takes off her goggles as they look at hundreds of non-benders protesting at the metalbending police officers who are holding them behind a blockade. "I can't believe it. Tarrlok must be up to no good."

"Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous," said Asami.

"Sure doesn't look that way." The team turn to see Saikhan speaking through a microphone. "All non-benders, return to your homes immediately."

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on," cried a citizen. Cries of protests in agreement began to stir.

"Disperse, or you will all be arrested."

A woman holds her child with protection. "You benders can't treat us this way!"

"Let them go, Saikhan. They haven't done anything wrong." Kanna get out of the car and runs toward Saikhan.

Her other child tugs at her skirt and points at Korra. "Mummy, look! It's the Avatar!" The people then turn around and rush toward Korra.

The mother cried out, "Please, help us! You're our Avatar, too!"

Kanna looks at the people in sadness and strides forward, pushing two metalbender officers aside. "Everyone, please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this." She turns along with Korra's friends as they search for Tarrlok who is talking to a task force member. "Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone."

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here."

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

Tarrlok lifts his hand and points at the crowd. "This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it."

Asami stands up to him, "They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back."

"They are the enemy!" He then commands the metalbending offices to round up all of the 'Equalists'.

Metalbending officers begin to remove the legs from the barriers and force the people back as they coil the barriers around them. They then slam the legs into the ground, causing large mounds of earth to rise underneath the non-benders as they lift them off the ground.

Fear begins to spread through those not caught, and they start running away. The police force prepares to put people into the police trucks, while Team Avatar looks on aghast.

Suddenly one of the officers shocked their own with kali sticks. As the mounds began to fall, another officer stomps the ground, moves the mounds of earth down gently and removes the barrier so that every one can escape.

"What is going on? Is this an Equalist ambush," questioned Tarrlok. The power then came back on in the district. "Arrest those two Equalists!"

Korra stood still from her position as the officers surrounded her.

One of the officers was about to coil his cables around Korra, but she managed to deflect it away from her.

Another swiped at her feet and she leaps into the air. One of the task force members ran towards Korra and hurled at her with a powerful water blast. However, she blocked his attack with her fan. Korra leapt into the air, twirling, her fans slicing through the air around her and carrying her higher. She landed a few feet from an officer, taking a ready stance and fans held defensively.

The next officer punches forwards, and Korra struck his unprotected underarm with one fan while diverting his punches with her other fan. The officer pulled back, surprised.

He then kicked out. Korra ducked under his leg and caught the back of his upper thigh with her fan and forced his leg up higher, making him lose his footing and fall backwards. He gets up and rushing at Korra. She calmly grabbed his arm, spinning him around with his own momentum, before yanking him backwards and spinning him that way. She forced him to stop, throwing him out of balance.

Tarrlok snarls at her and turns to see Asami watching her. He forms a water whip, grabbing onto Asami's wrist. Asami turns and looks up at him and struggles to be free. "Hey! Let me go!"

"You're under arrest!"

Mako points at Tarrlok, "What? You can't do that!"

As Asami is being grabbed by the task force. "Actually, I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator."

"Still, you can't arrest her for something her father has done. Let her go," Korra took off her helmet and lifted two massive rocks on either side of her. Everyone gasped at this moment. No one expected this at all.

"This is ridiculous Avatar Korra. I would have never guessed that you sided with the Equalist." Tarrlok commanded the metalbending officers while pointing at the brothers. "Arrest him and his brother! That includes Officer Kanna."

The metalbending officers coil their cables around the brothers and Kanna, pulling them in. "Tarrlok you lowlife coward, I ask you one more time now to let them go."

"Unless you want to join your friends and sister in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple."

"Korra, listen to him. It's not worth it."

She drops the rocks back. "You don't need to do this! I'm begging you! Please let them go! They're not involved with this."

As the brothers and Kanna walk into the police truck, Bolin calmed her nerves, "We'll be alright, Korra. Don't worry, it'll be okay. However, Korra's face contorts with sadness and fright.

"Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin. He can get you out." Mako walks into the police truck, and looks up at Korra before the doors close on him. Korra looks on in dismay, "I'm so sorry."

So sad to see your little Team Avatar broken up. You had a good run." Korra turns around to see Tarrlok smirking.

"This isn't over, Tarrlok."

"Oh, I believe it is." Tarrlok then commanded the drivers, "Take them away." Korra looks at the trucks before looking down in regret, collapsing on her knees.

"Korra, what are you going to do about this? You can't let him get away with this," asked Astrid as she gets rid of the uniform, revealing herself in a navy jacket, maroon mini-skirt, black leggings, and black combat boots.

"What I am going to do right now, Astrid."

At the Police Headquarters, Tenzin walks up to the front doors and towards Korra as she attempts to talk to the person behind the counter without success. "Hey!" Her fists hit the counter.

"I came as fast as I could. Are your friends alright? Where's your sister?"

"I don't know! The authority won't tell me anything."

"I'll take care of this." Tenzin spots Saikhan walking. He sees the chief trying to walk away. "Saikhan, a word please."

Saikhan turns to them, "Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?"

"No, it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's friends and her sister Kanna were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately."

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business.

"That's nonsense. Your police force was rounding up innocent people and claiming that they were Equalists. Well they are not, so release them immediately." Korra couldn't believe that Tarrlok forced Saikhan to do this.

"All Equalists suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat."

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law."

"You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok." Tenzin raises his pointer finger, "Oh, I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning."

"You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever! Kanna was right about you." Korra then places her hand and grips his chin, moving his head up and down.

Tenzin grabs Korra away. "Calm down, Korra. I'll get this sorted out; we just need to be patient." Both turn away before Tenzin quickly turns back and points at the chief. "But you really are the worst. Ever!"


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

Want a Ride, Little Girl?

Back at Air temple Island where snow was falling softly on the ground, Korra lies on her bed, being angry at herself. She then opens the window and looks at Republic City. Soon Korra packs some weapons in a bag and placed the strap on her shoulder. She then turns to Naga and squats next to her, whispering, "Wake up, Naga. Let's go."

As the duo came closer to City Hall, Korra slips down from Naga. "Wait for me here, girl." Naga moves her head with concern but Korra rubs her head against hers. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I promise."

Korra walks away and propels herself to a window with an air cyclone under her feet. She then opens the window to see Tarrlok working with the council page and papers being blown everywhere. There also a decorative waterfall behind them as they look up to see Korra standing at the window.

"You and I need to talk." She jumps in and walks up to him.

He talks to his assistant, "Are any of the other council members here?"

"I believe everyone has gone home for the night.

"Then you should do the same."

The council page shifting his eyes, "Are you sure, sir?"

"Leave us." The council page first looks at Korra, and then at Tarrlok before he bows down and quickly walks away. "You obviously have something on your mind? Spit it out."

"Why did you arrest the citizens? Don't you see that you're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate the people themselves."

Tarrlok tilts his head to the side, "And you don't?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't be that kind of person who abuses his power for his needs. It's just not right."

"Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends and your sister." Korra glares at him. "See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike! I just want to talk."

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and do what I say and I'll release your friends and your sister."

"That's why you arrested them? To get to me?"

Tarrlok creases his brows, "I need your answer."

"No. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you but it won't work on me."

He stands up and turns his back, "You will regret that decision."

"You need to be stopped. You're just as bad as your father."

She sees the expression on his face changed to being shock. "I've tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible." Tarrlok turns around slices a stream of water from the waterfall towards her.

Korra dodges with only a small section of her hair being cut. She rolls and aims her huge water arms at him, forcing him to back up towards the wall. Tarrlok protects himself with a water dome and fires several ice darts towards her.

The girl punches the ice darts away from her yet one of them catches her on her side. This certain attack made her lift her hands, protecting her head. Tarrlok continues to throw ice darts at her, but Korra blew a huge hot breath and melted the darts in one shot.

Tarrlok continues to throw ice darts at her, but Korra raises an earthen wall to protect herself. As Korra begins to run for it, Tarrlok thrusts his arms forward to form a huge water blast, causing her to fly through the wall and into the council chambers.

Korra tries to hurl a bola at him, but he managed to deflected it. The bola then wounded itself around a pillar. All of a sudden Korra trips over the railing and begins to fall but grabs onto the railing with her hand, her hair loose over her face. Tarrlok looks down on her, mocking her, "I told you already. You are still are merely a half-baked Avatar in training."

"You tell me that already, but can a half-baked Avatar do this?" With Korra's other hand, she uses an electric glove and shocked him. Korra then falls to ground, grabbing Tarrlok along with her.

They continued to fight with Korra punching the ground, causing a gigantic hole around her. She looks up at him with anger, breathing heavily. Korra pretends to run towards him, but she is halted by Tarrlok as he begins to form a fist. Suddenly Korra groans in pain. She lost control of her body as she falls to her knees. "You're in my way Avatar and you need to be removed. Just like your sister!"

Korra looks at Tarrlok without any emotion. "I'm not surprised. I keep seeing your younger self and your dad Yakone."

"Well then I supposed you don't know this." Tarrlok moves his hand to the right, flinging her across the room into a pillar. Soon Korra begins to lose consciousness as Tarrlok approaches her until she faints.

Visions come into her head where in a courtroom Korra sees Yakone bulges his eyes in pain. Sokka yells in pain from the bloodbending while Toph tries to coil her cables but she too is bloodbended. Aang struggles to move closer to Yakone with an expression of determination in his eyes.

Then Korra sluggishly wakes up to find Tarrlok has binded her. She lifts up her head, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You will never see it again!" Tarrlok closed the doors before Korra breathes fire from her mouth, screaming in anger. Tarrlok manages to close it in time and slams a fist on the door before he walks up to the driver's seat. _I guess Nujalik would have my head off now. I'm sorry._

"You can't do this! Let me out! Garh!" The car now moves away from City Hall to an unknown place.

In a cell, Kanna suddenly gets up and starts to pound on the door. "Let me out! My sister is in danger! I can't be here while Korra gets hurt!"

Asami lying on her back on a cot, sits up and looks at Kanna with worry in her eyes. _Something is definitely going on, and I am definitely about to find out._


End file.
